Kuram loves Hiei
by sociopate
Summary: Kurama avoue son amour à Hiei, que va t il se passer ?
1. Default Chapter

_**Auteur**: Hadés hiei_

_**Origine** :yuyu hakusho_

_**Disclamer :** bon bé voilà la première partie de cette fanfiction et, comme toute fanfic, il faut dire ceci : les personnages ne sont pas à moi même si j ai essayé de les adopter, kidnapper, et cetera, ils restent à leur propriétaire ; je ne gagne pas d'argent avec eux, voilà qui est fait merci particulier à Anardil, ma première lectrice et correctrice_

_**Genre **Heu…. Yaoi ça vous suffit ?_

_**Couples :** hum pour quoi pas une boulle de glace fraise Kurama coller à une boulle de vanille Hiei surmonté de crème fraîche Miami _

_**Remarque :** J'espère que vous allez aimer ;;_

_**kurama love hiei révélation**_

_**première partie**_

Dans sa chambre, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux rouges s'était penché sur ses devoirs.

Il rédigeait sa dissertation pour le lendemain. Tout était redevenu calme. Ca faisait plus de deux mois qu'il était revenu de makai. Yusuké et lui avaient repris les cours. Yusuké ne s'était pas marié avec Keiko mais semblait vivre une idylle comme avant. Kuwabara s'était enfin déclaré à Yukina de manière claire et avait reçu une réponse favorable : la jeune fille, trop douce, n'avait sûrement pas assez le cœur à le repousser. Quant à Kurama, il s'était jeté dans ses études pour oublier qu'il se voyait séparé de celui qu'il désirait depuis tant d'années et qui aujourd'hui était dans le makai .

Il avait hésité lui aussi, un moment, à rester là-bas mais il y avait sa mère… Il n'avait pu se résoudre à la quitter. Et puis, pourquoi ?

Ho, il avait une raison : le petit démon de feu d'ailleurs avait été sa seule raison d'hésiter, mais, il ne se doutait même pas de ses sentiments à son égard et s'il aurait eu le malheur de se dévoiler, Kurama aurait risqué de tout perdre. Et ça lui aurait fait encore plus de mal.

On frappa à sa porte et celle-ci s'entrouvrit, laissent apparaître une jeune femme souriante.

Kurama releva son visage de son cours.

_« Ne veille pas trop tard, Shuichi-kun. »_

_« Non Kaasan. Je finis cette page et je vais me coucher. »_

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front et s'éloigna. Il attendit que la lumière du couloir s'éteigne pour se remettre à son travail mais ses idées vagabondaient.

_

* * *

_

Je m'appelle Shuichi Minamino. La femme que vous venez de voir est ma mère. Elle s'appelle Shiori. Je l'adore. En fait, mon vrai nom est Yokho Kurama. Je suis un célèbre bandit du makai. J'ai dû fuir ce monde et trouver refuge ici, sur terre, dans le ventre de cette femme que j'appelle mère. Elle m'a appris l'amour et je lui suis dévoué, mais, aujourd'hui, mon cœur se déchire entre cet amour et celui que j'éprouve pour la personne dont je suis tombé amoureux. Enfin, vous verrez…

* * *

Le jeune homme, de toute façon, n'aurait pas pu écrire plus d'une page. Il avait trop de mal à se concentrer. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il laissait sa fenêtre grande ouverte, espérant voir arriver son ami mais il ne venait pas… Il ne viendrait plus, pensa Kurama. Il leva les yeux. Au dessus de son bureaux était posé un cadre dont la photo était celle de tous ses amis. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour… C'était au temple de maître Genkai, après le tournoi contre Togouro…

On pouvait voir Yusuke taquiner Keiko et Kurama courir partout car Hiei lui avait enflammé les cheveux parce qu'il avait approché de trop près Yukina et Hiei qui avait son sourire diabolique et un tel amusement dans le regard…

Kurama caressa la petit silhouette sur la photo, une larme roula sur sa joue et vint s'écraser sur la dernière ligne de sa rédaction, diluant l'encre.

_« Oh non ! »_

Kurama s'empressa d'essayer d'arranger les dégâts quand il releva la tête sur la photo. Dans le reflet de la glace, il crut voir une ombre entrer dans la pièce. Se retournent vivement, le cœur battant, mais ce n'était que les rideaux qui jouaient dans le vent.

Il se leva, éteignant la lampe de bureau, se dirigea vers la fenêtre et, sûr et certain qu'il ne servait à rein d'attendre plus, ferma celle-ci mais il ne se résolut pas à fermer les rideaux. Non, il voulait voir les jeux de la lune dans les branches qui lui rappelaient tant son aimé…

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, la main sur ses yeux clos, et se mit à repenser à ce fameux tournoi. Il avait été très proche de Hiei à ce moment : il avait pu l'observer dormir près de la fenêtre, la main sur son sabre. Il ne semblait pas paisible dans son sommeil mais était si beau dans toutes ses expressions.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, l'autre main de Kurama était passée sous son pull, comme chaque soir, machinalement… Il se contentait de lui-même, rêvant à ce que pourrait être sa vie avec Hiei.

Sa main était arrivée à hauteur de son téton qu'il titilla et, à mesure qu'il voyait défiler les souvenirs de Hiei, il pouvait sentir son sexe gonfler dans son jeans trop serré. Sa main quitta ses yeux fermés, il se redressa, retirant son pull et déboutonnant son jean pour se laisser tomber sur le lit, lourdement. Une de ses mains continua de caresser son torse tandis que l'autre descendit tenir compagnie à sont sexe gonflé de désir pour Hiei.

Les images défilaient une à une devant ses yeux. Il leva ses hanches pour faire glisser à son tour son pantalon et son slip pour aller à la rencontre de la chair durcie et meurtrie par le désir inassouvi du jeune homme. Sa main empoigna sa verge et fit un mouvement de bas en haut, lui extirpant des râles et des soupirs, accélérant le mouvement au fur et à mesure que son excitation augmentait.

Il soupira encore plus et ses lèvres se desserraient, prononçant comme un appel le nom de Hiei assez faiblement pour que les humains ne l'entendent pas mais assez puissamment pour que les démons doués d'une bonne ouïe l'entendent à plus de deux kilomètres.

Une onde de plaisir parcourut son dos et il se crispa dans une expression mi douloureuse mi pleine de soulagement, inondant sa main et son ventre de sa semence blanche.

A court de souffle, il se relaissa tomber sur le lit. Il porta sa main à sa bouche, goûtant un peu de sa propre semence puis chercha à tâtons, dans le tiroir de sa commode, un mouchoir. Celui-ci trouvé, il essuyait son membre et son ventre quand il entendit frapper à la fenêtre.

Paniqué, il remonta vite sont caleçon et son jeans, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, découvrant derrière la vitre deux yeux rouges feux qui semblaient l observer. Kurama rougit.

Hiei avait-il tout vu ? Rien qu'a cette idée, son cœur se serra : il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il se leva, tête basse, essayant de faire remonter Yokho à sa place pour calmer cette gêne qui était si visible sur le visage de Shuichi.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre et le youkai entra.

_« Il t'en faut un temps pour ouvrir, baka sama ! »_

Kurama avait les mots coincés dans la gorge.

Hiei qui était dans les environs, n'avait pas eu l'intention de venir ces jours-ci voir Kurama mais il avait été réveillé dans son sommeil par son appel. Celui-ci lui avait fait penser que son ami était en danger. Quand il était arrivé face à sa fenêtre, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il faisait. Il semblait être mélangé entre souffrance et plaisir. Il n'avait pas osé frapper tout de suite, pétrifié et voulant comprendre ce qu'il se passait avant de foncer tête baissée.

Kurama arriva à articuler quelques mots.

_« Bonjour que… Que fais-tu là ? »_

Il s'écarta tout de suite de la fenêtre pour laisser Hiei entrer plus dans la pièce. Il ne comptait pas la refermer : il fallait aérer ou Hiei sentirait l'odeur du désir. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour se laver les mains puis revint tout aussi vite, prenant soin d'éviter les yeux du démon qui suivait tous ses mouvement, et se mit à arranger son lit.

Hiei sentait le malaise de Kurama : il ne l'avait même pas regardé une fois, lui qui, d'habitude, était le seul à soutenir son regard.

_« Je suis venu vous voir je m'ennuyais dans le makai »_

C'était vrai, il s'ennuyait profondément d'eux et avait décidé de revenir voir comment ils allaient. Il s'inquiétait pour eux et il commençait à croire qu'il avais raison de s'inquiéter : quelque chose n'allait pas pour Kurama.

Kurama se détendit, Hiei ne semblait avoir rien remarqué. Mais il n'était pas question de le regarder ou il allait craquer, c'est sûr. Il sentait le regard pesant de son ami sur lui.

_« C'est gentil de venir me dire bonsoir, il y a longtemps que tu es arrivé ? »_

Hiei hésita mais là c'en était trop : sa franchise allait sortir, quitte à faire une bêtise. Pourtant, il avait fait des efforts depuis quelque temps.

_« Je suis arrivé il y a deux heures. Je dormais dans un arbre pas loin d'ici mais tu m'as réveillé, baka sama ! J'ai cru que tu étais en danger, je suis donc venu aussi vite que possible. »_

Kurama se remit à paniquer : il avait entendu son nom qu'il avait prononcé dans l'excitation !

Mais le yokho reprit son sang froid : oui mais il avait pris ça pour un appel à l'aide et puis il était venu pour l'aider aussi vite que possible… Il tenait donc à lui.

Kurama réfléchit à la vitesse de l'éclair.

_« Heu oui, je parlais de toi avec ma mère… »_

Hiei n'était pas prêt à gober ça : il était le roi des menteurs et il repérait les menteurs à des kilomètres.

_« Ah et c'est pour ça que tu avais cette expression quand je suis arrivé_

_et que tu étais nu sur ton lit ? »_

Hiei était loin de penser que Kurama était en train de se masturber en pensant à lui, il pensait que celui-ci était blessé et se soignait.

Kurama piqua un fard : il l'avait vu, il savait et il se jouait de lui pour lui faire avouer et après le détruire. C'était si cruel, c'était si inhumain, c'était si… hieique !

Kurama releva les yeux, plein de colère.

Hiei ne comprit pas ce regard.

_« Tu veux quoi, Hiei ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? A me faire du mal ? A me blesser ? Comme si je ne soufrais pas assez ! »_

_« Mais … »_

Hiei ne put finir.

_« Oui, je t aime, oui, je pense à toi tous les soir ! Cet amour impossible me fait si mal… Te savoir si loin de moi, savoir que je ne pourrai jamais te toucher ou te serrer contre moi… »_

Hiei était apeuré. De quoi parlait Kurama ? « Aimer », ce mot, dans quel sens l'utilisait-il ? Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Non, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. Il était venu l'aider mais il ne comprenait pas et, comme à chaque fois quand Hiei ne comprenait pas, il préférait fuir et là encore plus que jamais. Il enjamba la fenêtre, lâchant d'une traite :

_« Je comprend pas de quoi tu parles. »_

Ses yeux étaient paniqués et Kurama comprit que Hiei n'avait rien deviné. Il n'avait pas compris du tout ce qu'il avait vu. A travers la vitre.

Kurama courut vers la fenêtre pour le rattraper mais, déjà, il était loin. Il s'effondra au bord de la fenêtre et déversa toutes les larmes de son corp


	2. chapitre 2 reflexion

**_Auteur_**_: Hadés hiei_

**_Origine_**_ : yuyu hakusho_

**Disclamer :** _fin de la deuxième partie comme pour la première, les perso sont pas à moi et je gagne pas d'argent ( je suis pas un négrier, je les fais pas travailler pour moi)_

Genre : Heu…. Yaoi ça vous suffit ?

_**Couples **: hum pour quoi pas une boulle de glace fraise Kurama coller à une boulle de vanille Hiei surmonté de crème fraîche Miami _

_**Remarque **: J'espère que vous allez aimer ;;_

**_hiei refléction_**

_suite de kurama love hiei_

Hiei courait d'arbre en arbre, les mots de Kurama résonnaient dans sa tête comme des échos. Ils le paniquaient, il ne les comprenait pas.

_" Tu veux quoi, Hiei ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? A me faire du mal ? A me blesser ? Comme si je ne soufrais pas assez ! "_

Non, il n'avait pas voulu ça, non, pas à son seul vrai ami. Kurama était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, la seule personne autorisée à s'approcher de lui dans le périmètre de défense qu'il avait érigé.

Comment avait-il pu lui faire du mal ? Comment avait-il fait ça à celui qui avait veillé sur son sommeil durent tout le tournois contre Toguro et qui l'avait toujours écouté et conseillé quand il ne savait que faire avec sa sœur !

Hiei qui sautait d'arbres en arbres, tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il rata une branche et, comme au ralenti, se vit tomber au même moment que la dernier phrase, la plus dure à comprendre pour lui, celle qui se répétait dans sa tête.

_« Oui, je t aime, oui, je pense à toi tous les soir ! Cet amour impossible me fait si mal… Te savoir si loin de moi, savoir que je ne pourrai jamais te toucher ou te serrer contre moi… »_

_" Oui, je t'aime. "_

_"Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… "_

Ce mot… Que voulait-il dire ? Hiei se reçut douloureusement sur le sol, essoufflé, le regard perdu. Il se redressa doucement. Il avait parcouru quelques kilomètre en un rien de temps.

La buée sortait de sa bouche, il sentait son sang bouillir en lui. Quel baka sama ce Kurama ! pensait-il. Pourquoi le tourmentait-il comme ça ? Que lui avait-il fait et ces mots… Que voulaient-ils signifier ? Pourquoi lui faisaient-il si peur ?

Ils le terrorisaient, il avait peur de les comprendre de les interpréter…

_

* * *

_

" Je m'appelle Hiei, je suis l'enfant maudit du makai, démon de feu et de glace. J'ai été élevé dans un monde noir et sans amour. J'ai toujours cru que personne ne m'aimerait et jusqu'a aujourd'hui, ça a toujours été le cas pourquoi ça changerait ! "

* * *

Hiei pouvait entendre son cœur battre au niveau de ses tempes.

Il fallait qu'il détruise ou broie quelque chose… Cette folle envie de tuer, de voir du sang…Il ne l'avait plus ressentie depuis si longtemps…

D'un coup de poing, il fit craquer l'arbre qui s'effondra.

_« Eh mais ça va pas ! »_

Cette voix… Hiei, sur la défensive, manqua de décocher un coup de poing à Yusuké.

Celui-ci l'évita d'ailleurs, de justesse. Le petit démon semblait encore avoir gagné en rapidité.

_« J'étais sûr que c'était ton aura que j'avais sentie… »_

Hiei ecarquila les yeux découvrant Yusuké non ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de tomber sur lui pas après ce qui venait de se passer il n'était pas en état

hiei reprit son masque froid et impassible, remit ses mains dans ses poches, essayant de concentrer cette rage, cette incompréhention dans ses poings serrés dans les poches

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, il t'a rien fait cet arbre .. »_

_« C'est pas tes affaires »_

_« Oh excuse-moi… »_

Yusuké, avec son sourire et son innocence, avait toujours le don de faire ce genre de remarque qui vous mettait encore plus mal à l'aise.

_« T'es rentré du makai pour faire une petit visite… Dis, tu comptais pas partir sans nous dire bonjour à moi et à Kurama ? »_

Comme un chat, Hiei eu l'impression que son dos se hérissait au nom de Kurama et il fit une grimace, si ça n'avait pas été Yusuké, elle aurait été tout suite comprise par la personne face à lui… Quoique ni Botan, ni Kuwabara ne l'auraient comprise

_« Hum. »_

répondit Hiei dans un grognement.

_« Bah, dis donc, t'es de mauvais poil ! On te nourrit pas bien chez ta fiancée ! »_

Là, c'en était trop : le poing de Hiei partit sur Yusuké qui ne comprit pas que son camarade, certes excessivement irascible, réagisse aussi vite à ses plaisanteries. Il était trop tard pour réagir : Yusuké était au tapis, se tenant la joue.

Et Hiei s'éloignait…

_« Eh mais quelle mouche t'a piqué ! »_

Hiei, une fois assez loin et sûr que ce crétin de Yusuké ne le suivait pas, repensa à Kurama.

Avait-il prononcé le mot « aimer » comme Yusuké l'employait en parlant de Keiko ?… Et comme Yusuké le sous-entendait, pour qualifier sa relation avec Mokuro ?

Non, pas possible ! De toute façon, Yusuké se trompait lourdement : il n'y avait rien entre lui et Mokuro et sa relation avec Kurama ne ressemblait en rien à celle que le jeune homme entretenait avec Keiko.

Hiei essayait de procéder par comparaison, comme Kurama le lui avait appris.

Celui-ci s'était rendu compte que la brusquerie et la mauvaise humeur de Hiei étaient souvent dûes à une mauvaise compréhension de ce que voulaient sous-entendre les gens alors il lui avait expliqué comment faire la part des choses, un jour privilégié où ils avaient pu se balader seuls en ville

flash back 

Ca c'était passé peu de temps après leur rencontre.

Si on avait demandé à Kurama, il aurait répondu q'il était tombé sous le charme du démon de feu dès le premier regard.

Quant à Hiei, dans toute sa fierté, il aurait maugréé quelque chose comme :

_« Pfffffffff ! Il m'a semblé si faible ! »_

Kurama et Hiei se connaissaient depuis peu et Kurama avait déjà compris comment passer outre le mauvais caractère de son nouvel ami.

Quelque part, il aimait ce caractère beaucoup plus en harmonie avec sa personnalité de démon qui sommeillait en lui. Très vite, Hiei devint son seul vrai ami car trop calme et supérieur par ses capacités démoniaques. Kurama n'avait jamais réussi à vraiment frayer avec les autres.

Et c'est pour ça qu'il traînait de plus en plus avec Hiei.

Et c'est aussi comme ça qu'il avait compris que celui-ci avait quelques difficultés avec la subtilité et les phrases détournées.

Il profita d'une escapade en ville que Hiei avait prévue, dans le but de trouver le troisième comparse pour ses méfaits, afin de lui enseigner un peu cette subtilité.

Quelque part, il aurait voulu rendre Hiei humain pour le garder près de lui mais, d'un autre côté, il l'aimait bourru et vif comme il l'était.

_« Hiei ? »_

_« Quoi ? Ne me perturbe pas ! »_

Tu devrais éviter de t'emporter à tout bout de champ. C'est le troisième démon que tu tues parce qu'il dit une bêtise et, à ce rythme, on trouvera personne.

_« C'étaient des cons ! »_

_« Certes mais on a besoin d'un troisième ! »_

Hiei lança un regard noir à Kurama ; mais qu'est-ce qu'il était énervant ce kitsune !

_« Me regarde pas comme ça, je dis ça pour toi : tu es trop soupe au lait, tu devrais plus réfléchir ! »_

_« Ah ! Et c'est toi qui comptes m'apprendre peut-être ? »_

_« oui, si tu veux.. »_

Mais quel effronté ! Il le cherchait ou quoi !

Hiei était sur le point de s'énerver mais les grand yeux verts et le sourire de Kurama le calmèrent. Il détestait ça, il détestait l'idée que le roux aie une influence sur lui !

Kurama s'assit, laissent pendre ses jambes dans le vide.

_« Hum, alors je t'écoute. »_

Bah ça, pensa Kurama, s'il avait su que le youkai l'écouterait, il aurait pensé à préparer le coup .

_« Bon, on commence alors. »_

Hiei s'attendait à devoir se battre contre lui ou à devoir se défendre mais Kurama se contenta de lui sourire.

_« Assieds-toi »._

_« Pourquoi faire ? »_

_« Pour qu'on commence, bêta ! »_

_« Quoi ? bêta, toi-même »_

Hiei sentait déjà que ça allait mal finir si Kurama l'appelait encore bêta.

_« Comme tu veux »_

_« Bon d'abord, il faut apprendre à te maîtriser ! »_

_« Je me maîtrise très bien. »_

_« Ah bon ! Et si je te dis que tu n'es qu'une petit crevette insignifiante de par ta petit taille ? »_

Hiei sauta au cou de Kurama mais celui-ci, au lieu de prendre peur, se mit à rire.

_« Tu vois que tu perds ton calme ! »_

Hiei le lâcha, les yeux écarquillés : le bougre se moquait de lui !

_« Grrrrrrrrrrr »_

_« Ne t'énerve pas, je ne le pense pas, j'ai juste dit ça pour te montrer que tu perdais vite ton contrôle . »_

Le beau sourire de Kurama calma Hiei mais il n'était pas près de lui pardonner sa petite plaisanterie.

_« Tu devrais, en premier, écouter et comprendre ce que disent les gens et aussi décortiquer leurs expressions… On refait un essai. »_

Kurama, toujours un sourire aux lèvres, lui dit d'une voix douce et amusée :

_« Tu es trop drôle avec tes cheveux en épis. »_

Hiei sentait la rage bouillir : s'il continuait à se moquer, il ne répondrait plus de rien ! Quelle idée débile lui avait traversé l'esprit quand il avait voulu essayer ce truc !

Voyant l'expression de Hiei, Kurama reprit : pas question de le laisser filer maintenant qu'il avait daigné l'écouter !

_« Tu vois, je t'ai dit quelque chose de gentil là mais tu l'as mal pris »_

_« En quoi c'était gentil ? »_

demanda sèchement Hiei.

_« Bah, si tu avais regardé mon visage, tu aurais vu que même si je disais que tes cheveux en épis étaient drôles, c'est que, en fait, je les trouvais mignons. »_

Hiei n'avait rien cormpris : pour lui, drôle signifiait « il se fout de ma gueule, je vais lui casser la sienne ! »… Ces humains étaient trop complexes pour lui…

_« Tu verras, tu finiras par comprendre. »_

Et Kurama, à force de persévérance et de patience, avait réussi à lui faire réfléchir à deux fois avant de prendre les mots au pied de la lettre. Pourtant, Hiei avait plus d une fois faillit le trucider et, même si aujourd'hui Kurama pouvait se permettre ce genre de taquineries avec Hiei, il était le seul toléré pour les faire.

fin du flash back

Après ces quelques souvenirs, Hiei essayait d'appliquer cette méthode avec les mots de Kurama, essayant de comparer ça avec Keiko et Yusuké, le seul couple qu il connaissait et, surtout, pour éviter de se comparer à Kuwabara.

Kurama avait dit « je t'aime » avec des larmes dans les yeux et la voix étranglée par le chagrin. Quand Keiko ou Yusuké se disaient « je t'aime », ils ne pleuraient pas.

Ca commençait mal.

Plus Hiei retournait le problème, plus il se disait que ça n'avait rien à voir.

La relation entre Keiko et Yusuké était toujours faite de taquineries et petit chamailleries

tandis que Kurama était, lui, toujours bienveillant et affectueux, calme et plutôt discret.

Tant de réflexions lui donnaient mal à la tête : il finit par s'étendre et ferma les yeux pour trouver le sommeil, tournant sa pierre dans ses mains.

Le jour pointait son nez à l'horizon, Kurama était resté pleurant sous le vent froid de la fenêtre ouverte, espérant voir revenir la petit silhouette.

Les bras recroquevillés sur son torse nu et de larges sillons laissés par les nombreuses larmes versées sur ses joues, il regarda le soleil se lever, éternuant.

Tout ce qu'il avait réussi à attraper, c'était un bon rhume. Il se leva : même si son cœur était brisé, il fallait continuer d'avancer. Il savait que dans moins d'un heure sa mère frapperait à la porte pour savoir s'il descendait déjeuner.

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bains et fit couler l'eau bouillante de la douche, se dévêtissent et entra sous le jet. Il fallait éviter que les gens ne se rendent compte du cauchemar qu'il avait vécu la veille

Il se faisait violence pour ne plus penser à Hiei, de peur de refondre en larmes.

Au bout d'une heure, après avoir mis son uniforme rose et rangé ses affaires dans son sac de cours où pendait une queue de renard, il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner en famille, entre son beau-père, son demi-frère et sa mère, se forçant à rire aux blagues de son beau-père.


	3. chapitre 3

**_Auteur_**_: Hadéshiei_

**_Origine_**_ : yuyu hakusho_

_**Disclamer :**comme pour les deux autre j ai toujours pas pu attrapé les personnages bouou il sont donc toujours a l auteur du manga yuyu hakusho je ne gagne pas d argent avec sniiffffffff pour quoi on me laisse pas les attrapé _

**_Genre _**_: Heu…. Yaoi ça vous suffit ? _

_**Couples **: hum pour quoi pas une boulle de glace fraise Kurama coller à une boulle de vanille Hiei surmonté de crème fraîche Miami _

_**Remarque **: J'espère que vous allez aimer ;;_

Ne par pas sans moi 

Kurama descendait la rue, perdu dans ses pensées.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Hiei ne lui parlerait plus jamais ! Il ne remarqua même pas le jeune homme qui arrivait en face.

Yusuké avait repéré Kurama depuis deux bons kilomètres grâce à son aura démoniaque.

Yusuké fut surpris de voir que son compagnon d'arme ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il semblait si soucieux, le visage baissé, lui qui d'habitude était si fier, semblait vouloir dissimuler ses grands yeux verts sous ses mèches.

_« Bonjour, je suis Yusuké. Normalement, c'est moi le héros de cette aventure mais mes amis on vite eu un grand succès rivalisant avec le mien. Je ne suis pas jaloux et, comme tout le monde à peu près, j'en suis venu à attendre que ces deux-là s'avouent leur inclination mais c'est pas demain la veille vu comme c'est parti…_

_D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas m'étaler plus car, franchement, l'attitude de Kurama m'inquiète. »_

Yusuké, les mains dans les poches, semblait hypnotisé par l'attitude de Kurama.

Il fallut que Kurama se voie barrer la route par lui pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de Yusuké.

_«Oh … Pardon .. Bonjour, Yusuké. »_

_« Tu sembles bien soucieux, Kurama… »_

_« Non, je suis fatigué. »_

Yusuké se mit à rire.

_« C'est à cause de Hiei ? »_

Kurama pâlit : Yusuké savait que Hiei était revenu… Etait-il allé se confier à Yusuké ? Non, Hiei n'était pas du genre à parler aux autres de ce qui l'ennuyait ! Mais alors …Comment avait-il deviné ?

Yusuké reprit, toujours en train de rire.

_« Je l'ai croisé hier, dans le parc. Ca s'est plutôt mal fini… Il était irrité ! »_

Kurama sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que Hiei soit contrarié : c'était pire que tout !

Je suppose qu'il est passé se calmer les nerfs chez toi, comme il le fait toujours…

Kurama n'écoutait plus Yusuké, il luttait contre les larmes qui venaient lui piquer les yeux.

Yusuké lui parlait toujours ; il était occupé à lui expliquer que Hiei lui avait mis une droite mais il finit par stopper net.

_« Kurama .. »_

Celui-ci revint à lui mais ne leva pas les yeux sur Yusuké. L'horloge de l'école se mit à sonner : il était sauvé par le gong !

_« Excus- moi, Yusuké, mais mon cours va commencer… »_

_« Ok, pas de soucis, on se voit de toute façon demain chez la vieille. »_

Kurama s'éloigna, répondant oui sans même avoir écouté ce que Yusuké venait de lui dire : il fallait vraiment qu'il s'éloigne de lui pour laisser sortir ses larmes.

Il entra dans le bâtiment et fonça, saluant les élèves qu'il croisait d'un simple geste, la voix trop étranglée que pour leur dire un simple bonjour.

Il pénétra dans le bâtiment, pressent le pas avant d'entrer dans les toilettes où il s'enferma pour enfin laisser éclater la peine qui était si lourde à porter.

Dans un arbre, non loin de là, Hiei avait suivi la progression de Kurama. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, à son réveil, il était revenu dans l'arbre qui était devant la fenêtre de Kurama où il l'avait vu pleurer, au bord de sa fenêtre. Il ne comprenait pas : que lui avait-il fait pour le rendre si triste ?

( Il est long à la détente )

Quand Kurama était sorti de la maison, il l'avait suivi, tel une ombre. Il avait bien compris que, dans un tel état, Kurama était vulnérable et le fait qu'il n aie pas repéré Yusuké lui avait prouvé qu'il avait tout à fait raison… Mais que pouvait-il faire ?

Il ne pouvait pas se montrer à lui. Non. Pas sans avoir compris ce que Kurama avait voulu dire par le fait qu'il le faisait souffrir et par le mot « aimer » qu'il avait employé.

Hiei s'était toujours inquiété pour Kurama mais, là, il paniquait vraiment : jamais il n'avait été la cause des maux de son ami.

Kurama passa sa première heure à pleurer puis, se ressaisissant, il finit par retourner en cours mais il fut plus absorbé à regarder par la fenêtre, cherchant une petit silhouette noire dans les arbres du parc de son école, qu'à écouter e que disaient les professeurs. Enfin, la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit et Kurama prit son sac plus lourd que jamais.

Il se mit en route, traversant la cour comme portant le terre sur ses épaule. Une jeune fille de l'école voisine venue lui remettre une lettre l'interpella.

Kurama ne l'entendit même pas, continuant son chemin. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : retrouver sa chambre et noyer son coussin de ses larmes.

Kurama, regardant ses pieds, ne se rendit pas compte que d'autres pas le suivaient : ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pas derrière lui…

Hiei était descendu de son perchoir et marchait silencieusement, cherchant les mots à dire.

''_**Tu va parler, baka sama '' pensait-il. »**_

_« Hi…ei »_

prononça Kurama, la voix tremblante.

_« Qui veux-tu que ça soit ? Ma jumelle ! »_

Kurama aurait ri à une telle remarque cynique s'il avait été en état de rire ou même d'avoir compris la phrase.

Là, son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti.

Hiei le regardait de ses yeux rouges pleins de questions, comme un petit garçon qui attend une explication…

'' **_Il est si kawaii…''_**

Kurama rougit à la pensée qu'il venais d'avoir… « C'est pas le moment » pensa-t-il…

Hiei se remit a marcher, ne pouvant rester sur place. Pourquoi était-il descendu de l'arbre ? Il n'avait pas trouvé la réponse à ses interrogations et il était hors de question de poser la question à Kurama… Alors pourquoi était-il descendu !

'' _**Je suis un nigaud, un gros nigaud !'' **_

Il n'avait pas réfléchi : il avait vu Kurama seul et triste, il avait agi.

Kurama était resté un moment sur place, se faisant dépasser par Hiei, puis avait réagi. Il l'avait rattrapé et marchait à présent en silence, à côté de lui. Que pouvait-il lui dire ?Comment lui expliquer comment se faire aimer …ou du moins ne pas se faire rejeté …

kurama lanca un regard sur Hiei suis ci semblé songeur et noir comme a sont abitude

Ils marchaient, l'un à côté de l'autre, comme avant qu'il ne reparte pour makai, quand Hiei venait avec lui jusqu'a ses cours. Kurama baissa les yeux : ce souvenir lui réchauffait le cœur dans ses heures sombres.

Hiei avais posé les yeux sur lui, en coin. Il semblé guetter tous ses mouvements et Kurama sentend le regar si chaud du youkai, rougissant encore une fois.

Il allait dire quelque chose et se tourna vers le lieu où se tenait Hiei mais celui-ci avait disparu. Kurama écarquilla les yeux : avait-il rêvé ?

Les feuilles de l'arbre qui se trouvait dans la cour de sa maison tombèrent, dansant sous le souffle du vent.

Kurama les regarda tomber comme la douleur s'abattait sur son cœur…

Il poussa la petit grille qui fermait la cour de son jardin et traversa l'allée bordée de rosiers.

Il tourna la clinche, regardent une dernière fois derrière lui : avait-il rêvé ? Désirait-il tellement le revoir que ces sens lui aie joué un tour ?

Il entra et fut accueilli par sa mère.

_« Shuichi, tu rentres tôt mon chéri… »_

_« Oui Kasaan, je suis un peu fatigué… »_

_« Oh c'est vrai que tu es pâlot… Va te reposer, je t'appellerais pour le souper. »_

Il embrassa sa mère, la serrant dans ses bras puis s'éloigna, montant dans sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Hiei assis sur l'appuis de fenêtre. Il manqua de tomber là : c'était encore un rêve….

Il était juste derrière lui, espérant que celui-ci le remarque et lui épargne la lourde tâche de faire remarquer sa présence.

Mais il semblait que Kurama était trop absorbé..

Hiei finit par tousser.

_« Crumcurm… »_

Kurama stoppa net, les pas qui le suivaient aussi. Il se retourna. Le mouvement fut accompagné d'une brise légère qui fit voler ses longues mèches roses.

Ses grand yeux verts s'écarquillèrent : il devait rêver, ce ne pouvait être Hiei qui était là, face à lui ! Pas après ce qui s'était passé.

Hiei le dévisagea de son regard mauvais.

_« t'en as mis un de ses temps ! »_

Kurama resta quelque secondes sans voix mais, sentant l'énervement de Hiei poindre, répondit

_« Euh, désolé… Je pensais que tu étais parti. »_

Hiei souleva les sourcils d'un air dubitatif. En fait, il en avait eu l'intention mais, voyant que Kurama le cherchait, il était monté dans sa chambre, espérant trouver le courage ou une idée pour arranger les choses.

Hiei et Kurama se regardèrent : rien ne sortait. Hiei commençait vraiment à se sentire mal.

_« T'es un baka sama ! Comment ai-je pu te faire du mal !_

_J'ai rien dit, je suis juste venu parce que je me faisais du souci ! »_

Kurama sentit son cœur rebattre à nouveaux : il reconnaissait bien là Hiei criant pour avoir raison.

Hiei n'avait rien compris… Que devait-il faire : continuer sur sa lancée ou faire celui qui n'avait rien dit.

Maintenant que Hiei était là, il avait envie de tout lui révéler mais il ne pouvait pas. Toute la journée, il avait souhaité que celui-ci n'aie jamais rien su et, maintenant qu'il savait que Hiei n'avait pas compris du tout le sens de ses phrases et qu'il pouvait repartir à zéro, il mourait d'envie de lui dire pourquoi c'était si compliqué d'aimer Hiei. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement l'aimer et être aimé en retour !

Se rendant compte que Hiei le dévisageait, il rougit encore.

Hiei avait remarqué, depuis qu'ils avaient fait un bout de chemin, les rougeur sur le visage de Kurama chaque fois que celui-ci se rendait compte qu'il le regardait.

Il n'osait interpréter ce signe comme il n'osait pas croire que les mots « je t'aime » qu'avait prononcés Kurama lui étaient adressés dans le sens propre.

_« Hiei, je crois que … »_

_« Shuichi –kun, à table ! »_

Hiei fallit mourir de peur : on avait pas idée de hurler comme ça !

Kurama maudit sa mère intérieurement : au moment où il avait trouvé le courage de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Hiei aller fuir et il ne pourrait pas le lui dire…

_« __J'arrive, Kasaan …__»_

Hiei regarda Kurama.

S'apprêtant à partir, il lui tourna le dos, prêt à sauter par la fenêtre.

Kurama, dans un élan désespéré, le retint par le bras.

_« Hiei, non … »_

Hiei stoppa net : Kurama venait de le toucher... Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de stupeur et de peur aussi. Que se passait-il

_« Reste, je ne traînerai pas, je …Il faut que je t'explique .. »_

Kurama ne lâchait pas le bras de Hiei qui n'osait pas lui faire face. Mais que lui arrivait-il à ce baka sama ? Il l'embarrassait à le tenir comme ça !

_« Promets-moi que tu seras là quand je remonterai ! »_

_« Non, je peux pas… »_

Non, il n'était pas question d'être là ! Non, il fallait qu'il comprenne de lui-même ce qui se passait : pourquoi ces mots étaient si importants ? Pourquoi la présence de Kurama l'embarrassait, là, pour le moment

Kurama le lâcha : il venait de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Hei était déjà à moitié dehors quand il leva les yeux sur son ami, voyant une larme s'écraser au sol.

_« Kurama ! »_

Il leva les yeux sur Hiei et vit une petit perle bleue voler vers lui. Il la saisit au vol.

Hiei disparut.

Sa pierre… Pourquoi la lui avait-il donnée ? Etait-ce la promesse qu il revindrait ?

_Réponse au commentaire _

_**Hadès** Tous d'abords merci, je suis trop content moi d avoir des commentaires je vais donc répondre a vos commentaire lol _

_**Masamicorp :**_ _C'est triste ! Pauvre Kurama... Snif... Mais j'aime bien l'idée de faire un petit Hiei tout ignorant des choses de la vie... lol  
Comme j'avais pas pu lire ta fic tout de suite, je suis allée voir sur ta home page, et j'ai vu que tu avais écrit tout plein de fanfics sur Yu Yu Hakusho... Comment que j'ai été trop contente ! En plus y'avait plein de chouettes illustrations que moi j'avais pas (Hiei avec une jolie petite robe...)_

_**Hadès** bas il est ignorant Hiei car car il ne connaît ni l amour et s'il connaît le sexe il n apus que le connaître à travèrent un violé voilà _

_**Masamicorp :**_ _Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'es une dépressive chronique ou quoi ! C'est super tristounet là... Mais j'adore ce petit Hiei... Il est trop mignon !_

_**Hadès** moi dépressive non pas du tous sadique oui a font mdr j adore torturé mais les personnage puis ses sur tous parce que j aime faire des histoire long et tortueuse _

_**Sahada** :_ _Pourquoi Hiei est-il si compliqué ? **soupir  
**Mais cela lui ressemble bien  
Bravo _

_**Hadès**parce que...car ses Hiei mdr tu la déjà vus simplifié une situation mdr moi pas** a la la la** et oui sa lui ressemble enfin je fais tous pour car j assaille de gardé les caractère originaux du manga ses pas facile parfois mdr merci en tous cas pour vos encouragement et j espère que cette suite vous plaira et non toujours pas de lemon lool mais qui sais peut être dans quelque chapitre _


	4. chapitre4

**_Auteur_**_: Hadéshiei_

**_Origine_**_ : gundam wing_

**_Disclamer _:** bouououou j ai fait une demande oficiél pour adopté au moin hiei mais il a pas voulus de moi il ma brulée les fesse snif donc voila comme dab le message qui tue : les perso sont pas a moi je ne gagne pas d argent je suis juste fan

_Genre_ : Heu…. Yaoi ça vous suffit ?

_**Couples **: hum pour quoi pas une boulle de glace fraise Kurama coller à une boulle de vanille Hiei surmonté de crème fraîche Miami _

_**Remarque **: J'espère que vous allez aimer ;;_

**quand te revérais je**

Kurama regarda la petite pierre bleue qui miroitait dans sa main.

Il se souvenait de la première fois où il avait tenu celle-ci :

c'était quelques mois avant, à la fin du tournoi du Makai.

Hiei l'avait attendu sur le chemin du retour. Comme son cœur s'était serré en voyant le youkai appuyé contre un arbre… Il lui avait demandé s'il repartait… Kurama aurait espéré que, en lui répondant oui, Hiei lui demande de rester. S'il l'avait fait, il serait resté et, quelque part, il avait été soulagé qu'il ne le fasse pas.

Puis, il lui avait lancé la pierre… Quand il l'avait vue au creux de sa main, il avait vraiment cru que Hiei la lui donnait mais l'expression du youkai lui avait fait réaliser. Alors, pour camouflé sa gêne, il avait tourné ça à la dérision mais là, aujourd'hui, pas de doutes : Hiei lui avait confié son bien le plus précieux… Il sera la pierre sur son cœur, releva ses yeux sur la fenêtre par où Hiei avait disparu, ses yeux emplis de larmes mais, pour la première fois depuis deux mois, ses larmes étaient accompagné d'un sourire : tant qu'il aurait cette pierre, il aurait de l'espoir de revoir Hiei.

Kurama passa la pierre autour de son cou et descendit rejoindre sa famille.

Hiei était resté camouflé par le feuillage du cerisier, il regardait Kurama.

Il n'avait pas réfléchit quand il avait envoyé la pierre à celui-ci mais il savait que cette pierre, toute précieuse qu'elle était à ses yeux, lui serait plus utile à lui pour le moment. N'avait-elle pas la vertu d'être apaisante ?

Quand Kurama releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes et ce sourire indéfinisablement beau, Hiei sentit un frison le parcourir : ce sourire… Ah s'il pouvait lui être adressé ! pensa-t-il…

Hiei frissonna : mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ! D'abord, il lui donnait sa pierre et, maintenant, il espérait que Kurama lui sourie… Holà ! Il était temps qu'il se ressaisisse ! Il décida de partir pour rejoindre le Makai : le vent de son monde lui remettrait les idées en place… Mais une chose étrange se produisait, il le savait. Malgré tout ce que Hiei avait pu vivre en deux jours ici, il ne regrettait qu'une chose : celle de devoir repartir… Mais il avait des choses à faire à la frontière et les vacances n'étaient pas connues dans le makai.

Il jeta un dernier regard vers la fenêtre. Elle avait perdu sa lumière : Kurama avait repris sa vie de terrien… Hum, il était bizarre quand même ce kitsune…

La lumière du jour perçait le rideaux de la chambre de Kurama. Celui-ci ouvrit ses yeux verts, accueillant la douce lumière du soleil qui vient agrémenter la belle couleur de ses yeux par de petites paillettes d'or.

Il se redressa, laissant glisser la couverture sur la peau fine et blanche de son torse seulement ornée de cette petite perle bleue que, il y avait un mois, Hiei lui avait donnée. Il n'était pas revenu depuis et, de plus en plus, Kurama se posait la question de savoir s'il reviendrait…. Chaque fois que son cœur se sentait trop lourd, il regardait la petit pierre.

On frappa à sa porte.

_« Kurama-kun »_

Ce n'était pas la voix de sa mère… Mais qui ça pouvait être si tôt ! Kurama, encore mal réveillé, sortit du lit. Il ne portait que le bas de son pyjama. Il chercha le dessus mais celui-ci avait disparu : il avait eu si chaud cette nuit… C'était sûrement dû à son rêve qu'il l'avait enlevé et envoyé valser… Comme on refrappait, il abandonna la recherche et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit, découvrant un grand roux qui lui faisait un sourire béat. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître Kuwabara

_« Kuwabara ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ! »_

Kuwabara sourit.

_« Ta mère m'a laissé entrer. Elle était pressée, elle m'a dit que je pouvais venir te réveiller, la marmotte ! T'as pas oublié qu'on doit aller voir Yukina ensemble ? »_

En fait, Kurama avait complètement oublié! Ca avait été prévu le lendemain du départ de Hiei. Ce jour-là, il avait été au temple de Genkai et Kuwabara lui avait fait promettre de le raccompagné lorsqu'il irait revoir sa bien-aimée.

Kuwabara entra dans la chambre. Ah sacré Kurama ! Il était toujours aussi ordonné : sa chambre était propre et bien rangée. Elle reflétait ce que Kurama inspirait quand on le voyait : quelqu'un de beau, d'intelligent et de calme… apaisant…

Kuwabara le regarda un moment, de bas en haut. Celui-ci portait une culotte de pyjama à lignes roses « pas étonnant » pensa Kuwabara mais le fait qu'il soit torse nus, ça oui ! Kuwabara rougit, la chevelure rouge déposée sur la fine peaux blanche de ses épaules et le visage angélique orné de ses magnifiques yeux verts…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ! Kurama était un mec !

Il se donna un coup sur la tête.

_« Ca va pas, Kuwabara .. ? »_

_« Si, ça va. Dépêche-toi : ma Yukina nous attend ! »_

C'est là qu'il remarqua la petite perle qui pendait au cou de Kurama : il l'avait déjà vue mais où.. ?

* * *

'' _**Bonjour, je suis Kuwabara le brave ! Hihihi, suis le meilleur ami de cet empaffé de Yusuké ! Je suis aussi devenu très amis avec Kurama. C'est vrai qu'il ressemble fort à une fille, c'est dingue ! A l'observer comme ça, on pourrait voir une très jolie fille mais c'est un mec, bande de pervers ! Vous faites pas d idées !**_

_**Vous avez vu ? Il porte une perle ! Je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vue ailleurs mais où ? Bah, ça doit être une mode : Kurama prend un grand soin de son image… Là, on va voir ma Yukinaaaaaaaa ! Allez, je vous laisse.''

* * *

**_

Kurama sélectionnait des vêtement quand il remarqua le regard insistant de Kuwabara sur son torse. Il rougit, se rendent compte de sa nudité mais comprit aussi que Kuwabara fixait la petite boule bleue qui pendait à son cou. Kurama paniqua : s'il découvrait que c'était la perle de Hiei, il allait être mal… encore plus mal s'il faisait le rapprochement avec Yukina !

_« Kuwabara, tu veux bien arrêter de me mater ? »_

Celui-ci rougit et répondit violemment.

_« Mais t'es malade : je te matais pas, je regardais ton collier ! »_

Kurama était encore plus paniqué.

_« Tu l'as acheté où ? J'en offrirait bien un à Yukina »_

Kurama fallit pleurer de soulagement : Kuwabara était si naïf ! Mais, pour une fois, ça lui était favorable et il était heureux que Kuwabara soit son ami.

_« Je pense pas que Yukina aime les bijoux. »_

_« Oui, t'as raison… »_

Dès que Kurama fut prêt, ils se mirent en route pour le temple de Genkai où ils passèrent la journée à la plage. Kurama aimait cet endroit où la nature était encore souveraine. Il regarda le jeune couple croquer la vie à pleine dent, comme il aurait aimé être à leur place avec Hiei !

Kurama marchait seul sur la plage pendant que Yukina et Kuwabara jouaient à s'éclabousser dans le coucher de soleil.

Le vent soufflait dans ses cheveux, ramenant les vagues qui venaient se jeter sur ses pieds.

Kurama n'arrêtait pas de penser à Hiei… Quand reviendrait-il ?

Le contact avec Yukina avait ranimé sa douleur : elle ressemblait beaucoup à Hiei, même si leurs caractères étaient opposés.

_« Hiei, quand reviendras-tu ? »_

Au même moment, dans le Makai…

Hiei faisait sa patrouille habituelle pour ramener les humains qui s'égaraient dans le Makai. Il s'étai entraîné durement ces derniers temps et n'avait plus repensé à ce qui s'était passé avec Kurama sur terre…

_« Hiei ? »_

_« Oui, Mokuro ? »_

_« Comment se passe ta ronde ? »_

_« Elle s'est bien passée. »_

_« Hum, tu as de la visite… »_

Hiei sursauta. De la visite ? Mais qui pouvait bien venir le voir ? Et si c'était Kurama ?...

Il sentit son corps paniquer… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi le fait que Kurama vienne le rendait-il si nerveux

Quand Hiei entra dans la grand pièce du conseil, il découvrit Yusuké qui était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil.

Il sentit son cœur se calmer mais aussi une drôle de sensation prendre la place : il regrettait que se ne soit pas Kurama.

_« Yusuké… »_

_« Salut, Hiei, comment va ? »_

_« Si tu en venais au fait de ta visite ? »_

_« Bah je suis venu sur la tombe de mon père et, comme la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, bah, tu semblais pas être de bonne humeur, je suis passé faire un coucou… »_

Hiei grimaça : oui, c'est vrai, ce baka sama de Yusuké s'était trouvé là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

_« Oui, j'avais les nerfs. »_

_« Plus que d'habitude… Ca va mieux ? »_

_« Oui. Comment vont les autres sur terre ? »_

Hiei avait fait bifurquer la conversation, espérant prendre des nouvelles de Kurama et éviter de s'expliquer avec Yusuk.

Yusuké avait bien compris mais n'insista pas : il savait que personne ne pouvait faire parler Hiei à part peut-être Kurama…

« _Bah, ils vont tous bien. Keiko est toujours aussi brusque avec moi et, quant à Kuwabara, bah, tu le connais ! »_

_« Hum oui : insignifiant et toujours aussi puéril… »_

_« Oui, on peut dire ça! »_

ysuké eclata de rire puis revin enfin au sujet que hiei atendé

_« Quant à Kurama, bah, tu le connais aussi : il est toujours calme et plongé dans ses livres… à croire qu'il se réfugie là-dedans ! »_

Hiei frémit : il aurait voulu en demander plus mais ça aurait été perçu bizarrement. Il se demandait si Kurama lui en voulait toujours.

_« Tu comptes venir nous voir quand ? »_

_« Je sais pas, j'ai beaucoup de travail. »_

_« Oui, je m'en doutais… »_

_« Tu te doutais de quoi ? »_

Bah, que en tant que monstre, depuis qu'il n'y a plus de méfaits à faire sur terre, tu ne reviendrais plus nous dire bonjour.

Mais il le faisait exprès ou quoi ? Hiei se sentait mal, il avait un folle envie de s'énerver et ça semblait amuser Yusuké.

_« J'ai des responsabilités ! »_

_« Oui… A quand le bébé ? »_

Yusuké essayait d'imaginer un bébé de Mokuro et de Hiei.

Hiei lui enflamma les fesses.

_« Aïe ! »_

_« Ca t'apprendra à dire des bêtises dignes de Kuwabara ! »_

_« Bah quoi, t'es pas avec elle ? »_

_« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »_

_« D'amour, bêta ! »_

Encore ce mot ? Il le hérissait : il valait mieux couper court à cette conversation et vite !

_« Je passerai vous voir, t'as gagné ! »_

Yusuké allait se remettre à parler mais Hiei sortait …

_« Eh ! Attends ! »_

_« Quoi ! C'est bon, je t'ai dit que je passerai ! »_

_« Bon, ok, j'ai compris ! »_

Yusuké regarda Hiei partir : il était vraiment étrange ce démon ! Yusuké l'appréciait vraiment mais il ne parvenait pas à le comprendre.

**Réponse au _reviews_**

_**Hadès **merci de me suivre dans mon ptit délire je voulais rectifié le tire de la dernier fois quand on ma dit être une dépressive non de un jeune ne suis pas une mais un lol de deux je ne suis pas dépressif du tous lol_

_**Yuzu** Moi, j'adore ta fic, mais tu devrais le savoir maintenant ne ?  
J'attends ta suite avec autant d'impatience que toi tu attends la mienne. Promis, c'est pour bientôt_

_**Hadès** ma yuzu-sama lol comme je te les dit la suite arrivera avec la fin des examen de ma petit n amourette de Anardil tu vois ses qui mdr puis attend la suite moi de cauchemar alors il vas l aimé sont saga notre petit shakra mdr_

**_Masami_** Ah la la, que va-t-il se passer ensuite ! Bon, ça s'annonce bien, il lui a donné sa pierre... Lemon ou pas lemon pour la suite ?

_**Hadès** pas de lemon mdr comme je les dit mais fic sont longue et sadique aussi bien pour les lecteur que pour les perso gniakgniak et oui j aime le Nutela mdr ( référence au mail )_

_**Sahada **Cela fais trois jours que j'essaie de t'envoyer une review mais Ffnet n'était pas d'accord.  
Cela m'étonne que Kurama ne soit pas confiant. D'habitude il a vraiment beaucoup de sang froid.  
Et puis Hiei continue à nier l'évidence... C'est dommage mais bon il est facile de le comprendre_

_**Hadès** je sais j avais la blague aussi snif il voulait même pas que je corrige des truc enfin ses réglée._

_Quand a mon cher Kurama l'amour a ses raison que la raison ignore puis il faux dire que face à un Hiei je vois pas qui le serais mdr quand a hiei il et pas près d ouvrire les yeux ses une autruche ce mec comme quand on lui dit qu il dois le dire a sa sœur mais non pas question lol _

_Puis sa serais pas drôle si il comprenait tous de suit hiihi_


	5. chapitre5

**_Auteur_**_: Hadéshiei_

**_Origine_**_ : gundam wing_

**_Disclamer _:** _eux comme je vous lavais dit la dernier fois Hiei ma joliment cuit les fesse et je n ais pas pu m assoire durent un long mois snif donc je me suis attaqué a Kurama je déconseille a tous les fan de vouloir adopté Kurama se dernier et plus piquant qu un cactus et mais bras se souvienne de la douleur en claire je suis toujours pas proprio ni de kurama ni des autre snif je re tourne me soigné_

_**Genre :** Heu…. Yaoi ça vous suffit ?_

_**Couples **: hum pour quoi pas une boulle de glace fraise Kurama coller à une boulle de vanille Hiei surmonté de crème fraîche Miami _

_**Remarque **: J'espère que vous allez aimer ;;_

**retrouvailles**

Il faisait totalement noir dans la chambre de Hiei. Celui-ci était revenu de sa patrouille, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de faire son rapport à Mokuro.

Il était étendu sur le grand lit, la tête calée dans ses cousins il regardait le plafond fait de roche taillée. Seuls ses yeux rouges, grands ouverts, miroitaient dans cette obscurité totale. Ca faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il avait reçu la visite de Yusuké… Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse a cette question ni même le courage d'aller à nouveau retrouver ses amis dans le monde des humains.

Kurama ne pouvait pas l aimer, non pas lui…. Kurama… Le beau Yhoko Kurama… Cruel et si froid qui pouvait avoir qui il voulait… Pourquoi, le voudrait-il lui ?

Hiei avait essayé de ne plus penser à ça, ni a Kurama mais il avait découvert que c'était chose impossible : il ne comprenait pas ce besoin de penser à Kurama…

Il l'avait toujours fait mais ne s'était jamais rendu compte de l'ampleur que ça prenait.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il pensait à Yusuké ou à Mokuro de la même façon mais, à y bien réfléchir, non. L'avis de Kurama lui importait plus que celui des autres et, quand il sentait Kurama en danger ou autre, il perdait tout son self contrôle. Pas comme quand Yusuké se battait… Pourtant, il savait que Kurama était fort et pouvait se défendre.

Hiei secoua la tête, grognant de rage.

Il se redressa violemment dans son lit, se prenant la tête dans les mains : il voulait extirper l'image de Kurama pour pouvoir dormir et sortir toutes ces questions, ne plus sentir cette drôle de chaleur accompagnée de vertiges qu'il avait quand il pensait à lui !

Un rayon de lumière vint le déranger : on ouvrait sa porte. Hiei attrapa son sabre qu'il ne gardait jamais loin de lui.

_« Hiei »_

Mokuro… Que lui voulait-elle encore ? Hiei rentra la lame dans son fourreau et resta assis sur son lit pendant que Mokuro pénétrait dans la chambre.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Mokuro pour que son oeil mécanique s'adapte à l obscurité de la pièce et repère les yeux brillants de Hiei.

Celui-ci semblait, comme à son habitude, excédée et de mauvaise humeur.

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit, redécouvrant le torse musclé de Hiei qu'elle avait déjà pu voir quand il était entré à son service et qu'elle l'avait soigné après son combat contre le chirurgien de l'enfer.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »_

Lâcha Hiei sur le ton qui semblait toujours énervé et sur le point de crier.

_« Tu n'es pas venu faire ton rapport… Ca fait deux jours, je commençais à m'inquiéter. »_

_**

* * *

**_

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Mokuro. J'étais une des trois puissances de Makai avant le grand tournois. Aujourd'hui, je ne suis plus aussi forte qu'autrefois car j'ai appris la compassion et l'amour et je le dois à Hiei. Je ne le lui ai pas dit mes sentiments, de peur d'être repoussée et de le perdre à jamais. Je m'inquiète pour lui : depuis quelque temps, il semble soucieux et plus noir que jamais… Et s'il me quittait ! "

* * *

_« C'est qu'il n'y avait rien à dire de plus que d'habitude ! »_

Mokuro dévisageait Hiei : il semblait encore tracassé. Il avait le visage fermé, il était assis comme à son habitude : les jambes écartées les bras pendant entre celles-ci, dans une attitude désinvolte, le sabre posé à coté de lui, dans les draps froissés. On aurait dit qu'il s'était battu avec ceux-ci. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur dans toute la pièce. Hiei avait dû se débattre pour imprégner ses draps à un tel point qu'il embaumaient la chambre.

Ses yeux avaient d'ailleurs fait le tour de celle-ci. Elle était, comme Hiei, simple : pas de chichi, un lit une chaise où étaient déposés négligemment son écharpe et sa cape ainsi que sa chemisette noire.

Rien qui ne pouvait aider Mokuro à identifier le malaise de Hiei.

Elle revint sur Hiei qui semblait être reparti dans ses pensées, l'examinant pour trouver un indice une réponse. C'est là qu'elle remarqua que Hiei ne portait plus qu'une des perles…

_« Tu as perdu une de tes perles. »_

Hiei sursauta, ne réalisant pas tout de suite de quoi lui parlait Mokuro. Il renifla dédaigneusement.

_« Non. »_

_« Ah tu t'es enfin décidé à la rendre à ta sœur ? »_

_« Non. »_

Là, il était énervant : il allait lui dire ce qu'il en avait fait, oui ? Elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau : c'était le seul indice qu'elle avait !

_« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en as fait si tu ne l'as pas rendue à ta sœur ? »_

Hiei en avait marre de cet interrogatoire : il voulait retrouver la paix et il avait compris qu'elle ne le lâcherais qu'avec une réponse… En quoi ça pouvait l'intéressé où était sa pierre !

_« Ca c'est celle de ma sœur ! La mienne, je l'ai prêtée à Kurama… »_

Mokuro sentit son cœur se serrer : Hiei avait prêté sa pierre… La chose la plus précieuse… Une chose qu'il avait cherchée si longtemps… Il l'avait prêtée à Kurama ! Etait-il si spécial pour lui, au point de lui confier ce bien si précieux !

Mokuro comparait cette pierre au cœur de Hiei depuis longtemps et de savoir qu'il l'avait confiée à Kurama la bouleversait réellement : comment devait-elle prendre ça ? Soit il aimait Kurama plus que tout… Soit elle s'était trompée et Hiei n'y tenait pas tant que ça… C'est ça : Hiei ne devait pas y tenir tant que ça !

_« Bon t'as autre chose à me dire ? »_

coupa Hiei d'un ton sec qui voulait dire « lâche-moi, je suis pas d'humeur ».

Mokuro, trop estomaqué pour parler, lui répondit que non d'un signe de tête.

Hiei savait que c'était le moment de se lancer et c'est ce qu'il fit au moment où la jeune femme s'apprêtait à sortir…

_« Mokuro »_

Elle se retourna, une lueur d'espoir et de joie qu'il la rappelle : au fond, s'il était là, c'est que Hiei ne tenait pas tant que ça à Kurama !

_« Je vais aller quelques jours dans le monde des humains, je tenais à te prévenir. »_

Elle venait de se faire un faux espoir et se fut le cœur gros et la larme prête à couler de son oeil qu'elle lui répondit.

_« Pas de soucis ! »_

Elle referma la porte, pouvant enfin laisser éclater sa peine.

Hiei se relaissa tomber sur l'oreiller : enfin seul, il allait pouvoir peut-être arriver à dormir ! En plus, il n'avait plus le choix : il avait prévenu Mokuro de son départ le lendemain alors il partirait !

Il prit la perle de sa sœur entre ses doigts et la regarda. Elle l'apaisait et il finit par s'endormir.

Au même moment, dans sa chambre, Kurama était penché sur son devoir de math. Tapotant son crayon sur le cahier, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ses grands yeux verts se miraient dans le cadre de la petit photo qui trônait au centre de son bureau. Dans un soupire, espérant comme la dernière fois : Hiei vindrait s'il percevait son appel… Kurama prononça son nom…

_« Hiei »_

Il abandonna son bureau pour s'approcher de la fenêtre ouverte, s'accoudant sur le rebord et cherchant dans les feuillages éclairés par le croissant de lune, la petite silhouette noire qu'il connaissait si bien. Il scrutait l'obscurité de ses yeux verts pleins d'espoir, de désir et d'amour. Sa main s'était portée à la petite perle bleue. Machinalement, il la serrait comme on serre un talisman et, chaque soir, c'était le même rituel : il priait la pierre de lui ramener l'air qui lui donnait la vie .

Au bout d'une heure, Kurama finit par regagner son lit, sombrant dans le monde des rêves qui était devenu son seul refuge depuis quelques temps…

Le jour perça et Kurama sentit la brise du matin venir frôlé sa joue. Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, il faisait un si beau rêve… Il releva un peu la couverture sur sa joue, marmonnant.

La brise revint à nouveau le titiller. A moitié endormi mais bien obligé de se lever car cette brise avait décidé de l'ennuyer, Kurama s'extirpa de son cocon chaud et ferma la fenêtre, poussant un soupir pour mieux se rejeter dans ses draps chauds.

Kurama qui était presque replongé dans son rêve, se mit à réfléchir, inconsciemment sûrement : il était pourtant sûr d'avoir fermé cette purée de fenêtre… Il n'avait même pas remarqué deux yeux rouges qui suivaient sa progression, ni même la présence de Hiei qui, pourtant, était assis sur son bureau, les bras croisés sur son torse, attendant sagement que Kurama se réveille…

Kurama se redressa, droit comme un I, dans son lit : s'il avait fermé la fenêtre la veille, comment pouvait-elle être ouverte ce matin ! Il tourna sa tête d'un mouvement rapide, se sentant observé, faisant voler sa belle chevelure un peu emmêlée et ses yeux arrêtèrent de chercher quand… ils rencontrèrent ceux du petit youkai !

Kurama se frotta les yeux : il devait être mal réveillé, il rêvait que Hiei était assis sur son bureau, le dévisageant de ses magnifiques yeux rouges ….

_« Pas trop tôt ! »_

La réflexion cinglante de Hiei lui fit réaliser : non ce n'était pas un rêve, il était bien là, posé sur le bureau, comme un cadeau de Pâques. Kurama eu du mal à ne pas sauter hors du lit pour aller déballer ce cadeau…

_« Tu te ramollis Kurama, tu m'as même pas senti entrer… »_

Comment aurait-il pu le sentir : même s'il avait senti son aura, comme il rêvait de Hiei, il avait dû prendre ça pour un rêve encore en cours…

_« J'étais trop fatigué ! Ca ne t'arrive jamais Hiei ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'arriver ? »_

_« Te faire tuer par moi … »_

_« Tu ne me tuerais pas, j'en suis sûr… »_

Hiei lui sourit un sourire noir, plein de sous-entendus et de menaces mais, étonnamment, Kurama prit ça comme une inclinaison… Sûrement dû à ce que l'amour rend aveugle, pensa-t-il.

_« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? »_

_« Un certain temps. »_

Kurama sortit de ses draps mais la pièce était toujours froide.

_« Tu aurais pu fermer la fenêtre au moins… »_

_« Ca t'a réveillé. »_

C'était bien Hiei ça : ça aurait été plus simple de le secouer ou de l'appeler… Non, il avait choisi la manière cruelle…

Hiei observa Kurama : il portait un pyjama rose à lignes jaunes… Pourquoi avait-il toujours des vêtements roses se demanda Hiei. Se rendant compte que la question était puérile et qu'il n'avait pas à penser à la tenue de Kurama, Hiei grogna.

_« Quoi, ça va pas ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »_

_« Tu m'as fait perdre mon temps ! Je dois encore aller voir Yusuké et j'aimerais rentrer au Makai ! »_

Kurama sentit son cœur se serrer : s'il était là pour repartir, comment allait-il pouvoir s'expliquer ? Il ne pourrait jamais se faire pardonner.

_« Je vais t'accompagner, je dois aller chez lui justement… »_

mentit Kurama. Pas question de le laisser filer : il comptait bien profiter de sa visite !

_« Si tu veux mais dépêche-toi ! »_

Kurama ouvrit sa penderie, sortant un jeans et un suit blanc. Kurama avait-il fait mentir Hiei : il n'y avait pas de rose pour une fois !

Kurama, dans son empressement, retira sa chemise de pyjama et son pantalon, ne pensant plus qu'à se dépêcher pour ne pas que Hiei parte sans lui, oubliant que celui-ci était là et pouvait le voir…

Hiei regardait Kurama faire, détaillant celui-ci aussi innocemment que possible : il ne se rendait même pas compte du mal qu'il pouvait y avoir à apprécier le corps de Kurama mais se rendait-il seulement compte qu'il l'appréciait ?

Il admirait la peau fine et ivoirienne de Kurama, les courbes gracieuses de son dos soulignées par ses mèches rouges qui ruisselaient comme une rivière… Son corps était fin et élancé mais musclé… Ce n'est que lorsque ses yeux atterrirent sur les fesses de Kurama que son esprit réalisa…

_« Baka Sama ! »_

pensa-t-il tout haut, faisant se retourner Kurama…

_« Je me dépêche ! »_

Hiei avait les joues un peu rougies.

_« Oui, je t'attends dehors ! »_

lança-t-il, sautant par la fenêtre.

Kurama frissonna : il avait réouvert cette fenêtre sans penser que Kurama était nu.

_« Hiei, la …. »_

Mais il était déjà parti… Kurama enfila très vite ses vêtements et ferma la fenêtre.

Il était grand temps qu'il apprenne à Hiei que lui n'était pas un démon de feu et qu'il ne supportait pas aussi bien que lui la morsure du froid.

Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre. La maison était vide. Il entra dans la cuisine et écrivit un mot .

_« Cher Kasaan, je suis chez Yusuké, je rentre pour le souper. Bisous. Shuichi. »_

Il attrapa un croissant pour lui et un pour Hiei et fonça vers la porte, le croissant en bouche, l'autre dans la main. Il sautilla sur un pied pour mettre sa chaussure puis sur l'autre pour la suivante et sortit aussi vite que possible rejoindre Hiei qui l'attendait en plein milieu du chemin.

_« Je suis là… »_

« Pfffff ! Pas trop tôt ! Si tu dormais habillé, ça serait mieux ! »

Kurama tendit le croisant à Hiei sans lui répondre. Celui-ci le renifla comme ci Kurama allait chercher à l'empoissonner…

L'odeur semblait bonne alors il se hasarda à le prendre. Il regarda Kurama qui croqua dans le sien, comme pour le rassurer.

_« Mange, je vais pas t'empoissonner ! »_

Hiei mordit dans le croisant. Se rendant compte que c'était vraiment bon, il l'enfonça dans sa bouche entièrement.

_« Hé ! Tu vas t'étouffer ! »_

Tu parles, pensa Kurama, voyant Hiei déglutir : il est pire qu'un boa ! Kurama sourit puis éclata de rire : ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ri comme ça, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter ! Hiei semblait mi choqué mi content : Kurama semblait mieux que la dernière fois.

Ce fut le rire de Kurama qui alerta Yuzuké qui était sur le pas de sa porte, prêt à partir car sa mère avait encore trop bu.

Il passa sa tête, découvrant un Kurama hilare et un Hiei impassible qui semblait faire celui qui ne le connaissait pas…

_« Hiei, Kurama… Qu'est-ce qui le fait rire comme ça ? »_

_« Hum si je savais… »_

oui lança Hiei, faussement choqué. En fait, Kurama lui donnait aussi envie de rire. Il se contrôlait difficilement…

_« Kurama, pourquoi tu ris ? »_

Celui-ci agita la main comme pour dire rien, rien mais il n aurait pas pu parler : son ventre lui faisait mal !

Hiei finit par lui aussi éclater de rire…

Yusuké et Kurama se regardèrent : c'était la première fois que Hiei éclatait de rire de bon cœur. Ses traits étaient détendus et ses yeux pétillaient de petites lueurs… Kurama fondait littéralement !

Hiei s'arrêta, dévisageant Yusuké et Kurama qui le dévoraient du regard.

_Bah quoi ? »_

Ce fut le fou-rire général qui ne fut interrompu que lorsque Hiei sentit Kuwabara approcher. Son visage redevint sévère.

Kurama et Yusuké se calmèrent et suivirent la direction du regard de Hiei et, au coin de la rue, apparut Kuwabara qui venait aussi rende visite à Yusuké.

_« Eh ! Kuwabara ! »_

_« Pfffff ! Tu pouvais pas te taire ! Il nous aurait peut-être pas vus, aveugle comme il est ! »_

Kuwabara qui les avait rejoint, salua Kurama et Yusuké mais, n'ayant pas loupé la réflexion de Hiei, lui lança comme bonjour :

_« Tiens, il est revenu, le hérisson des enfers ! »_

Hiei sentit ses cheveux se dresser encore plus sur la tête.

_« Comment tu m'as appellé ! »_

_« Hérisson des enfers… »_

Kurama se doutait que Hiei ne savait même pas ce qu'était une herisson, encore moins un hérisson, mais, sachant que ce qui sortait de la bouche de Kuwabara ne devait pas être romantique, il s'énervait…

La réaction ne fut pas longue à attendre : la banane de Kuwabara s'enflamma.

Celui-ci semblait danser, essayant d'éteindre l'incendie. Hiei, lui, riait… Pas le rire franc et beau qu'il venait d'avoir, non… un rire content de lui, celui du vainqueur…

Quand Kuwabara put éteindre l'incendie, il fallut toute l'habileté de Yusuké pour l'empêcher de coller une droite à Hiei qui ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, provoquant le garçon.

Une fois les esprits calmés, Yusuké reprit plus calmement .

_« Si on faisait un truc tous ensemble demain, pour fêter la visite de Hiei ? »_

_« Pfffff ! Comptez pas sur moi, je ne fêterai que son départ ! »_

_« De toute façon, tu n'étais pas invité, bêta ! »_

_« Quoi ! »_

Avant que ça ne reparte de plus belle, Kurama, d'un ton calme et diplomate, avec un petit sourire à l'intention de Hiei, reprit.

Hiei resta un moment estomaqué : Kurama lui souriait ! A lui ! Il en perdait tout à fait le fil des insultes de Kuwabara !

_« Oui, on pourrait aller au temple de maître Genkai et passer la soirée là… »_

_« Oui, on dormirait à la belle étoile ! C'est le week-end après tout et, moi, je serais pas mécontent de m'éloigner un peu de ma mère. »_

Kuwabara qui venait de réaliser que Hiei ne l'écoutait plus et qu'en plus on parlait de maître Genkai - ce qui voulait dire Yukina - reporta toute son attention sur Yusuké.

_« Ca c'est une idée : la nuit à la belle étoile avec dame Yukinaaaaaaaa ! »_

Le nom de Yukina dans la bouche de Kuwabara hérissa encore Hiei qui quitta sa stupeur de tout à l'heure, reprenant ses esprits…

_« Pff ! Sombre crétin ! »_

_« Toi, le pygmée, tu ne connais rien à la force de l'amour ! »_

_« Tu crois qu'elle t'aime ? Elle a juste pitié… »_

Et c'était reparti entre les noms d'oiseaux et les incendies.

Yusuké se retourna vers Kurama.

_« Sombre crétin ! Tu t'es déjà vu ? T'es comme un corbeau : tout le temps habillé de tes vieilles loques ! »_

Kurama les regardait, souriant.

_« Comment tu fais pour les supporter tous les deux ? »_

_« Moi, ce sont que des vêtement, je peux les retirer ! Toi, ton visage tu devras le porter toute ta vie ! »_

Kurama aurait bien répondu qu'il trouvait Hiei mignon quand il s'emportait contre Kuwabara mais Yusuké n'aurait pas compris…

_« Tu peux bien parler avec ta tignasse ! »_

_« Je ne les entends plus, c'est devenu comme une sorte de bourdonnement… »_

Hiei enflamma à nouveau les cheveux de Kuwabara.

_« On devrait peut-être intervenir avant qu'il n'y aie un mort ! »_

Hiei riait encore et Kuwabara courrait autour d'eux trois…

_« Aidez-moi, aidez-moi ! »_

_« Pathétique ! »_

_« Non, laisse-les : c'est leur façon bien à eux de se dire qu'ils sont heureux de se revoir… »_


	6. chapitre6

**_Auteur_**_: Hadéshiei_

**_Origine_**_ : gundam wing_

**Disclamer :** _j ai pris ma cane a péché mon épuisée et je me suis dit que j aller matraqué a un plus petit poisson que kurama et hiei j ai donc penser à yusuké et oui pas bête le gas si j attrape yusuké et que je le garde ligoté les autre vont venir le sauvé et la pouf je les attrape tous d un coups plan génial pas vrais … bas il y avais un hic et oui comme toujours le hic ses que j ai pas penser que yusuké me ferais goûté sont rayon astrale massette sa fais mal ses pire que le fulguro poins de goldorak_

**_Genre_** : _Heu…. Yaoi ça vous suffit ? _

_**Couples **: hum pour quoi pas une boulle de glace fraise Kurama coller à une boulle de vanille Hiei surmonté de crème fraîche Miami _

_**Remarque **: J'espère que vous allez aimer ;;_

_**Retrouvaille suite **_

Bip bip bip bip biiiiiiiip biiiiiiiib…

Shiori ouvrit ses yeux.

Sortant délicatement de son lit, elle posa la main sur le réveil pour couper l'alarme qui venait de la libérer des bras de Morphée, découvrent ainsi l'heure sur l'affichage de Celui-ci :

7h du matin… Et, comme chaque matin, la jeune femme devait se préparer pour partir à son travail. Abandonnant son lit et son réveil, elle se dirigea vers sa penderie pour y sélectionner les vêtements qu'elle comptait porter pour la journée : un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche.

Elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bains, mitoyenne de sa chambre, quand elle entendit les pas pressés dévaler les escaliers. Elle resta un moment interloquée : qui pouvait bien descendre si tôt ? Shuichui-kun était le seul à la maison, il n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui et, ces derniers temps, il ne sortait pas… La porte d'entrée claqua.

Shiori s'approcha de la fenêtre, écartant les rideaux, découvrant, dans la rue ensoleillé, un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs en épis au centre de celle-ci, il semblait attendre quelqu'un, sûrement Shuichui…

Shiori le connaissait sans le connaître : elle l'avait souvent vu raccompagner Shuichui-kun quand il revenait de l'école. Elle s'était souvent demandé ce que ce petit garçon faisait avec son grand fils… Il devait avoir quoi ? 11ans, pas plus…

Elle s'était dit qu'il devait bien se sentir seul pour toujours être avec un jeune homme au lieu de jouer avec des enfants de son âge… Et, connaissant la gentillesse de son fils, celui-ci devait l'avoir pris sous son aile, comme le ferait un grand frère.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme put voir son grand garçon dont elle est si fière rejoindre le petit garçon. Il lui souriait, ce beau sourire radieux qu'elle aimait tant voir sur le visage de son fils. Elle ne l'avait d'ailleurs plus vu depuis quelques temps et se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour lui. Il semblait avoir perdu le goût de vivre mais, apparemment, ça allait mieux…

Elle put voir les deux amis s'éloigner et disparaître au coin de la rue. Le cœur soulagé, la femme quitta la fenêtre pour reprendre ses activités, ne se doutant pas qu'elle venait d'assister à un instant d'intimité privilégié de son fils, laissant, pour seule preuve de ce regard indiscret sur sa vie privée, une petit trace de buée sur la vitre.

Une fois habillée, elle descendit déjeuner, trouvant les mots de son époux et de son fils.

L'un lui souhaitait une bonne journée, l'autre l'avertissait qu'il allait voir son ami Yusuké

Et, c'est soulagée et heureuse quelle commença sa journée.

* * *

_**« Bonjour, je suis Shiori, la mère de Shuichui que vous connaissez plus sous le nom de Kurama. Je l'ai élevé pendant 15ans et j'ignore qui il est vraiment… Pour moi, Shuichui est mon fils et je l'aime plus que tout et, même si j'apprenais que c'est un démon, ça ne changerait rien ! Depuis peu, notre famille s'est agrandie : je me suis remariée et j'ai donc apporté à mon fils un beaux-père et un demi-frère : Shuichui-chan. Tout se passait bien… Normal avec un fils aussi doux et aimant que Suichui-kun… Je ne souhaite qu'une chose : le voir heureux et qu'un jour, il me présente celle qu il aimera… »**_

* * *

Une fois les chamailleries terminées entre Hiei et Kuwabara, les garçons avaient eu le plaisir de revenir sur leurs bons souvenirs et les heures avaient filé comme s'envolent les fleurs de cerisier au grés des caprices du vent.

L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé quand Yusuké pris congé de ses amis : celui-ci venait de se rendre compte de l'heure et, surtout, de se rappeler le rendez-vous fixé avec Keiko.

En effet, le pauvre jeune homme avait délaissé la pauvre Keiko qui faisait le pied de grue depuis une heure devant la salle de cinéma. Quand elle vit Yusuké arriver, elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait rien.

Celui-ci, se croyant sorti d'affaire, sourit à la jeune femme mais il se trompait : il eu droit à une magistrale gifle et dû faire pénitence tout le long du trajet de retour, lui expliquant qu'il était désolé.

Il ne restait plus que Kurama, Hiei et Kuwabara.

Ils étaient au milieu du parc, Hiei assis sur le banc, ne disant mot, écoutant le grand crétin de rouquin discuter de ses études avec Kurama. Il bailla.

Qu'est-ce que les humains étaient ennuyeux !

Hiei, excédé de cette conversation qui ne l'intéressait pas du tous, lança un regard noir à Kurama qui frissonna en croisant les yeux du youkai.

_« Bon ben, moi je vais y aller ! On se voit demain Kurama, salut Hiei ! »_

Il s'éloigna. Hiei leva les yeux sur Kurama dans une expression qui semblait dire

'' tu l'as vu ce poltron ? Il se carapate ! ''

En effet, Kuwabara avait préféré battre en retraite et sauver le peu de cheveux qui n'étaient pas calcinés, laissent le pauvre Kurama avec ce petit démon et, surtout, en plein milieux de leur conversation…

Kurama regarda la silhouette s'éloigner, les yeux ronds : mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Comme s'il l'avait deviné, il se retourna vers Hiei et, au regard que celui-ci lui faisait, pas besoin de chercher plus loin !

_« Hiei ! »_

lança Kurama sur un ton doux mais qui se voulait choqué, comme lui seul savait le faire.

Hiei changea d'expression… A croire qu'il en avait une palette à son actif…

Il prit la moue de « ben quoi ? J'ai rien fait moi » et c'est ce qu'il clama.

_« Quoi ? J'ai rien dit ! »_

_« Hiei, tu l'as fait fuir… »_

_« J'ai rien fait, je te dis ! »_

Kurama ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Hiei… Non, en fait, il était heureux de se retrouver seul avec lui …..Seul…. A cette idée, il se mit à redouter, la peur l'envahissant, sentant que le moment fatidique qu'il avait redouté toute la journée : celui de l'explication… Qu'allait-il dire ?

Un grand silence s'installa, sans même que Kurama ne le remarque. Hiei, lui, semblait être à son aise, installé sur le banc. Il s'amusait à regarder le vent qui jouait

dans les cheveux de Kurama… Ca lui rappelait les feuillage des arbres rouges du Makai, là où il dormait la plupart du temps

Kurama, se sentant observé, sentit ses joues se piqueter de rouge.

Il fallait qu'il lance la conversation pour briser la glace, pour couper court à ce malaise.

Il avait voulu ce moment… Il avait désiré pouvoir expliquer à Hiei ce qu'il avait vu, pourquoi il lui avait dit ça… Mais, maintenant qu'il en avait la possibilité, les mot s'étranglaient… Pourtant, il avait imaginé cette scène des dizaine de fois et jamais il n'avait été a court d'arguments pour crier son amour… Avec un rire nerveux, il lâcha :

_« Bon, ben, nous voilà seuls… »_

Hiei quitta sa contemplation pour revenir sur les yeux de Kurama… Ces grands yeux verts opalins qui semblaient trembler d'appréhension… Pourtant, Hiei n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire du mal…

_« J'ai remarqué. »_

Coupa-t-il sur un ton qui voulait dire '' t'as rien de plus stupide à me dire ?''

Kurama rougit un peu plus : quel idiot il faisait… Un démon de son âge à court de conversation et gêné comme un adolescent face à celui qu'il aime… C'était vraiment le comble du ridicule ! Il en avait eu des aventures pourtant ! Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti cette peur d'être repoussé… C'était si nouveau… Si effrayant…

Hiei commençait à remuer sur le banc, ce qui annonçait qu'il comptait bouger et s'en aller, ce qui poussait Kurama à parler pour le retenir mais que dire ! Comment expliquer CA avec des mots que le youkai puisse comprendre… ?

_« Hiei … »_

Il revint plonger ses grands yeux rouges dans ceux de Kurama. Celui-ci sentit le feu de ses joues augmenter et baissa ses yeux vers le sol.

Hiei fut surpris de l'attitude de Kurama : pourquoi baissait-il les yeux ? C'était le seul qui soutenait ses regards, d'habitude… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à agir comme ça ?…

Hiei sentit son cœur accélérer : et s'il comptait lui parler de la dernière fois ? Lui faire encore le reproche de le faire soufrir… Non, pas ça ! Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse à ses questions… Et les réponses lui faisaient peur, de toute façon…

Kurama inspira un bon coup : par où commencer ? Ah oui ! Par m'excuser de lui avoir crié dessus…

_« Hiei … Pour ce qui s'est passé, je suis désolé… »_

_« Désolé... »_

répéta Hiei, en fait plus pour que son cerveau imprime l'information qu'autre chose.

Une fois l'information emmagasinée, il réfléchit : pourquoi Kurama s'excusait-il ? Il l'avait pourtant accusé de lui avoir fait du mal… Alors c'est à lui normalement de s'excuser… Il allait finir par le rendre dingue ce kitsune !

Hiei sembla attendre la suite qui ne venait pas…

Kurama avait envie de hurler son amour pour Hiei mais il était complètement paniqué :

la peur avait envahi son corps, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ! Non ! Hiei allait le repousser, il en était sûr ! Comment le youkai pourrait-il comprendre son amour, lui qui ne savait pas ce que c'était !

_« Tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ? »_

dit Hiei, sortant Kurama de sa léthargie.

Il fallait qu'il parle ou le petit démon de feu allait fuir…

Kurama articula une phrase qu'il n'entendait pas.

_« Tu veux dormir à la maison ? »_

Hiei manqua de tomber du banc …. Mais quel crétin ! Il le faisait exprès ou quoi !

Hiei allait répondre « non » d'emblée mais il remarqua que Kurama se mordait la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il se rendait compte de l'ironie de ce qu'il venait de dire…

Hiei se leva, s'éloignant de Kurama.

_«Hiei, attends ! Hiei… »_

Kurama se laissa tomber sur le banc : la silhouette avait déjà disparu, il sentait son cœur exploser et les larmes perler sur ses joues. Il avait tout gâché : Hiei attendait des réponses et il n'avait pas pu les lui donner… Non, il ne voulait pas lui mentir et il n'avait pas trouvé le courage… Et voilà ! Il se retrouvait dans le même état que la nuit où sa vie était devenue aussi compliquée ! Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour où il avait compris que ses sentiments pour Hiei étaient plus forts que l'amitié…

/Flash back/

C'était peu après leur rencontre avec Yuzuké, juste après le combat entre Hiei et Yusuké… Celui-ci avait été sonné par surprise par le rayon astral et Kurama qui était intervenu avait été lui aussi blessé. Ils avaient été amenés à Enma junior qui les avait faits soigner dans l'infirmerie. Kurama s'en voulait d'avoir laissé tomber Hiei dans ses desseins mais il aimait sa mère et aurait tout fait pour elle et Yusuké l'avait aidé au moment critique… Alors, il se devait de l'aider à son tour… Mais quand il avait vu les yeux de Hiei au moment où l'épée l'avait transpercé à la place de Yusuké, il avait vu de la peine et de la colère.

En effet, à ce moment-là, Hiei s'en était voulu d'avoir blessé Kurama mais en voulait encore plus au kitsune d'être intervenu…

Kurama s'était levé durant la nuit pour aller voir Hiei qui grondait, attaché sur son lit.

Celui-ci semblait délirer… C'est aussi ce jour-là que Kurama avait appris pour la sœur de Hiei, comprenant mieux ses motivations…

Il avait veillé sur Hiei, lui murmurant dans son sommeil combien il était désolé d'avoir du le trahir et que plus jamais il ne le trahirait, que plus jamais il ne le laisserait…

Il s'était saisit de la petite main de Hiei, son cœur battait si fort… Il avait si peur pour le petit démon…

Hiei avait murmuré son nom dans son sommeil et Kurama avait senti son cœur bouillir de plaisir : le korime pensait à lui dans son sommeil…

C'était là qu'il avait senti le désir de l'embrasser et qu'il avait du admettre qu'il l'aimait… Ca n'avait pas été facile car Hiei n'avait pas pardonné tout de suite sa trahison mais il ne lui en avait pas voulu énormément…

Puis, Kurama s'était battu pour lui, tout le temps, comme le jour où il était parti sauver sa sœur : il l'avait suivi dans l'ombre pour le protéger…

/fin du flash back/

Kurama rentra chez lui, il portait la terre sur ses épaules…

Il soupa et discuta de tout et de rien avec sa mère et son beaux-père.

Hiei ne comprenait plus rien : pourquoi les humains étaient-ils si bizarres ? Pourquoi Kurama était-il devenu aussi humain ? Grrrrrrrrrr !

Hiei flânait depuis plus de 6 heures dans les rues, la nuit était tombée.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à sortir Kurama de ses pensées ! Ca devenait horrible : tout plein de « si », tout plein de « pourquoi » et de « ce n'est pas possible » mais aucune certitude…

Hiei bouillonnait de rage : il fallait qu'il sache ! Il fallait qu'il comprenne !

Il se dirigea vers la maison de Kurama, grimpant dans le cerisier qui faisait face à la chambre de l'adolescent. Il se faufila à l'intérieur. Comme ce matin, il trouva Kurama recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il avait du pleurer car des traces larmes maculaient ses joues. Hiei avança la main, frôlant celles-ci.

_« Hum, Hiei… »_

Hiei recula d'un bond, tombant au milieu de la pièce, gêné du geste qu'il venait de faire et que Kurama avait du sentir puisqu'il semblait être réveillé…

Mais, en fait, après quelques minutes durant lesquelles Hiei n'osait plus bouger ni respirer, il se rendit conte que Kurama dormait profondément.

_« Pffffffffffffff »_

Le youkai était soulagé, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Il se redressa et revint se pencher sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci avait ses longs cils qui dessinaient des ombres sur ses joues blanches, ses cheveux rouge tombant sur ses épaules, comme une cascade pourpre et sa bouche était muette dans une expression si triste…

Hiei le dévisageait. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il secoua la tête violemment.

_« Mais quel crétin ce kitsune…Merde ! »_

Il avait parlé tous haut ! Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche mais Kurama avait ouvert ses grands yeux émeraudes qu'il tourna vers Hiei.

Abasourdi de voir le youkai si près de lui : il n'avait jamais été si près de lui, non jamais volontairement… C'était toujours Kurama qui s'approchait de lui…

On frappa la porte.

_« shuichui …. Ca va ? »_

Kurama avait le regard aussi effrayé que celui de Hiei qui ne semblait pas être en état de comprendre ce qui se passait.

La clinche s'abaissa : Shiori allait entrer… Que faire ?

Kurama bondit, ouvrant sa couette et attirant Hiei dessous puis fit semblant de dormir, Hiei, roulé en boule à côté de lui, près du mur, sous la couette.

Hiei réalisa où il était en voyant les jambes de Kurama bouger. Mais que ce passait-il ? Comment était-il arrivé là et pourquoi ?

Il entendit la voix de Shiori.

_« Shuichui… Ca va ? »_

faignant de n'être pas réveillé, Kurama répondit d'une petite voix ensommeillée.

_« Humm… Quoi ? … »_

La mère alluma la lampe, Kurama sentait son cœur battre plus fort…

Elle approchait : ho non, pas ça !

_« Kasaan … ? »_

_« Tu as crié, tu as fait un cauchemar … »_

Hiei n'osait pas bouger : Kurama se collait à lui de plus en plus…. Mais que faisait-il cette idiot de kitsune ! Hiei avait une folle envie de lui brûler les fesses mais il sentit le poids de quelque chose- où plutôt de quelqu'un- s'asseoir sur le lit. Son visage était contre le dos de Kurama, il pouvait sentir la délicate odeur de rose que dégageait la peau de son ami.

_« Oui mais ça va maintenant ! »_

Shiori posa la main sur le front de son fils.

_« Tu n'as pas de fièvre pourtant ! Essaie de te rendormir mon grand… »_

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front puis ferma la fenêtre. Pourquoi son fils avait-il toujours cette manie d'ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre ! Elle se dirigea vers la porte, fit un petit signe a Shuichui puis éteignit la lampe.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kurama sente une brûlure au niveau de ses fesses, ce qui lui arracha un cri qui aurait fait revenir sa mère s'il n'avait pas crée, juste à temps, une barrière sonore autour de la pièce.

Il avait sauté hors du lit. Se frottant la fesse, il se retourna sur Hiei, ses yeux verts, d'où coulait une petite larme de douleur, le cherchant du regard dans le noir.

Hiei apparut : seule sa tête avait surgit de sous la couette… Il était trop kawaiiiii comme ça ! A tel point que Kurama oublia la douleur…

_« Tu m'as fait mal … »_

Hiei s'était étendu sur le lit, le menton posé sur sa main.

Il ne connaissait vraiment aucune gêne ce youkai : il entre dans ma chambre, crie et réveille ma mère, me vire de mon lit à coup de feu et s'installe à ma place… ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon !

_« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de crier comme ça ? »_

Hiei écarquilla les yeux : il ne s'attendait pas à cette question… Vite, il lui fallait un mensonge !

_« Je voulais te réveiller. »_

_« T'as réussi à réveiller la maison ! »_

Kurama n'osait plus trop approcher son lit. Hiei se redressa, s'asseyant en tailleur, la couette toujours sur la tête.

_«Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me planquer sous tes couvertures ! »_

_« Excuse-moi mais je tiens pas à ce que ma mère trouve un petit démon de feu dans ma chambre ! Je lui dirai quoi : « Oh, bonsoir maman, je te présente Hiei ! C'est un démon du feu. N'aie pas peur : moi aussi je suis un démon réincarné dans ton fils ! Tu veux boire le thé avec nous ! »…Sans oublier que si elle hurle de peur, connaissant ton caractère, tu risques de la cramer ! »_

_« Ah bon ! Pourquoi ? »_

Mais il était sincère en plus en posent cette question…

Kurama soupira mais, très vite, il oublia la question posée : il était plongé dans la contemplation du petit démon qui le regardait, assis sur son lit.

_« Que fais-tu là ? »_

Hiei qui était comme d'habitude franc et direct, ne tourna pas autour du pot.

_« Tu as dit que je te faisais du mal. J'ai beau réfléchir, je vois pas en quoi je t'ai fait du mal hormis la fois où je t'ai enfoncé une épée dans le ventre et cette fois où je t'ai brûlé les fesses ! »_

Kurama rougit.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait dit mais il ne pensait pas que Hiei se serait torturé l'esprit avec ça : d'habitude, ça rentrait dans une oreille et ça ressortait…

Kurama approcha de Hiei, s'asseyant sur le lit, pas trop près au cas où le koorime aurait l'envie soudaine de lui refaire une démonstration de ses pouvoirs…

_« On peut faire du mal aux gens sans les toucher ou sans leur porter une attaque, Hiei. »_

_« Oui, je sais mais je vois pas ce que je t'ai fait, baka sama ! »_

Hiei n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne pour un débile…

Kurama se mordit la lèvre inférieure, comme pour retenir les mots qui brûlaient sa langue. Hiei l'avait déjà vu faire ça dans le parc….

_« Tu ne l'as pas fait exprès de me faire du mal, c'est normal que tu ne te souviennes pas, c'est juste que …. »_

Il hésita : était-ce le bon moment ? Etait-ce la bonne chose à lui faire ?

Il fallait qu'il se lance : il avait le courage. S'il attendait plus, il ne l'aurait peut-être plus jamais ! Le youkai le dévisageait, attendant les explications avec sont impatience habituelle.

_« Je t'aime plus qu'un ami … »_

finit par lâcher Kurama. Il sentait son cœur, si lourd depuis des années, s'alléger d'un poids.

Hiei retourna la phrase dans sa tête. « Plus qu'un ami… »… Kurama voulait-il dire qu'il l'aimait comme un frère ?

Kurama reprit.

_« Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et je souffre parce que je ne sais pas si tu éprouves ça pour moi… »_

Hiei pâlit : aïe, non ce n'était pas comme un frère ! Mais comment alors ! Comme Yusuké aimait Keiko ? Ca ne pouvait être que ça… Mais c'était impossible !…

Kurama sentait la peur le serrer : Hiei n'explosait pas, Hiei restait là, assis, sans dire un mot… Il semblait analyser la situation : ça ne lui ressemblait pas ! Kurama avait une peur atroce !

Les joue du youkai s'empourprèrent.

_« Aimer… »_

lâcha le koorime.

Kurama lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

_« Et je dois répondre quoi à ça ? »_

Kurama sentit son cœur se briser…

« _Je ne sais pas, Hiei. Je sais pas ce que tu ressens, toi ! Je sais juste ce que moi, je ressens pour toi… »_

Hiei ne savait pas c'était quoi aimer alors comment savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour Kurama ? Il l'aimait bien, oui… Peut-être même plus que bien… Mais de là à dire qu'il l'aimait, il ne savait pas ! Tous était confus et il voyait la tristesse sur le visage de Kurama. Il savait que celui-ci luttait contre ses larmes.

En effet, Kurama avait les larmes aux yeux…

Il finit par se lever et se força à sourire à Hiei.

_« Tu sais, Hiei, si tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est rien : je savais avant de te le dire que c'était impossible, enfin plutôt improbable, que tu m'aimes mais je ne voudrais pas perdre ton amitié. »_

Toujours un sourire aux lèvres, Kurama se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

_« Je vais chercher un verre d'eau. »_

Hiei le regarda sortir, son oreille performante pouvait l'entendre pleurer…

Enfin, il percevait des pleurs étouffés…

Kurama pleurait de ne pas être aimé en retour certes, mais il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix : il avait été honnête avec lui-même et avec Hiei !

Hiei, seul dans la chambre, regardait ses pieds : Kurama l'aimait…Oui, il l'aimait ! Pas un amour purement basé sur l'amitié mais d'amour ! Le vrais amour ! Hiei sentait la peur l'envahir : ce sentiment était si puissant !

Son cœur battait à tout rompre : mais que lui arrivait-il !

Si un autre que Kurama lui aurait dit ça, il l'aurait grillé sur place mais, là, c'était Kurama…

Celui qui le soignait, l'accueillait et ne lui reprochait jamais rien ! Comment aurait-il pu le repousser ? Non ! En plus, il n'avait pas envie de le repousser.. Non, pas du tout !

Kurama revint quelques minutes après. Il avait séché ses larmes : il fallait affronter ! Il ne pouvait pas forcer le youkai à l'aimer… Il fut étonné de retrouvé Hiei toujours assis sur son lit. Il avait pensé que celui-ci s'enfuirait comme à son habitude.

Mais s'il était là c'est qu'il y avait encore l'espoir d'au moins sauver l'amitié et peut-être un peu plus…

Hiei souleva sa tête : il n'osait pas croiser le regard de Kurama.

Il se leva, balbutia quelque chose dans la langue du Makai, quelque chose qui devait ressembler à une insulte et à un « à plus »…

Kurama ne chercha pas à le retenir, même s'il en mourait d'envie : il savait que Hiei avait besoin de temps, besoin de réflexion… Il était déjà satisfait de ne pas avoir été cuit comme un poulet immédiatement après sa déclaration…

**Commentaire **

**Shada**_Pas mal _

**Hadès**_ pas mal seulement bououou puisque ses ça je retourne près de ma maman _

**miss-elie** _C'est cool_

**Hadès**_ses deja plus encouragent ca mdr merci _

**mike** _viteuh la suite please c tro bien je veu la suite vite_!

**Hadés **_lol ca me rappel moi lol heu la suite ca ne sera pas avent le 17 juin desoler aller peut etre un peu avent si mais corectrise sont pas trop ocupé mais tu peux aller sur ma home page il y a deux fanfic ecrie par un autre auteur sur ma fanfic qui se deroule autrement voila _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ai Auteur **: __Hadéshiei_

_**Origine : **__Yu Yu Hakusho _

**Disclamer :** _bon, après l'échec Yusuke, je me suis dit bah, je vais essayer Kuwabara, mais là encore une fois je savais que ça ne marcherait pas. Bah oui, qui regretterait Kuwabara, personne, il serait capable de me donner de l'argent pour que je le garde, alors j'ai un autre plan, je vais kidnapper Yukina lol, elle est gentille, suis sur que si je lui demande elle viendra avec moi… Hihihi_

_**Genre **: Heu… Yaoi ça vous suffit ? _

_**Couples **: hum, pourquoi pas une boule de glace fraise Kurama collée à une boule de vanille Hiei, surmonté de crème fraîche, miam _

_**Remarque **__: J'espère que vous allez aimer ;; et un grand merci a ma correctrice **Masami corp. **Kis et merci pour tes petit conseil_

**Un long voyage **

Le jour perçait au loin. Kurama dévala les marches de sa maison pour se retrouver dans les rues endormies. Aujourd'hui, lui et ses amis partaient pour un week-end de détente et de retrouvailles, pourtant Kurama ne partait pas le cœur tranquille, les événements de la vieille assombrissaient son avenir.

Il avait mis son cœur à nu, dévoilant son terrible secret à Hiei.

Il arriva à l'arrêt de bus ou l'attendaient déjà trois de ses amis.

_« Kurama. »_

_« Bonjour Keiko. »_

_« Comment vas-tu ? »_

_« Ca va. »_

Keiko était une jeune femme aujourd'hui, elle avait grandi, mûri, rien à voir avec Yusuke qui ne changeait pas d'un poil.

_« On attend qui ? » _lança Kuwabara.

_« Botan et Hiei, comme d'hab ils se font désirer. »_

Au nom de Hiei, Kurama se rembrunit.

Keiko lui sourit, avait-elle remarqué ?

_« Ta sœur ne vient pas Kuwabara ?» _

coupa Kurama, essayant de détourner la conversation et l'attention.

_« Non, elle ne viendra pas, encore heureux ou elle aurait voulu que j étudie tout le week-end, t'imagines l'horreur, être près de Yukina mais obligé de faire des maths. »_

Kurama sourit. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

Un bonjour enjoué fit sursauter ses trois amis. Derrière Kuwabara, Botan venait d'apparaître.

_« Ca va pas la tête ! On apparaît pas comme ça, tu veux ma mort !»_

Yusuke disputait Botan qui ne semblait vraiment pas l'écouter. L'intervention de Keiko la soulagea : son poing s'abattit sur la tête de Yusuke.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait le hérisson des enfers, le bus va arriver. »_

_« C'est de Hiei dont tu parles ? »_

Botan regarda tout le monde, attendant une réponse.

_« Oui. » _

_« Ho, je croyais qu'il était retourné dans le Makai hier. »_

Kurama sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se doutait que Hiei prendrait la fuite, mais il avait espéré.

Les autres faisaient des yeux ronds surpris, l'air de se dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas penser que Hiei était reparti puisqu'il avait prévu de passer ce week-end avec eux.

_« Tu veux rire ? »_

_« Ne me regardez pas comme ça, je vais le siffler, s'il est dans les parages on le saura. »_

Elle sortit le sifflet pour démon qui était un des outils du détective du monde des esprits que Yusuke avait déjà pu tenir, et, avant même que Yusuke et Kurama ne puissent lui dire non, elle prit son inspiration et souffla. Un cri perçant s éleva du petit objet, venant attaquer les oreilles des deux demi-yohkai.

_« Et ? »_

_« T'es malade ou quoi, tu veux nous perforer les tympans ! »_

Kuwabara ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yusuke était si en colère, lui n'avait rien entendu du tout et Keiko non plus d'ailleurs.

_« Oups, j'avais oublié, désolée… »_

_« Encore heureux que nous ne soyons que des demi-démons… »_

Kurama sourit à Yusuke comme pour l'approuver.

_« C'est quoi ce gadget ? »_

demanda Kuwabara en le saisissant.

_« Le sifflet appelle démon, un des objets du détective du monde spirituel. » _

_« C'est pas le bon nom Yusuke. »_

_« Ho Botan, c'est kif-kif. »_

_« Ca consiste à attirer tous les démons qui traînent dans les kilomètres environs. »_

Kuwabara regarda le sifflet puis le porta à ses lèvres et inspira profondément. Yusuke et Kurama se précipitèrent pour l'arrêter.

_« Non… »_

Un cri strident, deux fois plus fort que précédemment sortit de l'objet et parcourut les environs. Yusuke et Kurama se tenaient la tête, essayant de protéger leurs oreilles. Le bruit finit par s'arrêter.

_« Il marche pas ton truc. »_

Yusuke allait attraper Kuwabara pour lui mettre une bonne volée quand un bruit sourd de feuillage suivi d'un boum magistral les fit tous se retourner, découvrant un Hiei qui semblait avoir la tête qui tourne. Celui-ci leva les yeux sur eux et les dévisagea un à un, découvrant le coupable de son mal de tête en la personne de Kuwabara qui tenait toujours le sifflet dans ses mains. D'un bond il se trouva sur Kuwabara allongé par terre, essayant non pas de lui faire avaler son bulletin de naissance, mais le sifflet maudit qui lui avait fait si mal aux oreilles, sous les yeux ébahis des quatre autres.

_« Je vais te le faire bouffer !»_

_« Gloups… »_

La main de Kurama se posa sur l'épaule de Hiei. Celui-ci se bloqua, tournant les yeux vers ceux d'émeraude du kitsune. Il lâcha prise et s'éloigna de cette main.

_« Bonjour Hiei. » _

lui dit le jeune homme, un sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, il se sentait tout bizarre… Il secoua sa masse de cheveux noirs pour tenter de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

_« Hn. »_

_« Bah t'arrives à temps Hiei, on allait partir sans toi. » _

Le bus coupa court à la conversation et aux retrouvailles mouvementées. Keiko et Botan montèrent pendant que Yusuke aidait Kuwabara à se relever. Celui-ci essayait de recracher le sifflet et de reprendre sa respiration.

Hiei, soupirant, fut le dernier à monter dans le bus, se maudissant intérieurement de ne pas être retourné dans le Makai sans demander son reste. Il était plongé dans ses pensées quand on l'interpella.

_« Hé, gamin… »_

Le regard de braise se posa sur l'homme qui avait osé l'appeler gamin. Il s'agissait du conducteur de bus. Il s'apprêtait à lui faire payer son insolence, il détestait qu'on prenne ce ton condescendant avec lui.

_« Ton ticket. »_

lui demanda l'homme, pas du tout impressionné.

Kurama arriva au secours de l'homme qui ne savait pas du tout qu'il venait de risquer sa vie.

_« Je paye pour lui, j ai oublié. »_

Kurama, souriant, se plaça entre Hiei et l'homme pour essayer de calmer Hiei. Il paya puis poussa Hiei qui avait quasiment fait marche arrière quand il avait entendu la réflexion de l'homme sur les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, mais Kurama le poussait et l'empêchait de faire des bêtises. Hiei rejoignit le petit groupe au fond du bus et prit place près de la vitre, maudissant Kurama intérieurement. Il aurait aimé écraser ce type contre son pare-brise, ça l'aurait calmé.

_« Pffffffff, on l'a échappé belle, quelle idée d'emmener ce chien enragé avec nous ? »_

_« Kuwabara… »_

_« Quoi, c'est vrai, il ne connaît rien aux humains, il ne sait que détruire ou brûler. »_

Kurama sentait Hiei bouillir, Kuwabara le chauffait et il ne se retiendrait pas, humains ou pas et ils se feraient repérer en même temps. Kurama n était pas la bonne personne pour le moment pour calmer le petit yohkai…

_« Ferme la baka, ou je te grille. » _

_« Vous voyez, il sait même pas parler bas, il crie pour tout le monde. » _

_« Kuwabara, toi aussi tu hurles pour tout le monde. »_

D'ailleurs tous les passagers du bus s'étaient retournés sur eux, faisant s'enfoncer Keiko et Botan dans leur siège et faisant rougir Kuwabara et les deux autres. Seul Hiei n'avait pas réagi, il continuait de regarder la nuque du chauffeur, imaginant le nombre de souffrances qu'il lui ferait subir si il pouvait.

* * *

''_**Bonjour, je suis Botan, une envoyée du monde des esprits, vous vous souvenez de moi ? C'est moi qui aidais Yusuke quand il était détective. **_

_**Je suis restée en contact avec eux, et oui, je me suis attachée comme dit koenma, d'ailleurs il se moque de moi mais il n'est pas mieux…**_

_**J'ai un petit faible pour Yusuke et Kurama car c'est ceux avec qui je m'entends le mieux, quoi… Yusuke est le premier que j'ai connu et même si il m'énerve par fois c'est la personne en qui j'ai entièrement confiance… Heu, vous voulez savoir pourquoi Kurama ?…**_

_**°rouge powaa et marmonne tout bas ° **_

_**Il est trop beau… ''

* * *

**_

Hiei finit par détacher son regard du chauffeur. Croisant les yeux de Kurama, il fit mine de ne rien remarquer et se remit à regarder par la fenêtre pour éviter les deux émeraudes.

_« Et merde, c'est notre arrêt ! »_

sursauta Yusuké. Le petit groupe sortit du bus, soulagé. Ils étaient arrivés à la station de métro et Hiei, qui n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude des transports en commun et encore moins de ce monde demanda tel un enfant :

_« On est bientôt arrivés ? »_

_« Tu es pire qu'un gosse. »_

_« Heu non, on a vingt minutes de métro. »_

répondit Yusuke pour éviter que Kuwabara n'en rajoute plus.

_« Pfff, j'aurais du y aller à pied… »_

_« Tu peux toujours, ça nous ferait respirer. »_

Les yeux de Hiei étincelaient de rage et Kuwabara déglutit brutalement quand sa manche s'enflamma.

_« Ha ha ha !»_

Yusuke agit rapidement, étouffant les flammes avec sa propre veste.

Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué.

_« Crétin débile… Hum hum... ? »_

Yusuke avait plaqué sa main sur la bouche de Kuwabara pour ne pas qu'il empire les choses. Il le tira plus loin pour le calmer et lui parler sous le sourire pervers de Hiei.

Yusuke devait demander à Kuwabara d'éviter de faire monter Hiei comme un bouchon.

Botan et Keiko regardaient Hiei semblant le supplier de se maîtriser face à leurs amis communs.

Il était le seul à pouvoir le raisonner, ignorant ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Kurama dut se résoudre et attrapa à son tour Hiei pour lui parler en privé.

_« Hé, lâche-moi baka ! »_

_« Hiei. »_

Celui-ci réalisa que c'était Kurama, le Kurama qu'il avait soigneusement évité de regarder depuis hier soir.

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas Kurama qui baissa les yeux, mais Hiei, qui dans cette attitude ressemblait à un enfant qui allait se faire gronder.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »_

Kurama était mal à l'aise, son cœur lui semblait si lourd…

_« Hiei, évite d'utiliser tes pouvoirs en public. »_

Hiei, qui ne pensait pas que Kurama aie le droit de lui dicter sa conduite, s'énerva, mais au fond il savait que ce n'était pas pour ce que Kurama venait de dire mais pour le malaise que lui causait le regard du jeune homme.

_« Je fais ce que je veux et t'as rien à me dire. »_

Kurama croisa le regard flamboyant de Hiei, il ne lui avait pas donné d'ordre, Hiei avait encore pris la mouche, à moins qu'il n'utilise cette excuse pour lui faire payer le fait qu'il l'aime. Les yeux de Kurama se voilèrent de tristesse…

Hiei le remarqua. Mais pourquoi avait-il envie de s'excuser, après tout il l'avait mérité ce kitsune !

« Je ne te donnais pas un ordre Hiei, juste un conseil pour éviter que tes amis ne soient dans l'embarras, prends-le comme tu veux. »

Kurama lui tourna le dos et rejoignit le groupe… Yusuke de son côté avait lui aussi fait la leçon à Kuwabara et celui-ci se mordit la langue quand Hiei revint quelques minutes plus tard. Le groupe monta dans le métro. Hiei, qui détestait le monde et être enfermé, était collé contre la porte du fond, Kuwabara et Kurama avaient rencontré deux de leurs amis et étaient entrés dans une grande discussion. Yusuke et les filles avaient eux aussi entamé une conversation.

Hiei ne supportait pas d'être acculé dans ce coin. Les gens qui entrèrent et sortirent le bousculèrent. Il grogna, quand il reprit enfin l'équilibre il chercha ses amis du regard mais ils avaient disparu, emportés par la vague humaine.

Hiei sentit la panique l'envahir. Kurama, où était Kurama, il ne l'aurait pas laissé là, non, pas seul pas avec tous ces gens, pas dans ce lieu.

Il ne pouvait pas le trouver, bloqué entre deux personnes beaucoup trop grandes pour qu'il puisse voir.

Hiei décida de se faufiler dans la foule à leur recherche.

Ses yeux se voilèrent et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Comme il aurait aimé enflammer toutes ces personnes, mais ses amis étaient là aussi…

Ils étaient là quelque part, mais tous ces bruits, ces mouvements lui brouillaient tous ses sens et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer pour repérer leur aura.

Les portes s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois, une nouvelle marée humaine entra, le bousculant et le faisant tomber au sol. Il fut si choqué qu'il ne se releva pas et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, bien décidé à griller la première personne qui le toucherait.

_« Yusuke, tu as vu Hiei ? »_

_« Je pensais qu'il était avec toi Kurama. »_

_« Non… J'étais avec Kuwabara. »_

_La panique se lut sur le visage de Kurama. _

_« Calme, il ne doit pas être loin, on va le chercher. »_

Il essayait de se frayer un passage entre les gens. Yusuke rejoignit Kuwabara.

_« Tu n'as pas vu Hiei ? »_

_« Non. »_

Kurama s'inquiétait vraiment, il n aurait pas du laisser Hiei seul, jamais il n'avait été confronté à tant de monde dans le même lieu.

Kurama rechercha l'aura de son compagnon, remonta jusqu'à celui-ci qu'il découvrit recroquevillé, les genoux sur le torse, la tête cachée dans ses bras comme le ferait un petit garçon qui veut cacher ses larmes. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Hiei sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur lui. Dégageant une aura chaude, il brûla la peau de son agresseur.

_« Aïe, Hiei ! »_

Il reconnut la voix de Kurama. Il releva la tête et put voir ce dernier accroupi face à lui qui secouait la main.

Hiei se sentit tout de suite mieux quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Kurama.

_« Kurama. »_

_« Tu m'as brûlé. »_

_« Kurama. »_

Kurama redressa les yeux. Hiei avait prononcé son nom avec tant de soulagement et de douceur, comme lui quand il prononçait le nom de sa mère.

Hiei se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas utilisé de flamme mais il avait bien brûlé Kurama.

_« Baka sama, si tu ne m'avais pas laissé seul, j'aurais pas du me défendre. »_

Kurama écarquilla les yeux. C'était lui qui était brûlé et c'était lui qui se faisait crier dessus.

Il allait rétorquer quand il réalisa. Se défendre ? Mais de quoi ? Hiei aurait pu brûler tout le monde d'un seul coup.

_« Hiei, te défendre de quoi ? »_

Oups… Une explication, vite, je vais quand même pas lui dire que j'ai paniqué, pensa Hiei.

_« Tu étais dans mon périmètre, tu sais bien que quand je dors, je mets un périmètre de défense. »_

Kurama leva un sourcil. Il le savait, mais le périmètre était bien plus grand et Hiei aurait utilisé ses flammes, non pas cette façon de faire.

_« Tu dormais ? »_

_« Hé, Kurama, tu l'as retrouvé ? »_

_« Oui. »_

Hiei se releva. Il n'était pas mécontent de l'arrivée de Yusuke, car si il avait du répondre à la question de Kurama, celui-ci aurait tout de suite compris qu'il mentait, il le connaissait trop bien.

Kurama montrait sa main à Yusuke.

_« Il m'a accueilli à coups de brûlure car monsieur dormait pendant que nous nous faisions du souci. »_

_« La vache, il t'a bien brûlé, ça doit te faire mal. »_

_« Oui assez. Bon beh moi, je l'approche plus quand il dort. »_

_« Je te comprends. »_

Ils furent rejoints par les autres. Kurama prit dans son sac de voyage de quoi se soigner. Il prévoyait toujours toute éventualité, surtout pour faire du camping.

Puis le groupe se re-faufila entre les passagers vers les portes. Hiei réalisa seulement le mouvement de ses amis quelques secondes après que la panique d'être à nouveau seul en ce milieu hostile le gagna à nouveau, et, jouant des coudes, il rattrapa Kurama et s'agrippa à son pull. Celui-ci se retourna sur le yohkai, croisant ses yeux effrayés. Que lui arrivait-il encore ?

_« Hiei, lâche mon pull. »_

_« Non. »_

Ce fut un non catégorique.

_« Hiei. »_

_« Je vais pas arriver à sortir si je te lâche. »_

_« ?Quoi ? »_

Kurama comprit en sentant la foule le bousculer et se voyant séparé de Hiei malgré le fait que celui-ci se soit cramponné à son pull de toutes ses forces.

Kurama bouscula à son tour pour rejoindre le petit yohkai qui pestait.

_« Je déteste ça, je veux sortir. »_

Hiei était paniqué, ce qui donna l'explication de l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé plus tôt.

Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ce fichu périmètre de défense et une sieste, son ami avait eu peur.

Kurama lui prit la main. Ce contact fit frémir Hiei et les mots de la vieille lui revinrent en tête. Kurama l'aimait, il allait le sortir de là, oui… Il avait confiance en lui.

_« Ne me lâche pas… Je vais nous faire sortir. »_

Hiei resserra sa main sur celle de Kurama. Cette sensation était étrange, il ne savait pas exactement ce que ça lui faisait.

Quand ils mirent le pied sur la terre ferme, Kurama lui lâcha la main et Hiei eut un pincement au cœur. Elle lui sembla si vide, ça lui avait semblé faire partie de lui, cette main chaude dans la sienne, c'était si rassurant.

_« J'ai cru qu on vous avait perdus, quel monde ! »_

_« Oui, c'est l'heure de pointe, les gens vont travailler Botan, c'est pour ça qu'il y a tant de monde. »_

_« Ah, je comprends mieux. »_

Keiko sourit puis regarda Hiei et Kurama. Celui-ci répondit à la question qui lui avait été posée précédemment.

_« J'ai bien cru vous perdre aussi. »_

_« Tu es habitué pourtant. »_

_« Oui, mais pas Hiei, Kuwabara. »_

_« Ah oui, c'est clair que pour les nabots des enfers, le métro c'est pire que le Makai, ha ha ha ! »_

Yusuke éclata aussi de rire à la réflexion de Kuwabara. Hiei sentait la colère l'envahir, il se retenait à grand-peine de les enflammer, mais il ne voulait pas ennuyer Kurama, il décida d'adopter une autre technique, plus subtile mais tout aussi efficace. Yusuke et Kuwabara avançaient toujours, morts de rire et butèrent malencontreusement sur les pieds de Hiei et c'est sous le regard étonné de Keiko, Botan et Kurama que les deux garçons s'étalèrent de tout leur long dans un plongeon majestueux sur le sol. Ils ne s'y étaient pas attendu à celle-là…

_« Ouch ! »_

Hiei, le plus innocemment du monde, les regarda et leur dit :

_« Ca va ? Faut regarder quand on marche où on met les pieds… »_

_« Tu… Tu… Nous as fait un croche-pied. »_

Yusuke n'en revenait pas. En fait, personne n'en revenait. Hiei était connu pour son tempérament explosif, pas pour sa ruse, mais là…

_« Moi… Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un nabot des enfers. »_

_« Pince moi, je rêve, Hiei fait de l'humour… »_

Tout en le relevant Keiko le pinça.

_« Aïe, tu es malade ! »_

_« Tu me l'as demandé. » _

Hiei sourit, fier de lui. Il n'aurait pas du penser qu'il ne savait pas se défendre autrement qu'avec ses flammes, et c'est avec bonne humeur, à la façon de Hiei, qu'il demanda :

_« On est arrivé ? »_

Ce fut Kurama qui répondit car les autres semblaient relativement excédés à cause de cette question mais surtout du plat magistral qu'il s était pris sur le trottoir.

_« Non, pas encore Hiei, on doit prendre le train. »_

_« C'est quoi le train ? »_

Hiei n'avait pas demandé pour le bus ni pour le métro, mais après ce dernier, plus question de s'engager sans savoir où il allait mettre les pieds.

C'est Yusuke qui répondit car Keiko et Kurama étaient partis chercher les tickets.

_« C'est comme le métro en plus grand. »_

Hiei écarquilla les yeux.

_« Pas question, je monte pas en train. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_«Ca pue la transpiration, on serait bousculé et je veux pas. »_

Quand Kurama revint, Hiei et Kuwabara s'étaient lancés, au grand désarroi de Yusuke dans un _'' t'as pas le choix '' , '' si '' , ''non '' , ''si ''. _Kurama les laissa encore quelques minutes puis coupa calmement.

_« Que se passe t'il ? »_

_« Hiei ne veut pas monter dans le train. »_

_« Non. »_

_«Si. »_

_« Non. »_

_« Tu m'emmerdes Hiei, je te dis que si. »_

_« Du calme Kuwabara… Hiei tu sais, le train c'est bien, ça ne ressemble pas au métro, c'est plus grand. »_

_« Oui, et on est assis. » _

surenchérit Keiko, approuvée par une signe de tête de Yusuke.

_« M'en fous, je monterai pas là dedans. »_

_« Pffffff, on le laisse là et bon débarras. »_

Kurama lança un regard noir à Kuwabara. Ca commençait à l'énerver. De un, ce week-end sans Hiei serait pour lui d'une grande tristesse, de deux, c'était déjà assez compliqué pour Kurama de gérer son stress par rapport à Hiei sans que le roux en rajoute une couche. Kuwabara comprit et Kurama reprit, gardant un calme et une contenance inégalés.

_« Hiei, si tu viens on pourra te montrer que le train n'a rien à voir avec le métro, de plus on a déjà ton ticket et ton sandwich. » _

ajouta Kurama un sourire aux lèvres.

Hum… Le mot sandwich plus demande de Kurama firent hésiter le jaganshi et quand le train arriva et que ses amis montèrent, Hiei les suivit, avec comme seule protestation un « hn ».

Yusuke murmura à Kurama en voyant Hiei monter :

_« Tu es drôlement convaincant. » _

_« Je pense qu'il a très très faim. »_

ironisa ce dernier, se doutant que Hiei n'avait plus rien mangé depuis le croissant de la veille.

_« Ha oui, la bouffe ça attire les hommes »_

Keiko qui avait entendu ajouta :

_« Hé oui, le ventre et le sexe causeront votre perte. »_

_« Tu oublies l'argent Keiko. »_

renchérit Kuwabara au passage.

Hiei et Botan qui entendaient juste des chuchotements se retournèrent.

_« Vous complotez quoi vous quatre ? »_

En cœur :

_« Nous ? Rien ! »_

Ils prirent place. Hiei remuait sur son siège, mal à l'aise, regardant le paysage.

_« Il est où ce sandwich ? »_

_« C'est pour tout à l'heure Hiei. »_

répondit Keiko, mais le regard de Hiei la glaça, la forçant à s'expliquer :

_« Il n est pas midi, si tu le manges tout de suite tu n'auras rien pour dîner. »_

_« Je veux mon sandwich. »_

Yusuke, voyant le regard affamé de Hiei qui voulait dire « Ne te mets pas entre moi et mon sandwich ou ça va aller mal pour toi », murmura à Keiko :

_« Keiko, donne-le lui. »_

_« Pff, tiens, mais ne te plains pas si tu as faim plus tard. »_

Hiei sauta sur le sandwich et se mit à le manger sous les yeux amusés des quatre autres.

Kurama le couvait du regard, n'écoutant pas ses amis qui parlaient. Hiei avait tout d'un enfant quand il mangeait ; ses jambes se balançaient ; il avait laissé tomber son masque. Il semblait si heureux ! Qu'est-ce que Kurama n'aurait pas donné pour pouvoir le rendre heureux comme ce bout de pain garni…

_« Kurama… »_

_« Heu oui. »_

_« Ha ha ha ha, tu étais où là ? »_

_« Je pensais, désolé, tu disais ? »_

Une heure passa. Hiei, qui avait bien mangé, n'avait pas dit un mot dur, et il avait même fini par s'assoupir et avait glissé sur l'épaule de Kurama.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il est kawaii quand il dort ! »_

_« Tu trouves ? »_

_« Ho oui ! »_

_« T'as de drôles de goûts Keiko. »_

_« Kuwabara ! »_

_« Quoi, c'est une teigne ce type ! Botan, me dis pas que toi aussi tu le trouves kawaii ! »_

Botan observa le petit hérissé qui semblait complètement abandonné à Morphée contre l'épaule de Kurama.

Elle ne l'avait jamais bien détaillé car ce dernier lui faisait un peu peur.

Il avait de longs cils noirs qui faisaient une délicate ombre sur ses joues. Sa peau était dorée, sûrement du au fait qu'il soit souvent dehors, son petit corps était proportionné et son torse caché par la chemisette blanche se soulevait délicatement dans un rythme constant, ses bras étaient fins mais bien musclés quand même, on distinguait quelques cicatrices. Ne pouvant voir ses jambes qui étaient cachées par son manteau noir elle remonta à son visage endormi. Il semblait si innocent comme ça ! Elle rougit un peu et répondit à Kuwabara.

_« Oui, je le trouve mignon. »_

_« Kurama, dis-leur qu'elles sont tarées. »_

_Kuwabara se prit un coup de Botan. _

_« Je ne te permets pas ! »_

_« Désolé Kuwabara, je suis d'accord avec elles. »_

Kurama se moquait bien de leur avis à tous sur Hiei, ils auraient pu encore le détester. Lui, dès le premier jour, il l'avait aimé, dès le premier regard, et il l'aimait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les jours avançaient. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son épaule. Jamais Hiei n'avait été aussi détendu et aussi proche de lui, ce qui laissait penser à Kurama que le petit démon n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

_« Yusuke, aide-moi. »_

supplia Kuwabara comme pour chercher de l aide.

Yusuke était tombé endormi lui aussi, mais suivait toute la conversation et répondit dans son sommeil.

_« Moi je l'aime. »_

Kurama dévisagea le mazoku. ''Il l aime.'' Il avait employé le mot aimer ?

_« Ho kami-sama, aidez-moi, sauvez-moi de ce monde d'aveugles et de fous ! »_

clama Kuwabara. Vu que ni Keiko ni Botan n'avaient réagi au mot de Yusuke, Kurama ne souleva pas plus la question. Les deux se réveillèrent une heure plus tard à l'heure du dîner et Hiei regarda les autres manger, les yeux aussi suppliants que ceux d'un chien.

_« Allez, tiens, prends la moitié de mon sandwich. »_

Hiei ne se fit pas prier et prit la moitié du sandwich de Kurama. A croire que Hiei utilisait sont amour comme une arme secrète pour que Kurama fasse ses quatre volontés. Mais quand il vit le sourire de remerciement de Hiei, Kurama oublia cette mauvaise pensée.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans anecdote et ils finirent par arriver.

_« Nous y voilà, ce voyage m'a tué. »_

_« Quatre heures de train c'est long, mais tu as dormi toute la moitié du voyage Yusuke. »_

_« Oui, et alors ? »_

_« Bon, on avance, ma Yukina m'attend. » _

Hiei se hérissa. Il détestait que Kuwabara l'appelle comme ça. Ils arrivaient rapidement au pied du temple de maître Genkai.

Le week-end allait pouvoir commencer, mais que leur réservait-il ?


	8. Chapter 8

_**Auteur **: Hadéshiei_

_**Origine : **Yu Yu Hakusho _

**Disclamer :** _Yukina m'a bien gentiment suivi, j'attends toujours de voir si ça va attirer Hiei…_

_**Genre **: Heu… Yaoi ça vous suffit ? _

_**Couples **: hum, pourquoi pas une boule de glace fraise Kurama collée à une boule de vanille Hiei, surmonté de crème fraîche, miam _

_**Remarque **: J'espère que vous allez aimer ;; et un grand merci a ma correctrice **Masami corp. **Kiss et merci pour tes petits conseils_

Méditation 

Devant sont temple, maître Genkai attendait ses visiteurs.

« Ils ne vont plus tarder. »

« Maître Genkai. »

« Oui Yukina. »

« Vous pensez que je devrais leur préparer une chambre ? »

« Non, Yusuke m'a dit qu'ils camperaient. »

« Oh, quelle bonne idée, cette région est idéale pour le camping. »

« Ah, les voilà. »

* * *

''Je suis Maître Genkai. Ne vous fiez ni à mon apparence ni à mon âge, je suis encore capable de vous mettre une bonne raclée… Ca fait bien un bon mois que je n'avais revu la bande de Yusuke au complet. Kurama et Kuwabara passent régulièrement rendre visite à Yukina, ce sont les deux seuls que j'ai revus. Yusuke devrait venir s'entraîner pour les grandes vacances avec eux deux, mais il semble très occupé à essayer de réussir à l'école. Keiko le pousse, quand à Hiei je ne l'ai plus vu depuis son départ pour le Makai quand Mukuro l'avait appelé à son service. Ca fait du bien de les revoir. ''

* * *

Le groupe avança vers maître Genkai.

« Alors la vieille, toujours la forme à ce que je vois ! »

« Hum, bien sur, je pourrais même te faire regretter tes paroles Yusuke… »

Yukina prit la parole avec sa douceur habituelle.

« Bonjour, vous avez fait bon voyage ?»

« Ce fut long, mais la récompense vaut tous les voyages du monde… »

« Crétin. »

« Crétin toi-même. »

« Bonjour Hiei, comment allez-vous ? »

« Hn. »

Kurama sentit que Hiei se crispait et il en comprenait les raisons.

Hiei allait devoir rendre sa perle à Yukina et prendre la décision soit de tout lui révéler, soit de lui mentir à nouveau.

Kurama déposa sa main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser un peu.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer et d'avoir des gestes d'attention pour lui.

Hei sursauta et tourna les yeux vers Kurama qui lui sourit.

« Entrez, vous devez avoir soif. »

Yusuke et les autres suivirent maître Genkai. Kuwabara entraîna Yukina à sa suite, laissant Hiei et Kurama seuls derrière.

Hiei semblait hésiter. Quel crétin il était ! Il aurait du rentrer dans le Makai quand il en avait eu l'occasion, ça lui aurait évité d'affronter Yukina et Kurama. Il ne savait pas du tout comment gérer ces deux situations de plein front, et l'idée de partir tout de suite semblait si tentante ! Mais le regard de Kurama était sur lui, si il faisait ça, ce dernier le verrait comme un lâche.

« Hiei, tu viens ? »

Il releva les yeux sur Kurama qui était devant lui, semblant l'attendre comme toujours.

Celui-ci, remarquant le trouble qui se dessinait sur le visage de son ami, décida d'alléger sa peine.

« Hiei, ça va aller, je n'attends rien de toi, enfin rien de plus que ce que tu m'as déjà offert, et ça ne change rien à notre amitié, quand à Yukina, je t'ai déjà dit mon avis à ce sujet, mais si tu t'entêtes à lui rendre sa perle, c'est toi que ça regarde. »

Hiei le regarda. Oh que si, ça changeait beaucoup pour Kurama, mais il ne voulait pas le perdre, mais en même temps, il voulait plus que cette amitié.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment, il fallait ôter un poids des épaules de Hiei, ou il risquait de s'enfuir et de ne plus jamais revenir.

Hiei n'avait sûrement jamais été confronté à deux situations comme celles-ci, et il devait se sentir si impuissant !

Kurama se rapprocha du petit yohkai et lui déposa la main sur l'épaule, comme il l'avait fait peu de temps avant...

Quel crétin ce kitsune ! Si, ça changeait beaucoup pour lui, il se retrouvait submergé de questions et de sentiments qui lui étaient totalement inconnus.

Pourtant à ce moment précis, il ne rêvait que d'une chose : se blottir contre son ami chercher du réconfort.

Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Même dans les pires moments, il n'avait jamais ce genre d'envie envers qui que ce soit…

Il se dégagea brutalement de Kurama, comme si ce dernier le brûlait.

« Baka, lâche-moi ! »

Kurama retira sa main. Il serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer et se calmer. Il tourna le dos à Hiei et se mit à monter les marches.

« Rejoins-nous quand tu auras trouvé le courage, sinon bon retour chez toi. »

Kurama avait dit ça avec son calme habituel, donnant encore plus de poids à cette phrase. Hiei le regarda escalader les marches.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi les humains étaient si compliqués ?

Hiei partit à l'opposé, il s'installa dans un arbre et les heures s'écoulèrent. Il cherchait une réponse à ses questions.

« Kurama, il est où Hiei ? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Yusuke, Kurama, vous venez, on va monter les tentes. »

« Oui, on arrive Keiko. »

« Dis Kurama, tu crois qu'il est reparti ? »

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! »

Kurama avait répondu sèchement. Cela avait fait tilter Yusuke.

« Bah vous êtes proches, alors... »

« Alors quoi ? Je ne sais pas où il est, ni ce qu'il fait, je ne suis ni sa mère, ni son père, ni sa sœur et encore moins sa copine. »

Kurama avait dit ça plus calmement et froidement, mais il l'aurait bien hurlé aussi.

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

Le ton de Yusuke indiquait sa déception. Il devait se demander pourquoi Kurama répondait comme ça. D'habitude se dernier s'efforçait de toujours trouver des explications au comportement de Hiei.

« T'inquiètes, il reviendra à l'heure du dîner… »

Soupira Kurama, pas plus sur que ça de ce qu'il avançait. Une fois les tentes montées, ils préparèrent le barbecue, mais toujours pas de Hiei. Kurama sentait sa gorge se serrer…

Et malgré le fait que le dîner se passe dans la bonne humeur, les rires et la joie, il avait toujours gardé ce pincement : le yohkai lui manquait.

C'est à la fin de celui-ci que Yukina demanda où était Hiei. Kurama avait failli répondre, mais Yusuke lui avait épargné cette peine en répondant à la jeune fille que leur ami devait fouiner dans les parages, et Kuwabara rajouta la phrase habituelle :

« C'est pas une grand perte qu'il soit pas là. »

Kurama baissa la tête. Peut-être pour lui, mais pour Kurama c'était un déchirement, comme si on lui avait enlevé le cœur pour le remplacer par de la glace. Sa chaleur était partie et il avait bien peur de ne plus la revoir.

Mais il semblait qu'il ne soit pas le seul à penser ça : contre toute attente, Yusuke s'énerva sur Kuwabara.

« Tu rigoles ? Bien sur que c'est une grande perte, Hiei est notre ami, et sans lui ce dîner n'en est pas un ! »

Cette phrase coupa court aux sarcasmes de Kuwabara et étonna les jeunes filles qui entouraient le feu de camp. Yusuke, lui, s'était replongé dans la contemplation du feu pour éviter le regard plein de questions de Keiko.

C'est Yukina qui coupa le malaise.

« Moi je suis triste que Hiei ne soit pas avec nous. »

Ralliant Keiko et Botan, au grand désarroi de Kuwabara.

« Bon, et bien moi je vous laisse, dormez bien. »

Yukina se leva, saluant le groupe. Keiko et Botan firent de même et partirent. Kuwabara qui n'arrivait pas à obtenir le moindre mot de Yusuke et Kurama décida d'imiter les jeunes femmes.

« Bon ben moi aussi je vous laisse. »

Il se leva, partant dans la direction qu'avait prise Yukina, à l'opposé des tentes.

« Kuwabara, ta tente est de l'autre côté. »

« Ah oui ? T'es sur ? Tout se ressemble ici… »

Il finit par partir du bon coté sous le regard vigilant de Yusuke.

Une fois seuls, les deux jeunes hommes s'abandonnèrent à la contemplation des flammes qui dansaient dans le noir.

« C'est beau le feu. C'est imprévisible, insaisissable, et en même temps ça nous éclaire et nous réchauffe… »

Kurama releva la tête et posa ses yeux sur Yusuke. Parlait-il du feu ou du petit démon de feu ?

« Oui, c'est beau… »

« Quand j'étais tout petit, j'adorais craquer les allumettes et les regarder se consumer. »

« Hum, tu étais un petit pyromane dans l'âme… »

Ironisa Kurama pour ennuyer son ami.

« Non, ça c'est Hiei, tu confonds, ha ha ha, allez, je vais dormir, bonne nuit Kurama. »

« Yusuke. »

« Oui ? »

« Ton allusion au feu, c'était par rapport à Hiei ? »

« Hum... Je me demande si c'est à cause de Yukina qu'il est parti… Mais si c'était le cas, il ne serait pas venu… »

« Peut-être n'a-t-il pas pensé que ça serait aussi dur… »

« Oui, t'as raison, allez bonne nuit vieux. »

« Bonne nuit, et merci d'avoir éludé ma question. »

« Quelle question ? »

Ironisa à son tour Yusuke. Oui, c'était bien de Hiei dont il parlait, c'était comme ça qu'il le voyait et il savait que Kurama lui aussi le voyait ainsi.

Kurama sourit en entendant Yusuke s'éloigner en riant. Sacré Yusuke, il était dur à cerner. Etait-ce parce que lui aimait Hiei ou parce qu'il avait compris les sentiments de Kurama pour le yohkai ?

Kurama resta encore une petite demi-heure à guetter son ami, puis il éteignit le feu pour partir à sa tente.

« Yukina. »

« Oh, Hiei, vous m'avez fait peur ! Mais où étiez-vous passé ? »

Hiei s'avança vers la jeune fille, le poing tendu. Quoi qu'en disent ses amis, il ne pouvait lui avouer, non, qui voudrait d'un frère comme lui ? Si il lui avouait, elle le repousserait.

Il prit sa main et déposa la petit pierre puis la referma.

Yukina ouvrit la main et la lune vint faire scintiller la petite pierre. Elle la regarda un moment. Hiei ne pouvait regarder Yukina.

« Vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé ? »

Hiei hocha négativement la tête. Elle la lui releva, le forçant à lui faire face.

« Peut-être ne veut-il pas qu'on le retrouve. »

Elle déposa la pierre dans sa main.

« Gardez-la Hiei, je vous considère comme un frère, et je suis sure qu'un jour vous la lui rendrez, quand il m'aimera autant que moi je l'aime pour passer au-dessus du passé tragique qui nous a séparés. »

Elle s'éloigna, les larmes aux yeux, laissant Hiei estomaqué... Avait-elle compris ?

Hiei sentait à nouveau la peur l'envahir... Il ne lui avait rien dit de peur d'être rejeté, mais il aurait pu lui dire puisqu'elle le considérait déjà comme tel.

Quelle ironie, tout dans sa vie était ironie, jusqu'à sa naissance qui avait été une ironie du sort.

Ca faisait vingt bonnes minutes qu'il était prostré à regarder la petite perle que lui avait rendu sa sœur. Il n'avait pas senti la pluie se mettre à tomber, et très vite il avait été trempé.

« Hiei. »

Il sursauta. Qui l'appelait ? Il tourna la tête, découvrant Kurama.

« ... »

« Si tu restes là, tu vas attraper la crève. »

Hiei n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Kurama lui saisit la main et le tira vers sa tente. C'est une fois dedans qu'il revint à lui.

Kurama avait retiré son pull et avait commencé à s'essuyer. Il lui tendit une serviette.

« Retire tes vêtements. »

« Nyo ? »

« Retire tes vêtements, je vais t'en donner des secs. »

Kurama fouilla sont sac, pendant que Hiei retirait ses vêtements, se retrouvant à moitié nu devant Kurama. Ca ne l'avait jamais gêné outre mesure, mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, et ça parce qu'il savait que le regard de son ami n'était plus le même sur lui.

Il prit le tee-shirt que Kurama lui avait tendu et l'enfila.

« Que faisais-tu sous la pluie ? »

Demanda Hiei qui avait fini par trouver l'ouverture pour passer la tête. Le tee-shirt lui tomba aux genoux et il regarda Kurama qui était occupé à sécher ses cheveux.

« Je te cherchais, je me suis dit que tu allais prendre froid. »

Hiei écarquilla les yeux. Hum, Kurama qui le cherchait sous la pluie, plus ce qui s'était passé avec Yukina, c'en était trop.

Il n'arrivait plus à gérer tout ces afflux d'émotions nouvelles qui lui venaient.

Il avait fait le mauvais choix pour Yukina, mais ce n'était pas encore trop grave, car le lien du sang les unissait, et il ne la perdrait jamais vraiment, mais pour Kurama, si il faisait le mauvais choix, il le perdrait pour toujours.

Cette idée était douloureuse pour Hiei. Kurama était la chose la plus précieuse après Yukina.

« Comment savais-tu que je n'étais pas reparti ? »

Kurama s'était installé dans son sac de couchage.

« Je l'ignorais, j'ai cherché, c'est tout. »

Hiei le regarda. Quel idiot, c'est lui qui aurait eu la crève si il était reparti.

« Tu devrais te reposer, l'orage ne va pas s'arrêter tout de suite. »

Kurama ne lui proposa pas de partager son lit, sachant que Hiei dormirait assis près de l'entrée.

Mais Hiei était trop nerveux pour dormir, et Kurama était la seule personne avec qui il parlait, et il devait se confier.

« Je lui ai rendu. »

Kurama se redressa. Il savait de quoi parlait Hiei, d'ailleurs lui aussi devait lui rendre la sienne tôt ou tard.

« Elle m'a dit de la garder car elle me considérait comme un frère. »

« Hum, c'est plutôt bien, non ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Tu penses que tu aurais du lui dire ? »

Hiei hocha la tête et Kurama réfléchit une petite minute.

« Possible que tu aies bien fait. Si ça se trouve, elle aurait attendu plus de toi si tu lui avais dit. De toutes façons, quand les choses sont faites, on ne peut les défaire. »

Hiei le regarda. Kurama parlait de sa propre expérience et Hiei voyait sa tristesse. Le geste qu'il avait eu plutôt avait lui aussi été une erreur.

Kurama lui tendit sa perle.

« Tiens, tu as tenu ta promesse, je te la rends. »

Hiei regarda la perle. Il se revit en train de tendre sa jumelle à sa sœur. Si il la reprenait, perdrait-il Kurama ? Le ferait-il pleurer aussi ?

Sa main tremblante s'avança vers la petite pierre miroitante. Il la saisit et sentit Kurama lâcher le cordon.

Il tourna celle-ci entre ses doigts et entendit Kurama lui murmurer une bonne nuit et lui tourner le dos.

Hiei resta une bonne heure à tourner la pierre entre ses doigts, regardant la silhouette de son ami…

Il était sur d'une chose : il ne voulait pas perdre Kurama, ça il le savait depuis le jour ou Kurama avait été frappé presque à mort et qu'il avait été impuissant face à ça, prisonnier d'un champ magnétique au tournoi de Toguro.

Hiei avança près de Kurama.

« Kurama. »

« Hum ? »

Il s'était penché sur ce dernier qui semblait déjà somnoler.

« Kurama, je... »

Grrrrrr, qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Pardon ? Non, pas question. Je t'aime ? Encore moins, il ne savait si c'était ça.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Les yeux verts s'étaient ouverts sur lui.

Kurama sentit son cœur rater un battement. Hiei était penché sur lui si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres.

« Garde la. »

Il lui tendit la pierre.

« Mais pourquoi ! »

Pas bien réveillé et se disant que c'était sûrement un rêve, Kurama regarda la pierre de Hiei pendre sous son nez.

Hiei qui espérait que cela suffirait, grommela, quasi inaudible :

« Je veux pas te perdre. »

Kurama avait du mal entendre, car il avait cru que Hiei venait de lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre.

« Quoi ? »

Hiei excédé lui tourna le dos pour cacher sa gêne.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre, baka sama. »

Tomb tomb tomb…

Une minute de silence s'imposa. Kurama pouvait entendre son cœur… Il bondit, entourant les épaules de Hiei qui était tétanisé.

« Tu ne me perdras jamais, idiot… »

Hiei aurait bien repoussé Kurama, tant il sentait une vague de chaleur monter en lui et que cette sensation lui était incontrôlable, mais il se laissa faire, de peur de le choquer. Il pencha sa tête pour voir Kurama, la posant sur le torse de ce dernier. Ce qu'il vit l'émerveilla.

Kurama avait les yeux fermés et le plus beau sourire qu'il ne lui ait jamais vu.

« Arigatô. »

Murmura Hiei.

Kurama se relaissa tomber sur le lit, lâchant Hiei. C'était trop beau, Hiei tenait à lui, peut-être pas d'amour, mais il tenait assez à lui pour lui donner sa pierre et lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Hiei regarda Kurama retomber, regrettant l'étreinte de ce dernier. Il resta à le regarder un moment. Il semblait heureux.

Etait-ce si simple de l'être ? Il l'avait été en le voyant sourire et en sentant ses bras autour de lui. Pourtant il avait été bref ce moment, et il hésitait : était-ce bien du bonheur ?

Kurama venait de repasser la perle autour de son cou. Il ne la quitterait plus jamais... Il allait fermer les yeux quand il sentit Hiei s'étendre à côté de lui.

« ... »

« Hiei. »

Celui-ci se redressa aussi vite et Kurama se mordit la langue.

« Non, reste, je voulais juste savoir : tu... Tu veux entrer dans le sac... »

Hiei leva les sourcils. Pourquoi il avait eu envie de se coucher contre Kurama ?

Peut-être avait-il espéré retrouver ce bonheur éphémère. Il regrettait fortement cette faiblesse.

« Non, ça va. »

Il allait se lever, mais Kurama le retint.

« Je n'attends rien, pas plus que ton amitié Hiei. »

Hiei regarda Kurama. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il attende plus qui l'effrayait, mais le fait de la peau qui se touche. Hiei ne supportait pas les contacts. Kurama était un des seuls qu'il tolérait tant que le contact se limitait à une main sur l'épaule. Déjà l'accolade de tout à l'heure aurait pu lui faire attraper une crise de panique. Ca datait de sa petite enfance, il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait exactement, il avait du occulter ses souvenirs.

Le regard de Kurama était si suppliant qu'il craqua.

« Hn, d'accord. »

Hiei le faisait à contrecoeur, mais en même temps peut-être que cette sensation de bonheur reviendrait. Il pénétra dans le sac a couchage. Ses pieds frôlèrent les jambes fines de Kurama.

Ce contact le paralysa. Kurama rabattit le sac sur eux et le ferma. Il le laissa s'installer.

C'était confortable et chaud, il se sentit bien au bout d'un petit moment.

« Bonne nuit Hiei. »

Kurama se sentait aux anges. En même temps le contact de Hiei l'excitait au plus haut point, mais il se contrôlait, cela n'aurait pas plu, et ce qu'il avait était déjà si merveilleux et irréel…

« Hn. »

Hiei se roula en boule sur le côté, ses fesses contre le dos de Kurama. Il finit par s'endormir.

Au bout d'une heure, Kurama sentit Hiei se retourner vers lui et agripper son pull, comme il l'avait fait dans le métro. Il se laissa glisser lui aussi pour faire face à Hiei et l'attira contre son torse.

Le tee-shirt de Hiei était remonté, du à ses mouvements, et quand son ventre vint se coller au bras de Kurama, celui-ci put sentir contre sa main la partie intime de Hiei, et il eut toutes les peines du monde à trouver le sommeil.

« Debout là-dedans ! »

Yusuke tambourinait sur la tente et Kurama ouvrit les yeux. Il était seul, pas de trace de Hiei. Seule preuve qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, le tee-shirt qu'il lui avait prêté était roulé en boule sur le bout du sac de couchage...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Auteur **: Hadéshiei_

_**Origine : **Yu Yu Hakusho _

**Disclamer :** _winwin Yukina m avais accompagné mais Hiei et arrivé et il ma fais une tête au carrée winininin même ma mère me reconnais pas bououou_

_**Genre **: Heu… Yaoi ça vous suffit ? _

_**Couples **: hum, pourquoi pas une boule de glace fraise Kurama collée à une boule de vanille Hiei, surmonté de crème fraîche, miam _

_**Remarque **: J'espère que vous allez aimer ;; et un grand merci a ma correctrice **Masami corp. **Kiss et merci pour tes petits conseils_

**Une belle journée**

Kurama s'extirpa de son sac de couchage, enfilant un short brun avec des poches sur les côtés et un tee-shirt blanc… Il attacha ses cheveux en une queue et dissimula la petite perle que lui avait offert Hiei sous son tee-shirt.

En glissant celle-ci, il sourit. Hiei n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui que cette nuit.

Où était-il maintenant ?

Voilà ce qui le tracassait. Saisissant le tee-shirt que son ami avait porté la nuit, Kurama inspira la délicate odeur qui s'en dégageait. Une odeur de pain et d'herbe coupée.

C'était ce qu'il pouvait reconnaître avec son odorat de renard.

Il avait souvent eu des amants dans son autre vie, mais il n'avait jamais aimé quelqu'un, c'était le monde des humains qui lui avait appris ce sentiment.

_« Kurama, pas deux ans ! »_

Le cri de Yusuke le sortit de ses pensées.

_« Oui, j'arrive, minute, y'a pas le feu ! »_

_« Hum, si tu veux Yusuke, je peux le mettre à sa tente. »_

_« Non Hiei, on n'ira pas jusque là. » _

Kurama bondit hors de la tente, découvrant le yohkai et Yusuke en train de manger leur petit déjeuner.

Yusuke tendait une tartine qu'il semblait avoir faite pour Hiei. Elle était pleine de choco, et à voir la bouche de ce dernier, ce n'était pas la première que lui faisait le mazoku.

Kurama sentit un petit pincement à cette idée. Il aurait aimé lui faire ces tartines…

_« Ah, pas trop tôt. » _

_« Désolé, j'ai été me coucher tard. » _

Hiei dévisagea Kurama. De petites rougeurs lui apparurent sur les joues. Il se demandait comment le yohko faisait pour rester si serein.

Lui, quand il avait ouvert les yeux et sentit le souffle de Kurama rencontrer le sien, il avait failli hurler et tout incendier, se demandant ce qu'il foutait là.

Sa tête était encore trop embuée par cette nuit si paisible qu'il avait passée, car pour Hiei c'était une des rares nuit, avec celles où il combattait ou s'entraînait jusqu'à perdre conscience, où il n'avait pas cauchemardé.

Quand peu à peu, tout tremblant il s'était souvenu de la veille, il s'était rendu compte que le bras de Kurama le tenait et que sa main était posée sur ses fesses nues…

La première réaction que Hiei avait envisagé : brûler l'impudent qui le touchait, mais il s'était ravisé en pensant que les cris de ce dernier réveilleraient les autres et qu'il aurait des explications à donner, et sur sa tenue, et sur les raisons de son geste… Il fallait se dégager sans réveiller l'autre baka qui aurait sûrement ri de lui.

Il avait soulevé le bras et l'avait laissé retomber plus loin. Hiei n'avait plus qu'une envie, fuir ce matelas, ce corps allongé près de lui ; il avait du vraiment perdre la raison pour entrer dans ces couvertures.

Hiei s'énerva, ne trouvant pas l'ouverture du sac.

Se retournant pour mieux chercher et offrant son dos à Kurama, il avait fini par trouver la tirette.

Il soupirait de soulagement de se voir bientôt libéré de cette situation si embarrassante, quand le bras de Kurama s'était abattu sur lui, le tirant. Kurama s'était blotti contre son dos. Hiei sentit les fines jambes du kitsune se plier contre les siennes, épousant les courbes de son corps.

La panique l'envahit, il essayait de se dégager en remuant, mais le fait de se débattre fit resserrer l'étreinte de Kurama sur lui, et le bras de celui-ci entoura sa fine taille, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir, laissant les fins doigts du yohko glisser en une douce caresse sur le sexe de Hiei.

Cette sensation électrisa le yohkai, le tétanisant sur place. Les doigts reposaient toujours sur ce lieu intime. Si Hiei bougeait, la sensation reviendrait. Il essayait de se contrôler car son cœur avait fait un bon de vingt pulsations facile, et son souffle était court comme si il avait combattu.

Etrangement, il sentit son pénis durcir.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Non pas ça, pas maintenant, pensa-t-il.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il gonflait, il se frottait contre cette main si douce.

Hiei ne contrôlait plus du tout sa respiration, et s'étonnait même de pousser de petits gémissements.

Il fallait se dégager. Reprenant un peu ses esprits, il utilisa sa vitesse et son agilité pour quitter le sac de couchage.

La place vide et le manque de chaleur firent ronchonner Kurama, mais ne lui firent pas ouvrir les yeux pour autant.

Hiei s'était plaqué à la toile de la tente, essayant de calmer son cœur et sa respiration, ainsi qu'une autre partie de son corps qui vibrait.

Une fois chose faite, il avait enfilé ses vêtements et avait rejoint Yusuke pour le petit déjeuner, cachant sa gêne et sa frustration derrière une rage violente qu'il déversa sur Kuwabara.

Kurama regarda Hiei, lui souriant.

Hiei baissa la tête, mangeant sa tartine de choco avec gourmandise.

_« Installe-toi. » _

_« Hum, ça a l'air bon ce que tu manges Hiei… Tiens, où sont les autres ? » _

_« Kuwabara a filé car Hiei le lui a conseillé et les filles sont parties se baigner, on ira les rejoindre après la vaisselle. » _

Yusuké sourit. Il posa son regard sur Hiei.

_« Je t'en refais une ? » _

Le yohkai hocha la tête. Kurama ne savait pas pourquoi la jalousie montait à nouveau en lui.

Enfin si, il ne le savait que trop bien, voir Yusuke s'occuper de Hiei, ce qui était son habitude, le rendait fou de jalousie.

_« Ça te dit de te baigner Hiei ?»_

Hiei haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, mais ça ne l'ennuyait pas plus que ça. Il reposa ses yeux sur sa tartine, replongeant dans ses souvenirs de la nuit dernière.

Le petit déjeuner fini, les garçons firent la vaisselle puis rejoignirent les quatre autres au lac. Ils approchaient de celui-ci et pouvaient entendre les éclats de voix de leurs amis, et ils découvrirent ceux-ci s'amusant dans l'eau. Kuwabara se faisait joyeusement éclabousser par les trois demoiselles. Keiko portait un petit bikini rose à lignes jaunes qui soulignait ses courbes généreuses. Botan, elle, avait opté pour un une pièce de couleur mauve, quand à la petite Yukina, son maillot était d'un jaune pâle.

Elles éclaboussaient à l'aide de leurs mains Kuwabara. Yusuke n'hésita pas une seconde : il envoya son pull sur le sol en se déchaussant, puis déboutonna son jean et partit en courant vers le lac dans lequel il plongea en poussant un cri.

_« Attention, bombe humaine ! » _

Hiei n'eut même pas le temps de voir ce qu'il portait, le splatsh fut magistral.

Kurama rit, quand les filles voulurent se venger de ce dernier, lui aussi retira son tee-shirt, laissant à Hiei qui s'était assis sur un rocher au sec, le temps de bien admirer sa peau pâle. Tous les gestes du yohko étaient sensuels. Il retira ses baskets blanches en se penchant et laissant voir son derrière moulé dans le short brun. Ses cheveux passèrent devant, laissant sont dos nu, et Hiei pour la première fois découvrit le dos de Kurama en entier.

Une fois les baskets posées l'une à côté de l'autre, Kurama plia le tee-shirt qu'il vint mettre à côté de Hiei en lui lançant un petit regard amusé et y glissant la perle comme un trésor que l'on doit dissimuler de la vue de tous.

Hiei rougit en voyant le petit bijou.

Kurama déboutonna son short tout en lui parlant.

_« Tu ne viens pas nager Hiei ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« J'ai pas de maillot. »_

Yusuke intervint dans la conversation.

_« Bah nage en slip. »_

_« Nyo ? »_

_« Oui, en caleçon, comme moi. »_

Yusuke lui montra un caleçon bleu où étaient dessinées de drôles de choses. Kurama ne put retenir son rire en reconnaissant un spiderman.

_« Te fous pas de moi… »_

_« J'adore, ha pfff hi hi hi..._ »

Yusuke préféra détourner l'attention, car tous ses amis s'étaient mis à rire.

_« Tu attends quoi Hiei ? » _

Ce dernier baissa la tête, regardant Kurama retirer son short, laissant découvrir un joli petit maillot vert qui lui moulait merveilleusement les parties intimes et les fesses, ce qui le fit rougir un peu.

_« J'ai pas envie de nager. »_

Yukina intervint, comme toujours au bon moment.

_« S'il vous plait Hiei, venez nager avec nous. »_

Kurama sourit. Il était sur que Hiei viendrait pour sa sœur, il ne pouvait pas résister au grands yeux de celle-ci.

Celui-ci rougit plus fort et murmura à l'intention de kurama et de façon à ce que lui seul l'entende :

_« Je porte pas ce genre de chose sous mon pantalon. »_

Kurama comprit tout de suite. Oui, quel idiot, il l'avait remarqué hier soir que Hiei ne portait pas de sous-vêtement. Kurama lui sourit.

_« Je vais t'en prêter un, attends-moi là. »_

Kurama remit ses baskets et partit en courant vers le camp. Il entra dans sa tente et fouilla son sac pour trouver un boxer assez petit pour Hiei. Il en trouva un qui devrait aller.

_« Il est parti où comme ça Kurama ? »_

Hiei haussa les épaules comme si il l'ignorait, et les autres se remirent à jouer, désespérant que le petit démon de feu ne les rejoigne, ignorant que c'était du à un manque de maillot.

Kurama revint aussi vite que possible près de son ami. Il savait que ce n'était pas la pudeur qui était la cause de la gêne du yohkai, enfin il ne lui posa pas la question et lui tendit sa trouvaille. Hiei disparut derrière le rocher. Kurama, lui, rejoignit les autres.

Ils étaient partis dans une bagarre d'éclaboussement quand Yusuke s'arrêta net, la bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Sa mâchoire touchait presque l'eau, ce qui attira l'attention des autres sur l'endroit qu'il fixait presque en bavant, découvrant le yohkai de feu.

Ce dernier était le plus bronzé du groupe. Il portait un caleçon noir, orné seulement d'un « CK » blanc au niveau de la cuisse.

Kurama détailla celui qui hantait ses rêves.

Hiei était totalement imberbe et avait un corps que l'on pouvait qualifier de sec mais musclé. Kurama se réjouit de découvrir son ami dans cette tenue, laissant voir des épaules un peu musclées, un torse qui lui aussi l'était juste ce qu'il fallait, de quoi se régaler les yeux, quand à son ventre bronzé, il ressemblait à une tablette de chocolat dans laquelle il mordrait volontiers.

Le boxer de Kurama était trop grand pour ce dernier et tombait légèrement d'un côté, laissant découvrir la marque de l'aine. Et si sa taille n'avait pas été marquée, celui-ci serait tombé pour de bon.

On pouvait dire que Hiei faisait de l'effet, et pas seulement à Kurama : les trois jeunes femmes ne le quittaient pas des yeux. Le yohkai entra dans l'eau, frissonnant à son contact.

Hiei se pencha, laissant découvrir son dos, ce qui provoqua un cri d'exclamation de la part des filles quand elles découvrirent les marques de coups qui lacéraient le dos de Hiei, séquelles d'un passé dans le Makai.

Bien sur ils avaient déjà vu Hiei torse nu, mais c'était lors de combats et personne n'avait vraiment pris la peine de le détailler.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_

Ronchonna celui-là.

Yukina le couva du regard. Botan, elle, s'était mis les mains sur la bouche pour éviter de dire des bêtises.

Les yeux du yohkai se firent plus durs : il demandait une explication à ces regards.

Et pour une fois, Kurama aurait bien remercié Kuwabara, qui était le seul apparemment à ne pas avoir fait attention et qui s'était mis à éclabousser Hiei pour se venger de sa mauvaise humeur du matin.

Hiei lui sauta dessus et cette action détendit tout le groupe qui repartit dans ses jeux d'eau.

L'après-midi se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Hiei s'était prêté à plusieurs jeux, mais au bout d'une petite heure il était sorti de l'eau, laissant ses amis relever le défi des filles.

_« Lâcheur ! »_

Lui cria Yusuke.

_« Je vois pas pourquoi je relèverai ce défi, il ne me concerne pas. »_

Les filles avaient décidé de faire des combats de coqs, filles contre garçons et celui qui perdrait devrait être au service des autres pour le reste de la journée. Les garçons étaient surs de leur victoire, mais c'était sans compter sur la ruse de Botan qui mit Yukina contre Kuwabara, et ce dernier la laissa gagner.

C'est ainsi que les garçons furent au service des filles.

Kurama était chargé des boissons pendant que Yusuke, lui, devait passer de la crème à ces dames qui se faisaient dorer au soleil et que Kuwabara jouait l'homme-éventail. Seul Hiei, qui avait disparu, était épargné par cette corvée.

Kurama arriva au campement pour prendre la glacière où se trouvaient les boissons et la nourriture. Sentant la présence de son ami, il ne se retourna même pas pour le regarder.

Hiei se séchait dans un arbre au-dessus de Kurama.

Cette journée était une journée de pure détente, pensa Kurama. Il s'éloigna, la glacière en main, se retournant pour un dernier regard vers Hiei.

Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés, les bras derrière la tête. Le vent jouait dans les mèches noires de ses cheveux. Il ouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux émeraude, et Kurama crut fondre sur place quand les lèvres de Hiei s étirèrent non pas en un sourire mauvais ou ironique, mais dans un vrai sourire, avant de se remettre en position normale.

Kurama soupira et reprit son chemin vers le groupe.

_« Les sandwichs ! »_

Cria Botan quand il approcha, et le groupe se mit à dîner.

_« Où il est Hiei ? »_

_« Je lui ai laissé un sandwich au camp. »_

_« Dites, c'est notre dernière soirée ici, si on fêtait notre départ de ce paradis, on sera peut-être plus réunis comme ça avant longtemps. » _

_« Oui, on pourrait faire une surprise à Hiei en plus ! »_

Crièrent Keiko et Botan pour accueillir la nouvelle de Yusuke.

_« OK, moi, Kurama et Kuwabara, on remonte jusqu'au village chercher de quoi faire la fête, on se retrouve ce soir ; vous les filles, occupez-vous de l'animation. »_

Les garçons se rhabillèrent et quittèrent les trois jeunes femmes pour partir faire les quelques courses qui leur manquaient.

Les filles rentrèrent au camp pour préparer la petite fête.

Seul Hiei qui ne se doutait de rien passa son temps à admirer le magnifique coucher de soleil. Etrangement, ce spectacle aux couleurs rose-mauve qui habillait le ciel lui fit penser à son ami.

* * *

'' **Bonjour, je m'appelle Yukina, je suis une fille des glaces je suis arrivée ici sur terre pour rechercher mon frère.**

**Je ne l'ai pas trouvé enfin pas vraiment, je sais que Hiei est celui-ci, mais il ne veut pas de moi comme sœur. Vous vous demandez comment j'ai découvert ça ? Et bien en fait, c'est Kuwabara qui me l'a fait comprendre en me racontant qu'il avait appris que Hiei avait une sœur jumelle. Ca faisait beaucoup de coïncidences et j'en ai déduit ceci. **

**Kuwabara lui, n'a rien compris. Il est si gentil, il ne peut pas penser à ça. ''**

**

* * *

**

**Hadès** _je répondrais au commentaire au prochain chapitre je vous remercie tous pour vos encouragement_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Auteur **: Hadéshiei_

_**Origine : **Yu Yu Hakusho _

**_Disclamer :_** _vous vous rappelez que j'avais pris Yukina en otage ? Bah maintenant Hiei a pris mes dents en otage et a repris sa sœur, il m'aurait tué si Yukina n'avait pas pris ma défense... Bouh, c'est trop injuste, ils sont toujours pas à moi… _

_**Genre **: Heu… Yaoi ça vous suffit ? _

_**Couples **: hum, pourquoi pas une boule de glace fraise Kurama collée à une boule de vanille Hiei, surmonté de crème fraîche, miam..._

_**Remarque **: J'espère que vous allez aimer ;; et un grand merci à ma correctrice **Masami corp. **Kiss et merci pour tes petits conseils._

_**C'est la fête **_

Hiei ne se doutait de rien, admirant le coucher de soleil de son arbre. Il n'avait nullement prêté attention aux jeunes femmes, enfin, au début, quand elles avaient fait fuir les oiseaux en mettant cette machine infernale qu'elles appelaient radio, il était parti plus loin.

Le soleil étendait ses couleurs rouges sur le domaine de maître Genkai. Hiei trouvait cela magnifique. Certes, ce n'était pas aussi beau que dans le Makai, mais c'était très beau quand même. Etrangement, cela lui faisait penser à la chevelure de Kurama quand le vent joue dedans. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait de penser tout le temps à Kurama ?

_" Hiei…"_

Voilà, il était si atteint qu'il entendait même sa voix maintenant…

Il se tapa la tête contre l'arbre.

_"Hiei, tu vas répondre, oui ?"_

_« Oups » _pensa Hiei, ce n'était pas une illusion, Kurama était bien en dessous de l'arbre, et il le fixait intensément de ses deux émeraudes.

Hiei répondit brusquement.

_"Quoi?"_

_" On t'attend pour manger."_

Kurama dévorait son ami d'un regard tendre. Les filles avaient tout préparé, et quand il était revenu des courses, il les avait aidées. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus que le petit yohkai. Kurama l'avait trouvé.

Hiei, en un bond, tomba au sol à côté du kitsune

_" Ca tombe bien, j'ai une faim de démon."_

Kurama sourit. Qu'est-ce qu'il se sentait bien près de lui ! Il avait eu si peur que ses aveux changent tout en négatif, mais même si Hiei ne l'aimait pas comme lui, il semblait l'aimer assez pour rester et même le laisser être de plus en plus proche de lui comme la nuit dernière ; il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Cette nuit était un rêve où il avait découvert que Hiei tenait à lui, et ne voulait pas le perdre et acceptait même de dormir avec lui et de le laisser se coller à lui.

_"Hé Kurama, on y va !"_

_" Heu, désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées." _

_" Hum, ouais, t'avais l'air niais."_

Kurama sourit et tous deux marchèrent vers le campement d'où s'échappait une douce odeur de grillade.

Hiei se mit à humer l'air comme un chien ; son ventre gargouillait bruyamment.

Kurama l'admirait : il était si kawaii ! Une fois au campement, Hiei put remarquer que tous les autres l'attendaient, et quand ils le virent, ils crièrent :

_"Surprise !" _

Hiei resta un moment interloqué, répétant ce mot comme pour en chercher la signification.

_"Surprise ?"_

Il s'était tourné sur Kurama. Ils voulaient dire quoi par surprise ? Ils étaient bêtes ou quoi ? Il savait qu'ils étaient là... Où était la surprise ?

Kurama comprit et lui murmura pendant que les autres s'affairaient à l'installer :

_" Ils ont voulu te faire une fête pour te souhaiter un bon voyage." _

_" Une idée de Kuwabara je suppose… "_

Kurama ne comprit pas pourquoi Hiei pensait que ça venait de Kuwabara…

_" Non pourquoi ?"_

_"Ben je pensais qu'il n'y aurait que lui qui se réjouirait de mon départ."_

Hiei avait été cinglant sur cette phrase, fusillant le kitsune à ses côtés

Ouch, pensa celui-ci, il ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse fêter un départ sans vouloir pour autant que la personne parte… C'était logique quelque part.

_" Non Hiei, c'est pour que tu gardes un bon souvenir de nous…"_

Il fut coupé par Yusuke qui servit le sake.

_" A la santé de Hiei qui va nous manquer ; espérons qu'il reviendra vite. "_

Kuwabara marmonna :

_" Pas trop vite quand même. "_

Kurama le fusilla du regard, mais Hiei ignora la remarque, trop occupé à renifler son verre.

Ce n'était pas de l'eau, même si ça en avait l'aspect.

Ce n'était pas cette boisson brunâtre que lui donnait Kurama quand il venait le voir, qui pétillait et était doucement sucrée, et ça ne ressemblait à aucun jus de fruit qu'il avait pu boire.

Toutefois, il prit le verre, le cogna aux autres, imitant ses amis, et le but d'une traite.

_"Hum, c'est bon…"_

Il retendit son verre à Yusuke qui le resservit.

_" Ah la la, tu ne connais pas le saké, c'est un vrai pêché… "_

_" Non, mais j'aime bien. "_

Hiei but quasi une bouteille à lui tout seul en mangeant. Quand le repas fut fini, les filles proposèrent un jeu. Le groupe n'était que rire, et un peu éméché, même Yukina s'était laissée aller

_" Si on jouait à la bouteille ? "_

Kuwabara regarda Keiko qui venait de proposer le jeu.

_" C'est quoi ?"_

Elle répondit avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ca l'amusait de faire jouer les garçons, elle avait eu du mal à trouver des jeux, étant la seule à en connaître. Ni Botan ni Yukina ne connaissaient ça, et elle savait que certains jeux ne plairaient pas aux garçons, comme le squelette dans le placard.

_"On prend une bouteille vide, on fait un cercle, on la place au milieu, et on la fais tourner chacun son tour ; quand elle tombe sur quelqu'un, on doit embrasser cette personne. "_

Yukina rougit et Kuwabara continua ses questions.

_" Sur la bouche ? "_

_" Oui, un vrai baiser, normalement on doit faire boire l'autre personne pour être sur que c'est un vrai baiser."_

Hiei se chargeait lui de vider la bouteille avec Yusuke ; Kuwabara, plus que motivé, bavant déjà à l'idée d'embrasser Yukina, sauta sur les deux autres, volant leur bouteille.

Kurama lui, jubilait, il savait que le jeu se déroulerait dans l'herbe, et il pourrait utiliser ses dons pour manipuler la bouteille à sa guise si besoin s'en faisait sentir, non pas pour lui…

_" Moi je suis partant Keiko."_

_" Crétin de rouquin, hic, il restait un fond… "_

Kurama, qui était le plus calme et le moins éméché de tous pour ne pas avoir bu plus de 3 verres, regarda Hiei essayer de ravoir sa bouteille.

Il était si mignon ! Yusuke lui en donna une autre, il la tenait des deux mains pour être sur qu'on ne la lui reprenne pas ; on aurait dit un bébé qui prend son biberon, les joues rouges sous l'effet de l'alcool.

_"Keiko, tu commences ? " _

demanda Botan.

Keiko lança la bouteille, qui tomba justement sur la jeune femme.

Keiko s'approcha tel un félin de Botan qui semblait prise d'un rire nerveux à l'idée de devoir l'embrasser…

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent délicatement au début, un peu maladroitement d'ailleurs, puis Botan laissa ses lèvres s'entrouvrir pour accueillir la langue de son amie dans sa bouche, elles se caressèrent un long moment, oubliant les alentours.

Le spectacle semblait beaucoup intéresser Yusuke et Kuwabara, qui en bavaient presque.

Hiei envoya son poing dans le visage de Kuwabara

_"Aïe mais..."_

_"Je remettais ta mâchoire en place. "_

Keiko rompit le baiser, les joues rouges, pendant que Yusuke et Kurama étaient morts de rire de voir la tête de Kuwabara et le gentil petit Hiei à qui à ce moment précis, on aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession, répondre à celui-ci :

_" Fais pas ton bébé, j'ai même pas frappé fort."_

_" Crétin de pygmée des enfers… "_

Paff, une claque tomba en plein sur la joue de Kuwabara.

_"Hé, pourquoi tu me frappes ! "_

Keiko le regarda froidement.

_" Tu sais bien pourquoi. "_

Botan tomba sur Yukina, leur baiser se fit beaucoup plus timide que celui de Keiko et Botan.

Ce fut au tour de Yukina de faire tourner la bouteille. Celle-ci fit un tour complet, manquant de tomber sur Hiei, mais s'arrêta sur Kuwabara, qui semblait croiser les doigts fortement pour ça.

Hiei, malgré l'alcool, était enflammé, il était prêt à tuer Kuwabara, surtout que le baiser était plus long que tous les autres.

Yusuke posa une main sur son épaule pour le calmer, lui murmurant :

_" Ce n'est qu'un jeu, bois encore un coup."_

Kuwabara se remit donc à lancer la bouteille pour tomber sur Kurama.

Celui-ci était un peux écœuré. Le Kitsune, bien que l'autre ne soit pas à son goût, n'en laissait rien voir. A nouveau, Hiei trépignait de rage, mais lui non plus ne laissait rien voir. Ses yeux étaient enflammés.

Le baiser fut bref.

Et quand Kurama fit tourner la bouteille, il tomba sur lui-même

_" On fait quoi dans ces cas-là Keiko ?"_

_« C'est à ton voisin de droite de t'embrasser. »_

Ce dit voisin était Yusuke, qui s'approcha de Kurama, plongeant dans les deux magnifiques joyaux verts.

Il ressentit un frémissement, comme une douce chaleur.

Kurama lui, semblait impassible, plutôt pressé, comme pour Kuwabara.

Mais quand les lèvres chaudes du yohko touchèrent celles de Yusuke, il ne put empêcher la langue de celui-ci de lui procurer des frissons.

Yusuke était doué pour embrasser, et ne semblait pas du tout perturbé par le fait qu'il soit un garçon.

La bouteille de Hiei venait de s'écraser sur la tête de Kuwabara, éclaboussant Yusuke, qui se vit obligé de rompre ce baiser.

Kuwabara était sonné, mais il reprit vite du poil de la bête, se mettant à hurler sur Hiei.

_" Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?"_

Yukina répondit, calme, un sourire aux lèvres de voir Hiei et Kuwabara se chamailler.

_" Il a dit que vous devriez sortir ensemble, que vous feriez un joli couple, Barbie et Ken, je sais pas, c'est qui ? "_

Yusuke frappa à son tour Kuwabara, et il fallut bien 20 bonnes minutes pour que ça se calme et que la partie reprenne.

C'était donc au tour de Yusuke de faire tourner la bouteille. Un sourire aux lèvres, il la saisit par son milieu et la fit tourner sur elle-même.

Yusuke avait décidé qu'il était temps pour Hiei d'entrer dans le jeu. Il utilisa son pouvoir pour influencer la bouteille afin qu'elle tombe sur le démon de feu, mais il se heurta au pouvoir de Kurama. La bouteille tournait. Les yeux de Yusuke croisèrent ceux paisibles du kitsune, qui souriait, l'air de dire « tu n'y arriveras pas », et un duel silencieux éclata.

La bouteille tournait de plus en plus vite, et Botan comprit.

_" Tu triches Yusuke. "_

Les mains de Botan et Keiko s'abattirent sur les joues de Yusuke, lui coupant ses essais, le faisant faire éclater la bouteille. Kurama souriait. Non, on ne toucherait pas à Hiei dans l'état où il était.

_" Mais c'est pas moi, c'est… "_

_"Tu es un dégueulasse."_

Keiko se leva, tirant Botan et Yukina et elles partirent.

_"Ha ha ha !"_

Hiei et Kuwabara étaient éclatés de rire. Quand Kuwabara reprit ses esprits, il se leva.

_" Ah Yusuke, t'es pas malin. "_

_" C'est pas ma faute. "_

_"Allez, je re, vais pisser."_

_" Kuwabara, épargne-nous les détails…"_

Il s'éloigna, toujours mort de rire.

Hiei se leva, une envie de boisson soudaine. C'est que c'était bon ce truc, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir encore si soif…

Il laissa donc les deux protagonistes ensemble.

_" Tu es dégueulasse."_

_"Non, je t'empêchais de tricher."_

_"Dis plutôt que tu empêchais que ça tombe sur lui. "_

Yusuke désigna du menton la petite silhouette noire qui cherchait une bouteille.

_" Aussi, il n'est pas dans son état normal. "_

_" Mon oeil que c'est ça, tu te le réservais, oui !"_

Il n'avait pas tort, Kurama sourit calmement.

Hiei les rejoignit, une bouteille toute neuve à la main.

Yusuke avait les traces de main sur ses joues.

Hiei lui demanda calmement :

_" Tu manipules depuis longtemps?"_

_" Non j'ai juste manipulé cette fois-là. "_

Kurama sourit. Quel menteur, il avait manipulé pour que Keiko embrasse Botan et pour que lui l'embrasse.

_" Tu voulais embrasser qui?"_

Yusuke ignora la question, se levant.

_" Bon ben je vais aller m'excuser. Pfff, les filles. "_

Hiei lui fit un sourire diabolique, comme si la situation était amusante, et elle l'était pour lui.

Il les laissa seuls, et rejoignit les miss dans leur tente.

_"Fais attention Hiei, tu vas être saoul."_

_"Beuh non."_

Kurama vint s'asseoir près de lui silencieusement, admirant le feu pendant que Hiei finissait sa bouteille. Hiei le regarda. Les flammes du feu éclairaient son visage et faisaient des jeux d'ombre avec ses longs cils.

Il repensa à la déclaration de son ami. Il l'aimait au point de manipuler la bouteille.

Hiei le savait, elle aurait du tomber deux fois sur lui. Il comptait la manipuler aussi, mais n'avait pas eu à le faire, Kurama s'en était occupé, et si ça avait été lui, l'aurait-il arrêtée ?

Hiei l'aurait-il laissé faire pour savoir…

Mais savoir quoi, là était la question.

_" A quoi tu penses Kurama ?"_

_" A rien, je me disais que demain je reprendrai ma vie de Minamino Shuichi."_

_"Pourquoi un crétin de kitsune tient tant à une vie si futile ?"_

_" J'aime ma mère, puis la vie est agréable. "_

_"Alors de quoi tu te plains ! "_

Il avait dit ça sèchement. Il ne comprendrait jamais Kurama. Il but une nouvelle gorgée, retournant son attention sur le feu.

_" Parce qu'il me manque quelque chose pour que je sois heureux."_

Oui, il manquait Hiei. Quand il était là, il était bien, mais il ne pouvait lier les deux mondes… Hiei le dévisageait à nouveau.

_"Laisse, ce n'est rien Hiei."_

Il hésita à répondre, mais préféra rester silencieux. Le yohkai se vida encore deux bouteilles calmement, comme si il avait bu toute sa vie.

_"Bon, je te laisse, je vais dormir."_

Il se pencha pour poser un baiser sur sa joue, croisant les yeux rubis qui semblaient vouloir le percer à jour, le comprendre. Kurama posa le baiser mi sur la joue, mi sur la bouche, trop absorbé par la contemplation de ces joyaux. C'est au contact de ses lèvres contre une partie de celles de Hiei qu'il réagit. Rougissant, il se recula en s'excusant.

_" Désolé Hiei, je..."_

Mais Hiei ne répondit pas, il le fixait toujours. Le yohko se calma. Après tout, il avait tant envie de ces lèvres… Ne quittant pas ces yeux rouges qui le fixaient, il approcha une nouvelle fois sont visage de celui de Hiei, lui laissant tout le temps de le repousser.

Celui-ci le laissait avancer calmement, il le regardait faire. La curiosité se lisait dans ses prunelles. Après tout, si ça faisait mal, il le repousserait, c'est tout...

Lorsque les lèvres de Kurama frôlèrent celles de Hiei, il ferma les yeux. Elles se touchèrent délicatement.

Kurama pouvait sentir la douceur de celles-ci. Elles étaient chaudes et pleines. Hiei ne le repoussait pas ; si il ne le faisait pas, il ne pourrait pas réfreiner son désir d'en demander plus ; il en avait tant rêvé de ce contact.

Hiei trouvait ça étrange et agréable à la fois. Au fond, ce n'était que deux bouts de chair qui se touchaient.

En quoi les humains trouvaient-ils ça si important ? Certes, c'était agréable, mais le chien aussi aimait les caresses, ce n'était pas parce qu'on lui en faisait une qu'il tombait amoureux de vous.

Kurama lia ses bras autour du cou de Hiei, écartant un peu ses lèvres pour caresser du bout de sa langue les lèvres de Hiei. Il sentit un frisson de son ami, mais n'arrêta pas. C'était si doux, son corps en voulait plus, son coeur battait à tout rompre, Hiei hantait toutes ses pensées.

Hiei avait frissonné. Ca c'était bizarre, vraiment bizarre, ça lui faisait de drôles de choses. Dans le Makai, on n'avait pas ce genre de chose. Devait-il l'imiter ? Oui, après tout, essayons, pensa Hiei.

Kurama, lui, avait déjà appris pas mal de choses sur les terriens et leurs coutumes, et puis il avait du mal à réfléchir…

Il écarta ses lèvres, et timidement sa langue partit à la rencontre des lèvres de son ami, mais elle fut happée dans la bouche de Kurama.

Hiei écarquilla les yeux. Ca, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il la rentra aussi vite que possible dans la sienne, mais celle du kitsune l'avait suivie et caressait la sienne à présent.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

Ces humains avaient de ces coutumes bizarres ! Toutefois, étrangement, il se sentait si bien…

Son corps semblait parcouru de frissons, mais avait une douce chaleur en lui qui semblait grandir.

Kurama le fit s'étendre sous lui. Hiei en lâcha la bouteille qui se déversa dans la pelouse.

A côté d'elle, Kurama continuait de caresser la langue de Hiei, qui essayait en vain de comprendre d'où venaient toutes ces sensations. Les yeux grand ouverts, il ne bougeait pas même un cil.

L'absence de réaction rappela Kurama à l'ordre. Il rompit le baiser, ouvrant les yeux. Hiei restait comme ça, interdit, la douce chaleur partait peu à peu.

_"Hiei, je suis…"_

Désolé, non il ne l'était pas, il avait tant rêvé de ce moment…

Hiei revint à la réalité. Il regarda Kurama qui se préparait à se faire incendier.

_"Drôle de coutume…" souffla t-il. Il ne savait pas ce qui faisait tourner sa tête : la boisson ou cette drôle de caresse buccale. _

_" Ca va ?"_

_" J'aimerais réessayer. "_

_Là c'est Kurama qui écarquilla les yeux. _

_" Je ne pense pas... Il ne vaut mieux pas, l'alcool te fait tourner la tête." _

Hiei tira Kurama par les cheveux, plaquant ses lèvres sur celles du kitsune, profitant que sa bouche se soit ouverte lorsqu'il avait voulu crier de douleur pour ses cheveux.

Hiei alla caresser sa langue. Il était excellent élève, et malgré sa réticence, Kurama baissa vite les armes, répondant au baiser qui devenait de plus en plus torride.

Hiei semblait fondre de désir et Kurama le sentait frémir.

Comment résister à ce qu'on a désiré si longtemps, quand il s'offre littéralement à vous ? Pourtant Kurama était mal. Il savait que Hiei avait bu, il ne devait plus savoir ce qu'il faisait, et lui était encore trop clean, et se rendait compte de ce que ça risquait de faire si demain Hiei refusait ses actes.

Mais le baiser le poussait peu à peu vers le désir. Sa main glissa sous la cape de Hiei à la rencontre de ce ventre plat et musclé qu'il avait pu admirer dans la journée.

Hiei sentit la main de Kurama sur son ventre. Il frissonna. Qu'est ce que voulait le kitsune ? Elle glissait vers ses hanches, les caressant. Ca aussi ce n'était que de la peau qui se touchait, mais ça l'électrisait totalement, si bien qu'il ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé par la bouche collée à la sienne.

Kurama sentait le bas-ventre de Hiei gonfler à travers son pantalon. Lui, depuis le premier baiser, se trouvait à l'étroit dans son jean. Il remonta jusqu'au torse de Hiei. Celui-ci avait refermé ses poings sur des touffes d'herbe. Sans vraiment se contrôler, il se cambrait pour que les caresses de son ami soient plus présentes sur sa peau.

Il avait fermé les yeux, poursuivant le baiser pendant que Kurama glissait à nouveau sa main pour aller libérer le sexe de Hiei devenu dur et étant si à l'étroit qu'il fallait le sortir de là.

De ses longs et fins doigts, il défit les deux boucles de la ceinture de Hiei, puis les boutons du pantalon.

Pour Hiei il était impossible de réfléchir. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Dans le Makai, l'accouplement ne se résumait qu'à un mot : animal. Il n'y avait pas de préliminaires, ils fonçaient droit au but et cela pouvait être très brutal et loin d'être agréable.

Il valait d'ailleurs mieux éviter.

La main de Kurama se saisit de son membre dressé, lui extirpant un deuxième gémissement.

Il venait de le libérer de son enclave de tissu, et les doigts courraient sur sa verge, le transportant dans une douce chaleur et une flopé de nouvelles sensations à chaque fois plus fortes, qui se bousculaient dans son fort intérieur, lui arrachant des râles de plaisir.

Kurama arrivait à faire grandir une boule de feu dans son bas-ventre. Comment arrivait-il à le faire gémir du bout de ses doigts ?

Un craquement fit stopper Kurama.

Hiei, haletant, se redressa, refermant son pantalon, prêt à bondir sur l'ennemi, malgré son excitation plus qu'avancée et cette folle envie de continuer.

Kurama scrutait les buissons d'où venait le bruit. Se pourrait-il que ce ne soit qu'un animal ? Oh, il le souhaitait…

Mais ils aperçurent Kuwabara qui semblait vaciller.

_« Je me suis endormi en pissant… » _

Hiei avait une folle envie de lui casser la tête, et pour la première fois Kurama aussi…

_" Je suis malade… " _

Il se laissa tomber près du feu.

_" Vous faisiez quoi allongés l'un sur l'autre ? "_

Hiei grogna et disparut dans un arbre.

Kurama regarda Kuwabara. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui dire ?

_" Hiei est malade aussi. "_

_" Ah OK, tu me soignes comme lui dis ?"_

_" Heu…" _

Hiei pestait, sautant d'arbre en arbre. Il avait mal, en plus sa tête tournait et il avait une envie de dormir, mais son entrejambe le faisait souffrir. Il s'étendit dans l'herbe du sous-bois, et au bout d'une longue heure de souffrance, s'endormit.

Kurama donna de l'eau et un sac de couchage à Kuwabara.

Il rentra ensuite dans sa tente, peut-être que l'intervention de ce dernier tombait bien, mais son corps lui pensait le contraire. Pauvre Hiei, il devait souffrir, sont érection était bien plus avancée que la sienne et lui avait déjà mal.

Il ôta ses vêtements, soupirant. Il laissa sa main glisser le long de son torse. Il avait été si proche de Hiei, ses mains l'avaient enfin caressé. Les images de ces baisers enflammés défilaient, l'excitant à nouveau.

Sa main arriva sur son désir inassouvi et brûlant.

Il lui imposa une caresse rythmée qui lui extirpait des râles de plaisir jusqu'à la libération.

Il regarda en l'air, se demandant si Hiei avait pu se satisfaire. Il en doutait, ce genre de technique ne se pratiquait pas dans le Makai ; non, en cas de désir il devait trouver quelqu'un pour le satisfaire, quitte à le violer, ce qui était le plus souvent le cas.

Peut-être avait-il agi comme ça ici. Kurama se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Etait-ce une erreur ? Oui, sûrement, si seulement il savait où il était, il le soulagerait… C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit, épuisé.

Le jour vint éclairer Hiei qui ouvrit les yeux avec un de ces mal de tête… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là…

_"Debout les garçons ! " _

Keiko et Botan repliaient déjà le campement, enjambant Kuwabara qui avait fini sa nuit dehors.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Auteur **: Hadéshiei_

_**Origine : **Yu Yu Hakusho _

**Disclamer :** _Bon, comme toujours j'ai cherché à me les approprier, mais comme toujours, une claque m'est tombée d'on ne sait où comme Dieu le père, ça doit être Koenma qui les protége ; enfin bref, j'ai plus de cheveux brûlés par Hiei j'ai plus de dents cassées par Yusuke j'ai des coups de griffe partout de Kurama et le seul que j'ai réussi à pêcher et que je veux revendre, c'est Kuwabara, lui il me file un mal de tête carabiné…_

_**Genre **: Heu… Yaoi ça vous suffit ? _

_**Couples **: hum, pourquoi pas une boule de glace fraise Kurama collée à une boule de vanille Hiei, surmonté de crème fraîche, miam _

_**Remarque **: J'espère que vous allez aimer ;; et un grand merci a ma correctrice **Masami corp. **Kiss et merci pour tes petits conseils

* * *

_

**Première neige**

Le vent soufflait, refroidissant l'atmosphère, glaçant et tirant la peau des visages. Les feuilles étaient tombées et le froid hiver pointait son manteau blanc. On annonçait de la neige pour le lendemain, mais vu ce froid, elle pouvait arriver plus tôt. Les arbres avaient gardé sur leurs branches le givre du matin et la route brillait.

Cette période refroidissait toujours le coeur de Kurama qui, comme le yohko en lui, se sentait abandonné par la douce chaleur des plantes.

Même si cet hiver lui semblait encore plus douloureux que les autres, il devrait l'affronter, pourtant il aurait bien hiberné.

Il remontait la grande rue pavée, un bonnet enfoncé sur ses oreilles et l'écharpe entourant son cou. Il rentrait de l'école, sa seule occupation depuis deux mois, il venait de finir les concours et allait enfin pouvoir respirer, enfin pouvoir peut-être se laisser aller à ses souvenirs.

Voilà deux longs mois qu'il avait enfermé au loin dans son coeur la douleur les craintes et l'amour… Quand il était rentré de ce long week-end avec ses amis, il n'avait pas eu le temps de repenser à tout ça. Si il l'avait fait il en aurait raté ses examens qui ne devaient pas être très brillants comme ça.

Il le savait car ses professeurs lui avaient demandé si quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il se voyait mal leur dire la vérité...

Oui, ça faisait déjà deux mois qu'il n'avait plus vu Hiei, là était son problème, il ne l'avait même pas vu lors de leur départ, il ne s'était pas montré, peut-être dormait-il encore ou peut-être n'avait-il pas voulu les voir. Kurama ignorait s'il regrettait leur étreinte enflammée et s'il le reverrait un jour. Il était tiraillé par ces questions qu'il n'avait pas pu mettre de côté malgré tout ses efforts.

Alors qu'il affrontait le vent dans cette rue en pente qu'il remontait il entendit des pas courir derrière lui.

"Kurama… Kurama !"

Kurama se retourna doucement vers un Yusuke au nez rouge qui avait du courir après lui et était un peu essoufflé. A son avis le jeune homme avait eu peur de le rater à la sortie des cours et avait couru de sa propre école à la sienne.

" Bonjour Yusuke, ça va ? "

Ils ne s'étaient revus que peu de fois depuis leur week-end et n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé.

"Oui et toi, les exams, c'était bien ?"

"Hum hum, je ne te retourne pas la question."

"Non il vaut mieux pas. Dis…"

"Oui ?"

Kurama avait repris sa marche, il avait bien trop froid pour rester sur place, et Yusuke lui emboîta le pas, les mains dans les poches.

Il regardait Kurama intensément, celui-ci semblait avoir des larmes au coin des yeux.

" Tu pleures ?"

Kurama glissa ses doigts sous ses yeux, découvrant une larme qui semblait se geler tant il faisait froid.

"Ca doit être le froid qui me pique les yeux."

"Ok."

"Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ?"

"Oui, voilà, ma mère va fêter le nouvel an avec des collègues je voulais faire une fête chez moi et nous réunir tous comme la dernier fois, ça te dirait ?"

Kurama sentit son coeur se serrer à l'évocation de ce week-end, mais il savait que sa mère et son beau-père ainsi que son frère partait pour les fêtes, lui n'avait pas voulu, il n'avait pas envie d'aller aux sports d'hiver, il trouvait qu'il faisait déjà assez froid comme ça.

Mais le fait qu'il dise « tout le monde » lui donnait envie de demander si Hiei serait là, il savait que Yusuke était un des rares avoir des nouvelles du monde du Makai.

"Tout le monde, tu veux dire que..."

"Que toi, moi, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan et Yukina aussi on se réunirait."

Pas de Hiei, il ne put cacher un air déçu que Yusuke remarqua.

"J'aurais voulu que Hiei vienne, j'ai envoyé quelqu'un pour l'inviter, mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il a quitté Mukuro il y a de ça un mois après une violente dispute."

Kurama frémit, un mois...

"Et ?"

"Et personne n'a plus de nouvelles de lui depuis."

Kurama essaya de garder son calme et son self-control.

"Tu fais quoi pour Noël au fait ?"

Yusuke changeait de sujet habilement, conscient de la peine que son ami ressentait. Lui même s'inquiétait pour Hiei, il se répétait que c'était dans les habitudes de ce dernier, mais rien n'y changeait, lui aussi tenait au démon de feu, il s'était attaché à lui avec les années qui passaient, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aimait comme il savait que Kurama l'aimait.

"Je reste chez moi."

"Tu fêtes ça en famille, c'est bien."

"Non, kaa-san part avec mon beau-père et Shuichi-kun aux sports d'hiver."

"Et tu pars pas avec eux ?"

"J'ai déjà bien assez froid ici."

"Ah, si on pouvait tous avoir un démon de feu pour nous chauffer l'hiver, ce serait idéal, enfin, je compte sur toi pour le nouvel an."

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Kurama, repartant en sens inverse en courant.

"Salut."

Kurama lui fit un signe d'au revoir, reprenant sa marche, plongé dans ses pensées. Cela faisait un mois que Hiei avait donc disparu de la circulation pour tout le monde.

Ca le tracassait, où était donc son ami et que faisait-il en se moment ? Il espérait que rien de grave ne lui soit arrivé.

Il arrivait au coin de sa rue, il pouvait voir sa maison au loin. Le grand cerisier dans le jardin qui donnait sur sa chambre avait perdu toutes ses fleurs et ses feuilles, il semblait mort comme ça, ça lui donnait encore plus mal au cœur.

Il poussa la petite barrière devant la demeure et entra dans la chaleur de son foyer.

Celle-ci le prit comme une vague aux joues.

"Je suis rentré."

"Shuichi !"

Son demi-frère déboula en courant.

"kaa-san m'a acheté ma combinaison de ski, regarde ça."

"Tu es superbe, espérons que l'habit fasse le skieur…"

"Ha ha ha…"

La mère de Kurama sortit du salon pour accueillir son fils qui était occupé à se dévêtir de sa veste à capuche en fourrure et de son bonnet.

"Entre vite Shuichi, je vais te faire un bon lait chaud."

"Merci kaa-san."

La soirée fut plutôt douce et agréable, arrivant à lui faire oublier au moment ou il monta se coucher l'inquiétude qu'il éprouvait pour son ami.

Le lendemain était son dernier jour d'école, et aussi le jour ou il devait conduire ses parents à l'aéroport avec Shuichi-kun. Cette maison allait lui sembler bien vide.

Il fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes fines et déboutonna sa chemise sans la retirer.

Il passa par la porte communicante de sa chambre à la salle d'eau où son reflet dans le miroir l'accueillit il avait le tein pâle et fatigué du aux longues semaines de travail intensif pour les examens.

Il approcha ses doigts de la robinetterie si froid qu'il sentit sa peau attraper la chair de poule.

Il tourna et régla la température de l'eau. La vapeur et la chaleur emplirent la douche alors qu'il retirait ses derniers vêtements pour se glisser sous le jet d'eau chaude si purifiante.

Il leva le visage vers le pommeau, fermant ses deux émeraudes.

L'eau se mit à ruisseler sur le corps, en gouttes épousant les formes gracieuses.

Il fit demi-tour pour arroser abondamment sa chevelure qui vint se coller à son dos dans une vague sensuelle rouge sombre contrastant avec la peau blanche.

Des perles d'eau étaient venues s'accrocher dans ses longs cils, reflétant la lumière, donnant au spectacle un air féerique.

Quiconque aurait vu Kurama à un moment pareil n'aurait pu douter de son appartenance à la race des yokho.

Il glissa sa main aveuglément pour verser du savon dedans et ouvrit les yeux au contact froid de celui-ci, mais face à ses yeux, un liquide rouge et poisseux coulait dans sa main…

"Du sang ?"

Il leva les yeux, des cris déchirèrent le silence, le forçant à plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles.

C'étaient des cris de douleur, des cris de terreur.

Mais qui... Qui criait si fort ?

" Kuramaaaaaaaaaa !"

Hiei...

Il avait fermé ses yeux une fraction de seconde alors que son cœur avait accéléré.

Il retira ses mains de ses oreilles : le silence, seul le clapotis de l'eau tombant dans la baignoire lui parvint, dans sa main était il n'y avait qu' un liquide bleu.

Mais Hiei l'avait appelé...

Avait-il rêvé ?

Sans se laver, il sortit de la douche pour prendre son téléphone et appeler Yusuke, dégoulinant, vêtu d'une seule serviette attachée autour de sa taille.

La sonnerie semblait accroître son inquiétude, quand une voix endormie décrocha.

"Ouais ?"

"Yusuke ?"

A la voix paniquée, Yusuke se secoua, se redressant dans son futon.

Kurama pouvait entendre un tas d'injures : ce dernier s'était cogné dans son empressement.

"Kurama, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Pas question de demander "T'as vu l'heure ?" ou "Ca va pas de réveiller les gens !" : Kurama était loin de téléphoner s'il n'avait pas ses raisons, et sa voix en était une preuve.

Mais Kurama se demandait comment expliquer ça à Yusuke.

Comment lui faire part de sa peur ?

Comment lui dire que Hiei avait crié dans sa tête ?

"C'est Hiei, il lui est arrivé quelque chose."

Il n'avait trouvé que cette formule.

"Quoi ? Tu l'as vu ? Il t'a joint ? Il est où ?"

La voix paniquée de Yusuke lui rendait la tâche encore plus dure.

Comment lui dire que ce flash l'avait pris comme ça ?

Que c'était sans savoir...

Il lui expliqua simplement.

Une fois l'explication de Kurama donnée, Yusuke marqua une pause, semblant réfléchir.

"Tu sais Kurama, tu t'es peut-être simplement endormi dans la douche"

" Mais..."

Ca lui avait semblé si vrai…

"Tu sais, tu viens… hahah (baille) de finir des examens très durs, en plus je t'ai parlé de Hiei tantôt, c'est peut-être pour ça…"

Kurama jouait avec le fil du téléphone, réfléchissant.

Peut-être Yusuke avait-il raison ?

Peut-être avait-il imaginé ça ?

Il ne savait plus que croire.

"Peut-être, mais si…"

" Je vais faire une recherche, si ça te rassure, je demanderai"

Ca le rassurait lui-même.

Kurama était vraiment content que Yusuke fasse tout de même quelque chose.

"Merci."

"Maintenant, va te coucher Kurama, tu dois être épuisé."

"Oui, pardon de t'avoir réveillé Yusuke."

Il raccrocha le combiné : avait-il rêvé ? Possible… Il regardait sa main, fixe, c'est vrai qu'il avait était sous pression…

Et, apprendre là que Hiei avait disparu, n'avait rien arrangé.

Il retourna sous la douche qui coulait toujours.

Une fois lavé, il s'essuya, mit son pyjama, puis il prit sa brosse à dents, essuyant le miroir de la buée qui s'y trouvait.

Il regarda son reflet. En effet, il était fatigué, le teint pâle, les yeux diminués… Une nuit de repos et il n'y paraîtrait plus rien.

Il avait travaillé deux nuits de suite jusqu'à 4 heures du matin et ça avait du l'achever.

Il porta sa brosse à dents à la bouche et se mit à brosser ses dents, puis il se pencha pour prendre de l'eau et se rincer, il se releva pour regarder dans la glace s'il avait bien rincé sa bouche.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !"

Il sursauta : derrière lui, dans le reflet, Hiei, le ventre ouvert, pissant le sang, lui tendait la main, remuant les lèvres sans qu'aucun son ne s'en échappe

Il se retourna, s'accrochant au lavabo pour ne pas tomber, pour découvrir une pièce vide.

Devenait-il fou ?

Sont cœur battait la chamade, il reporta ses yeux sur le miroir, mais rien ne s'y reflétait, que son visage paniqué.

Sa mère frappa à la porte

"Shuichi, ça va ?"

" Oui kaa-san, c'est rien"

"Ne crie pas comme ça : j'ai cru qu'il y avait un mort"

"Non, ça va, je me suis fait peur."

Il se sécha les cheveux et fonça se coucher : non, il devait se reposer, il se faisait trop de souci pour Hiei, beaucoup trop.

Mais comment ne pas se soucier de l'être que l'on aime ?

Il eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil, mais plus rien ne vint le hanter.

C'est la sonnerie de son réveil qui le sortit de sa torpeur, il avait les cheveux en bataille et les yeux fatigués de cette nuit agitée passée à se tourner et se retourner.

C'est dans cet état que Kurama rejoignit donc sa dernière journée de classe.

Dans l'après-midi, il conduisit sa mère et son beau-père accompagné du jeune Shuichi à l'aéroport.

"Tu es sûr Suichi ?"

" Oui kaa-san : il y aura bien assez de neige ici pour moi."

"Fais attention à toi mon grand."

Elle l'étreignit et la petite famille embarqua, il regarda l'avion décoller.

Son cœur se serra à l'idée de passer Noël seul, mais il ne se sentait pas non plus la tête à faire la fête : il se voyait mal gâcher la fête des autres.

Il repartit faire des courses en ville pour le soir même.

Il décorerait le sapin, comme ça sa mère penserait qu'il avait fêté Noël avec ses amis comme il le lui avait dit.

Les bras chargés, il entra dans la demeure familiale et retira ses chaussures puis posa tout sur la table.

Après s'être débarrassé de sa veste, d'un pull, et avoir absorbé assez de chaleur, il regarda le pot où il venait de mettre du terreau et fit pousser un magnifique sapin.

"Ben voilà un beau sapin touffu."

Il sourit, sentant l'odeur de pin qui envahit la pièce.

Il se mit à le décorer alors que, dans la cuisine, il laissait mijoter le souper.

Le sapin s'orna de boules lie-de-vin et or avec des cristaux dessus et de guirlandes de plumes blanches. Une fois le tout décoré, l'ange au dessus du sapin, il brancha les lampes et se recula.

"Voilà…"

Il n'était pas peu fier : il valait bien un sapin que l'on voyait à la télé chez les Américains.

Il partit donc souper devant la télé.

Sa soirée se passa, regardant série sur série quand le téléphone sonna.

"Allô ?"

"Shuichi, on est bien arrivé, tout se passe bien pour toi mon cœur ?"

"Oui kaa-san."

"Tu t'es fait à manger ?"

"Oui, j'ai décoré le sapin et je regarde la télé. Et vous c'est comment ?"

Il s'était assis, une jambe pliée sur le fauteuil, l'autre pendante, zappant tout en écoutant sa mère lui expliquer comment ça se passait.

Apparemment, il y avait beaucoup de neige et un joli petit chalet.

Ils étaient partis assez loin pour skier, ils étaient en Bavière car son beau-père avait toujours adoré ce pays.

Après avoir salué sa mère, il se retendit sur le canapé, regardant une émission, mais ses yeux se faisaient lourds et il finit par s'assoupir alors que le présentateur annonçait pour la troisième fois les pubs.

Seul la télé se faisait entendre et brillait dans la nuit et dans la pièce, quand...

"CRAKKKK"

Un craquement sourd se fit entendre, le réveillant en sursaut.

Ses yeux perçaient l'obscurité, habitués à la vision nocturne grâce à son sang de kitsune.

Il posa ses yeux sur la tv où se jouait un film, un vieux Godzilla.

" Pfffff toi… Kurama, Kurama, allez au lit !"

Il coupa la tv et se dirigea, baillant et traînant un peu les pieds vers la cuisine pour boire un verre de lait, quand, de nouveau, le bruit se fit entendre...

Cette fois, pas de tv et le bruit était bien distinct, il venait de l'étage. Laissant le verre de lait et le carton il monta les escaliers prudemment et silencieusement.

Il arrivait à la moitié des marches quand le bruit recommença.

Il put juger que celui-ci venait de sa propre chambre.

Le cœur serré par l'idée qu'il s'agisse d'une personne tant espérée, il se précipita dans celle-ci sans plus étouffer ses bruits, allumant la lampe.

Mais la pièce était vide, toute sa joie s'évanouit.

" Pffffff Hiei…"

Il se retournait pour sortir aller chercher son verre quand le bruit reprit, venant du balcon.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Il repartit vers la fenêtre, ouvrit les battants qui ne lui permettaient pas de voir dehors à cause de la lumière qui se reflétait dedans.

"Hiei…"

Une petite forme noire recroquevillée sur elle-même était étendue à même le sol.

"Hiei... Hiei !"

Kurama avait été à son côté en un bond, le retournant pour découvrir avec effroi que sa main était couverte de sang, et que Hiei était donc blessé.

Il était frigorifié, il devait être là depuis une bonne heure, et la neige avait commencé à tomber.

Kurama le souleva, le conduisant dans la salle de bains où il le dévêtit, découvrant avec effroi le coup d'un sabre qui avait du lui traverser le ventre et bien d'autres blessures.

"Hiei mais que..."

Mais Hiei était inconscient, il semblait épuisé comme quand il utilisait le dragon noir.

Kurama prit directement les choses en main, soignant les plaies.

Hiei avait eu tant de mal à arriver jusque là, il avait bien cru tomber des centaines de fois, mais une seule pensée l'avait soutenu : voir Kurama.

Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait lui-même.

Il avait toujours pensé que ce serait Yukina vers qui il irait, mais non.

Les rayons du soleil et la douleur éveillèrent le petit démon, qui se retrouva dans un lit chaud, ses plaies bandées.

Il était donc en vie et chez Kurama...

Où était ce dernier ?

Il examina la pièce mais ne le trouva pas.

Il se leva en tenant son ventre et c'est avec difficulté qu'il partit le chercher dans les autres pièces de la maison. La salle de bain sentait son sang, il savait que c'est là que Kurama l'avait soigné.

Il sortit de la chambre quand la voix de son ami lui parvint, calme comme toujours.

Il parlait, il était en bas.

Sans penser aux parents de Kurama, n'écoutant que celui-ci, comme toujours, Hiei descendit.

"Oui, oui, je te donnerai des nouvelles tous les jours, promis."

Il arriva dans la pièce, découvrant Kurama qui était dos à lui, ses cheveux noués en une queue. Il regardait la neige par la fenêtre de la cuisine, face à l'évier. Il portait un pantalon de pyjama et un pull à capuche, et jouait de son pied gauche dans le pli de son genou droit, tortillant ses orteils d'une façon que Hiei ne put qu'admirer, cramponné à la porte pour ne pas s'écrouler au sol.

"Non, je m'en occupe, il a besoin de repos, dès qu'il est réveillé, je t'appelle, à plus."

Il raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur le rebord de l'évier.

"C'était qui ?"

Kurama sursauta, se retournant d'un bond, et s'accrocha à l'évier de la manière qu'il l'avait fait l'avant veille en voyant le reflet de Hiei.

"Hiei, mais... Tu ne devrais pas être debout."

"Je te cherchais baka."

Il grimaça de douleur.

Kurama fit le tour de la table de cuisine pour soutenir Hiei.

"C'est bon, j'suis pas mort encore."

Il n'avait pas perdu son sale caractère.

Il se mit à marcher vers la chambre, et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte.

"T'es tout seul ?"

"C'est un peu temps de t'en inquiéter, mais bon, oui, je suis seul."

Hiei grogna, repartant en maugréant.

"J'aurais mieux fait d'aller voir un chien…"

"Et tu serais mort."

Il trébucha avec douleur, Kurama lui reprit le bras de force.

"Arrêtes un peu ta sale tête, je ne te demande pas un merci, juste que tu te reposes."

Merci, et pourquoi il lui dirait merci ? Il était resté plus de deux heures dehors à attendre qu'il lui ouvre, il l'avait appelé plus d'une fois par pensée, mais il n'était pas venu, enfin, il ne dit rien, se laissant reconduire dans la chambre. Tant qu'il ne le portait pas, c'était bon.

Il fut remis au lit calmement.

Kurama le regarda un moment sans dire un mot.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

Le regard de Kurama le mettait mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise.

Ce dernier se disait que Hiei avait du tout oublier.

D'un coté, il était soulagé, de l'autre, le fait de savoir qu'il était le seul à se souvenir de cette étreinte le rendait triste, mais il n'était pas l'heure de penser ça.

Assis sur le bord du lit, il vérifiait les pansements, attendant la réponse à sa question.

"Des traîtres"

"Comment ?"

"J'étais descendu plus loin dans Makai pour trouver des ennemis à ma hauteur et une bande m'a pris par traîtrise."

"Une bande ?"

"Oui, que crois-tu ? Que dans Makai, les combats sont toujours honorables et droits avec des règles comme sur un ring ?"

Il avait dit ça de son ton cynique pour bien lui rappeler qu'il vivait maintenant dans le confort, à l'abri de ce qui fut, dans le passé, sa vie.

Il baissa la tête.

"Hiei, j'ai vécu dans Makai, je sais ça, c'est juste que tu m'étonnes de ne pas avoir réagi."

"J'ai réagi : j'en ai tué ma part, mais ils étaient nombreux, pas assez puissants un par un, mais assez à plusieurs.

Ils m'ont blessé mais je les ai tous grillés."

Ce qui expliquait sa fatigue : il avait donc utilisé le dragon noir

"J'ai pensé que..."

Il hésita un moment.

"Que je devais rejoindre celui qui me regretterait le plus."

Kurama rougit vivement : Hiei avait pensé à lui.

Non pas pour le soigner, non, il avait pensé à lui pour la dernière personne avec qui il voulait être.

"Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça."

"Désolé, c'est que là, tu viens de me scier…"

Hiei haussa les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'expression.

"Repose-toi, je vais te faire à manger."

"Hn."

Il ferma les yeux aussi vite, profitant du départ de Kurama qu'il avait senti rester un moment à l'observer pour remettre les choses au clair.

Il remonta jusqu'à ce week-end d'il y a deux mois, son réveil dans l'herbe avec ces flashs et ces maux de tête.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand il avait ouvert les yeux.

Ses amis étaient déjà partis et lui avait l'impression que l'on lui avait mis un tamtam dans la tête.

Il était retourné chez Mukuro où il s'était reposé au calme.

C'est là que les souvenirs étaient revenus.

Souvenirs qui l'avaient fait rougir comme ses yeux dans l'obscurité de sa chambre.

Il avait repensé à cette étreinte chaude, langoureuse, qui lui avait donné tant de sensations dans les bras de Kurama.

Peu à peu, il avait laissé la honte être remplacée par la rage ; plusieurs jours durant, il avait combattu des personnes en imaginant que c'était Kurama.

Mais la nuit, ses rêves le ramenaient toujours à cette nuit-là, et il se rendait compte qu'il désirait revoir Kurama de tout son cœur alors que sa tête lui hurlait non.

Il avait donc enchaîné les combats afin d'être épuisé pour ne plus y penser.

Mais, plus il avançait dans ceux-ci, plus il devenait fort et plus il manquait d'adversaires à sa taille, il en était venu à demander à Mukuro.

Elle avait accepté, mais elle aussi fut vite dépassée et lui et elle avaient fini par se disputer, car consciente que quelque chose avait changé en Hiei, elle n'arrêtait pas de lui poser la question : que se passe-t-il ?

"Hiei, je vois bien que ça ne va pas."

Hiei était occupé à marcher dans le couloir noir qui le ramenait de la salle à manger à sa chambre.

"Hum, je vais bien."

"Hiei, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance."

Hiei stoppa, faisant face à Mukuro, les yeux rouges en flamme.

"Je n'ai confiance en personne."

La jeune femme tressaillit à ces mots si durs, elle aimait Hiei depuis si longtemps, ces mots étaient pires que des coups de poignard.

Elle avait toujours eu confiance en lui, pourquoi, pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ?

"Hiei... Ne dis pas ça."

"Je le pense."

Il reprit sa marche.

"Tu as confiance en Kurama."

A ce nom, le sang de Hiei ne fit qu'un tour, les mots sortirent comme des balles, cherchant leur cible plus vite que la pensée.

Hiei était plein de rancœur, de doutes, et là, il dit des choses que, aujourd'hui, il regrettait sincèrement.

"Quoi ? En ce yohko asservi par les humains ? Ce chien galeux qui donne la patte quand on la lui demande ? Je ne suis pas tombé si bas !"

Il avait dit ça sur un ton plus qu'irrité.

"C'est à cause de Kurama."

Il saisit Mukuro par la gorge, la collant au mur.

"Ne me reparle plus de ce chien…"

Il la relâcha alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Il s'éloigna, et c'est le soir même qu'il quitta le château, un mois déjà...

Il rouvrit les yeux sur la chambre de Kurama quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

"Voilà, c'est prêt."

Il déposa le plateau à côté de lui.

"Tu ne m'as pas dit qui c'était dans le truc blanc."

"Au téléphone ? Yusuke."

"Hn."

"Je dois le rappeler pour lui dire que tu es réveillé, mais il risque d'arriver en trombe, alors je préfère attendre."

"D'accord."

Il se mit à manger comme un glouton en en mettant partout.

"Hiei, doucement, mange proprement…"

Il avait dit ça d'un ton las qui voulait à peu près dire « c'est pas vrai, il me fait quoi ce méchant…. »

Hiei suspendit son mouvement, déglutit et se calma.

Cela fit sourire Kurama qui le regardait.

"L'arbre plein de trucs pendus en bas…"

"Le sapin de Noël."

"Le quoi ?"

Il se remit à manger, regardant son assiette, l'oreille aux aguets.

"Noël est une fête pour nous, les humains, une occasion de se réunir en famille, c'est venu des Etats-Unis."

"Des quoi ?"

"Oublie, c'est rien."

"On fête quoi ? Le départ ?"

"Non, on fête la venue d'un gros monsieur par la cheminée qui dépose des cadeaux dans les maisons sous le sapin."

" Ah ?"

"Et on fait un bon repas la veille de Noël, on chante aussi, c'est plus une occasion pour être près de ceux qu'on aime."

" Oh…"

Il ne faisait plus que des onomatopées, s'empiffrant à nouveau quand il sentit les yeux de Kurama sur lui et ralentit.

"Et c'est quand ?"

"Demain soir, c'est la nuit de Noël."

"Tu fais ça avec ta mère humaine?"

"Non."

"Pourquoi tu as dit que…"

"Mes parents sont partis aux sports d'hivers, moi, je n'aime pas trop le froid, tu le sais bien."

"Hooo, tu fêtes pas Noël, alors pourquoi le sapin ?"

"Qui sait, le Père Noël passera peut-être…"

Même s'il pensait qu'il était déjà passé avec quelques jours d'avance.

"Le Père quoi ?"

"Le gros monsieur."

"Hn."

Il se remit à manger, en faisant attention.

"Moi, rien que le repas me suffirait."

"Oui, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi ça, Hiei."

"Quoi ?"

"Rien, mange."

Hiei ne se fit pas prier : une fois fini, il se sentit à nouveau fatigué, Kurama le laissa donc se reposer, profitant de son sommeil pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire : ranger et se laver.

Une fois prêt, il prépara le souper et son regard se posa sur le sapin, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Ce serait une bonne idée, qui sait ?"

Il monta déposer le plateau près de Hiei, le réveillant.

"Lâche-moi, grr…"

"Ton repas est là."

Pire qu'un chien, Hiei se réveilla, se redressant d'un bond, découvrant Kurama à moitié habillé pour sortir.

"Tu pars ?"

Il se sentait tout d'un coup comme pincé de l'intérieur.

"Une petite heure, mais je serai là avant que tu n'aies encore faim."

Mais à quoi il pensait ? Qu'il n'avait besoin de lui que pour manger ?

Il le dévisagea froidement.

"Ouais."

Kurama se leva, s'éloignant, un sourire calme aux lèvres ; depuis que Hiei était là, son cœur s'était allégé : il ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qui s'était passé et n'avait pas changé.

Il allait pouvoir être accompagné pour Noël par celui qu'il aimait et il comptait bien le combler avec un bon repas et un cadeau en prime.

Hiei regarda le repas alors que la porte se fermait.

Depuis qu'il était là, les sensations étaient encore plus fortes que dans le Makai : les yeux, ses sourires…

Il s'efforçait de ne rien laisser voir, mais c'était dur.

Après Mukuro, il avait combattu, combattu, combattu…

Mais le visage de Kurama, il n'avait jamais réussi à l'éloigner, ce sourire, ses joues rougies, ses lèvres, leur goût…

Il en avait rêvé la nuit, se réveillant en nage.

Il avait souffert de sentir son sexe gonflé et de ne pas arriver à le calmer ou à en tirer le moindre plaisir, comme Kurama lui en avait donné.

Il avait doublé la dose, ne dormant plus, se battant jour et nuit, et c'est lors de la rixe où il s'était retrouvé entouré, acculé, blessé à mort, qu'il avait avoué : il voulait le revoir, oui, revoir la chevelure rouge voler haut dans le vent, les yeux verts étinceler de leur malice…

Il était pourtant au sol, ses ennemis riaient de lui alors qu'ils comptaient le tuer.

"Alors, on fait moins le malin ?"

Quand, serrant les poings dans un filet de sang, il l'avait appelé, puisant dans ses ressources, il s'était relevé, et avait lancé le dragon noir.

Une fois ses ennemis au sol, il avait marché vers la sortie du Makai, alors que les survivants filaient, ne comprenant pas comment il s'était relevé.

* * *

Ce chapitre fut long, j'étais un peu bloqué, et oui, ça arrive mdr.

Mais une fan (elle se reconnaîtra) m'a encouragé pour la suite. Comme elle voulait un cadeau de Noël, je lui ai écrit, remerciez-la.

Quand à la suite, bah, ça sera après Noël sûr.

J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonnes fêtes !


	12. Chapter 12

_**Auteur **: Hadéshiei_

_**Origine : **Yu Yu Hakusho _

**Disclamer :** _bon j'ai encore échoué bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuh sont toujours pas à moi mais ... haaaaaaaa oui il y a un mais car l'espoir fait vivre niak niak , j ai engagé un professionnel ... Roulement de tambour " tandam" voici je vous le présent innovation ... pour ...Rambooooooooo ... bon ok je sais il est pas intelligent mais s'est le seul qui a bien voulu venir se faire laminer sniffffffffff honte à moi bouuuuuuuuuuuu_

_**Genre **: Heu… Yaoi ça vous suffit ? _

_**Couples **: Hum, pourquoi pas une boule de glace fraise Kurama collée à une boule de vanille Hiei, surmonté de crème fraîche, miam _

_**Remarque **: J'espère que vous allez aimer ;; et un grand merci à ma correctrice **Masami corp.Et Yuzu sama **_

_Préparation de Noël_

Hiei tournait comme un lion en cage, Kurama avait dit une heure mais il ne savait pas lire l'heure que lui indiquait le réveil digital à côté du lit.

Il en maudissait le kitsune. De là où il était, il ne pouvait même pas voir le soleil ! Façon, vu que le ciel était couvert, c'était peine perdue. Il n'avait même pas cherché à se lever pour voir.

Ca lui semblait en tous cas drôlement long. Il était étendu sur le lit et il avait fini de manger, se retournant sans cesse, soupirant profondément

et ronchonnant sur l'idiot de renard qui l'avait abandonné à son triste sort.

Plus que la douleur, ce qui l'enrageait, c'était l'ennui et l'inactivité

mais la douleur lui intimait de rester au lit sinon il serait déjà occupé à visiter la demeure de ses étranges créatures qu'étaient les humains.

Rien qu'à voir le nombre de choses inutiles dont il s'encombrait pour éveiller la curiosité du plus âgée des démons

et Hiei n'était pas le plus âgé.

_"RAAAAAA BAKA DE KITSUNE"_

_" Qu' est-ce qu'il t'a fait encore ?"_

lança une voix à l'entré de la chambre. Hiei qui avait justement le dos tourné à celle-ci, fit vite demi-tour sur lui-même

non sans grimacer de douleur.

Il fit enfin face à un Yusuké plus qu'essoufflé,

ce qui fit soulever un sourcil au petit démon de feu : Yusuké le grand mazoku essoufflé !

_" T'as couru ou quoi?"_

_" Non j'ai volé ! T'as de ces questions ! Oui, j'ai couru"_

Yusuké reprit quelques minutes sa respiration mais posé sur l'arcade de la porte, un peu voûté. Quand il eu assez d'air, il s'approcha de Hiei

et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui.

_" Je te pensais plus mal que ça ! "_

Hiei grogna puis le fusilla du regard.

Quoi, il pensait qu'il était à l'agonie pour deux trois coups ? Il ne s'était pas ramolli comme lui !

_" pffffffff "_

Il fit une grimace dédaigneuse qui fit sourire Yusuké.

_" Je te soupçonne de faire la comédie pour que Kurama soit aux petits soins pour toi."_

Hiei sentait une puissante envie d'étrangler son ami et lui sauta au cou malgré la douleur.

Quand on a des gènes de démon, on ne change pas de nature, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde !

Il secouait son ami, l'étranglant. Celui-ci passa par toutes les teintes de rouge.

_" C'est bon, Hiei...tu ...m'étouffe..."_

_" Et pourquoi je te lâcherais ? Grrrrrrrrrrrrr"_

_" Parce que ..."_

Hiei ne trouvait pas que « parce que » était une réponse mais il réfléchit tout en continuant d'étrangler Yusuké qui passait maintenant au violet

sous les yeux admiratifs de Hiei.

Il avait toujours adoré voir la peau changer de couleur sous l'approche de la mort.

Son esprit fit un rapide tour des pour et des contres de continuer.

S'il le tuait, Kurama allait râler. En plus, un cadavre chez lui ça le fesait pas. Le kitsune allait piquer une crise !

En plus, il perdrait un allié…

Par contre, s'il le tuait, il prouvait sa suprématie et, en plus, il se défoulait ...

mais il n'aurait plus personne pour passer son temps en attendant Kurama.

Alors que son ami perdait un peu connaissance et arrêtait de se débattre alors que Hiei se battait avec ce dilemme,

ce denier prit sa décision et le relâcha.

_" hfff crum...crum hffff"_

_" Me le fais pas regretter !"_

grogna le youkai avant de se reculer, se tenant les côtes qui le faisaient souffrir.

Yusuké récupéra un peu, se massant le cou.

_" T'as une de ces façon de saluer tes amis. "_

Haussement d'épaules du petit démon.

L'hospitalité, c'était pas une chose courante dans makai, non non, on vous recevait à coups de couteaux si vous avez de la chance

si pas c'est à coup de boules de feux ou pire : de crocs !

_" Tu fais quoi ici?"_

Yusuké reporta son attention sur lui un moment plongeant dans les yeux rouges de son ami

puis sourit.

_" J'étais au magasin avec Keiko "_

cette information sembla attirer un peu plus l'attention du démon de feu qui était avant ça occupé à jouer avec les motifs des draps de Kurama, cherchant ce que représentaient ces trucs à grandes oreilles

qui avaient des joues roses et une carotte en main et portaient de petites tenues rose bonbon

_" Hum"_

invita-t-il Yusuké à poursuivre son récit.

_" Et comme tu connais Keiko, elle me traînait de rayons en rayons au grand malheur de mes pieds ! "_

/Flash Bak/

_"Tu as pris la liste j'espère ? "_

_" La quoi ?"_

_" Yusuké ! "_

La jeune fille venait d'hurler le nom dans tout le magasin, donnant un coup sur Yusuké qui se protégeait comme s'il s'était s'agit du pire des démons

face à lui. C'est que la miss avait une sacrée poigne !

_" Je t'avais pourtant dit de la prendre ! Tu es vraiment ...grrrrrrrrr"_

_"Désolé Keiko, j'ai oublié "_

Il fallait dire que depuis le coup de fil de Kurama, Yusuké n'avait plus la tête vraiment sur les épaules,

il s'inquiétait pour le yukai :

Hiei n'avait jamais faillit devant personne. Que s'était-il passé ?

L'explication de Kurama ne lui avait pas convenu. Non, Hiei était sûrement celui de tous ses compagnons

qu'il pensait être le plus fort !

Kuwabara s'était bien moqué de lui quand il l'avait vu si inquiet pour le youkai dont il n'avait plus

de nouvelles depuis quelques temps…

Il lui avait lâché des remarques du genre qu'il était amoureux ou qu'il espérait que celui-ci soit mort…

Peut-être avait-il raison, peut-être Yusuké avait-il des sentiments autres qu'amicaux pour ce dernier

mais il avait eu raison de se faire du souci.

Il continuait de suivre Keiko dans les rayons, à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées, quand on l'en tira à coup de claques sur la tête.

_" Aille !"_

Il se frotta la tête : c'est qu'elle y allait pas de main morte !

_" Tu réponds, oui !"_

_" A quoi ? "_

_" Yusuké, tu veux bien être attentif ! Tu avais promis de m'aider pour les courses de Noël !"_

_" Oui, bah, j'suis là !"_

_" NON, TU ES ENCORE DANS TES PENSEES ! "_

_" Crie pas, je vais faire plus attention !"_

_" Bon, ok, alors je prends quoi ? Confiture ou choco ?"_

S'il avait été dans un dessin animé, à ce moment-là, un gros oiseau jaune serait passé derrière la tête de Yuzuké avec des gros points noirs…

Sa petite amie interrompait des pensées pour une question de choco ou de confiture ?

C'est vrai, un mauvais choix aurait déclenché une guerre entre les diverses dimensions spirituelles de ce monde…

_" Beuh..."_

_"Yusukeeeeeeeeeeeee !"_

_" Choco ! "_

s'empressa de répondre le brun qui se recula, voyant la veine sur la tempe de la jeune fille se gonfler.

_" Et bien, et bien, Yusuké, pourquoi ennuies-tu encore Keiko ?"_

demanda une voix calme et douce dans son dos que le mazoku n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

Il fit face à son ami alors que Keiko confirmait sa pensée.

_"Kurama-san"_

_" Bonjour."_

Kurama se tenait face à eux, souriant, fermant les yeux et leur faisant un signe de la main de sa manière si particulière

qui le rendait adorable…

Kurama était le genre de personnes qui arrivent avec un simple bonjour à illuminer votre journée…

_" Bonjour, Kurama. "_

Keiko s'approcha de lui, répondant à la première phrase de ce dernier.

_" Il est encore dans son monde. Parfois, je me demande s'il est bien revenu… "_

Kurama lui sourit amicalement.

_" Je pense qu'une part de nous reste toujours là-bas… "_

_" Alors, kurama, tu fais les courses de Noël ? "_

_" Oui. Comme j'ai un invité surprise qui a bon appétit, je remplis le frigo…"_

Il leva sont panier comme pour affirmer ses dires.

Keiko fronça les sourcils alors que Yusuké qui avait compris l'allusion à Hiei et son ventre,

éclata de rire.

_" De qui tu parles ?"_

_" Yusuké t'as pas dit : Hiei a débarqué ! "_

_" QUOI ? YUSUKE ! "_

_" Oups, désolé ... j'ai oublié de te le dire ! "_

Il reçu un coup dans l'estomac de la part de la jeune femme, ce qui lui fit perdre l'air et blanchir.

_" Il ne le sait que depuis peu, Keiko"_

"Hum, ça n'excuse rien, il m'a cassé les oreilles pendant quasi deux mois parce qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de lui et là, il en a et me le dit pas grrrrrrrrr !"

_" Je t'ai pas cassé les pieds !"_

_" Ah non, tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ?"_

Elle brandissait la main.

Kurama sourit face au jeune couple

mais, quelque part, ça lui attirait l'attention sur le fait que son ami se soit tant soucié du yukai.

Il n'avait pu oublier leur conversation au coin du feu.

_" Il va bien ?"_

_" Il a de multiples coups et fractures mais tu connais Hiei, je dois quasi le forcer à rester au lit !"_

_"Tête de mule ! "_

_" Il a eu quoi ?"_

demanda Keiko en reprenant ses courses en compagnie de Kurama.

_" Il semble qu'il soit tombé dans une embuscade."_

_" Et il est seul chez toi ? T'as pas peur ?"_

demanda la jeune femme, connaissant un peu le caractère du youkai. Elle le savait drôlement impulsif.

_" Il a peur pour son frigo ! "_

Yuzuké éclata de rire,

Kurama, lui, se contenta d'un sourire.

_" Dis, Kurama, je peux pas aller chez toi lui tenir compagnie ?"_

_" Et les courses ?"_

lança Keiko prête à lui sauter à la gorge s'il avait le malheur de l'abandonner.

_" Bah, tu les fais avec Kurama, il sera plus utile que moi pour choisir entre choco et confiture ! "_

_" Moi, je vois pas de soucis, puis on pourrait prendre le thé ensemble quand on finira les courses."_

Keiko soupira.

_" Bon, d'accord ! "_

Yuzuké n'attendit pas la suite et s'éloigna en courant.

/fin flash back/

_" Sympa ! Il ne me dit même pas au revoir grrrrrrrr goujat !"_

_" Tu connais Yusuké, il déteste faire les courses ! "_

Keiko posa les yeux sur Kurama qui lui souriait calmement.

Kurama semblait heureux les deux dernières fois où elle l'avait croisé, il lui avait paru très mélancolique.

" On dirait que le retour de Hiei rend tout le monde heureux ! "

_" Presque… "_

_" Oh ! Kuwabara ne compte pas ! "_

Elle sourit, avançant avec le kitsune dans les rayons.

_" Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Noël ?"_

_" Je vais préparer une dinde, je pense la faire à la cerise ! "_

_" Hummmm, tu la fais à l'américaine.?"_

_" Oui. "_

Kurama s'arrêta devant les écharpes et regarda une belle écharpe blanche, bien large.

Keiko s'arrêta à son tour.

_"Tu crois que ça lui plairait ? "_

_" Il n'a jamais rien eu vraiment à lui, non ?"_

_" Je pense pas. Tu sais, dans le makai, tu prends ce que tu trouves, tu le voles ou tu te bas pour l'avoir…"_

_" Donc, un cadeau aura encore plus de valeur pour lui que pour quiconque !"_

Kurama sourit. Oui, sûrement, vu comme Hiei était attaché à son sabre qui lui avait été donné par le chirurgien ou à sa petite perle qu'il lui avait offerte

mais une écharpe était suffisante, comparée au précieux cadeau qu'il lui avait fait.

Sa main se posa sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit où était la perle qui ne le quittait plus.

_" Alors, tu la prends ou pas ? "_

_" Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'il mérite mieux que ça…"_

_" Tu sais, il n'a pas la même valeur des choses que nous."_

_" T'as raison. "_

Il prit l'écharpe et la déposa dans son panier de courses.

_" Je devrais lui acheter des vêtements avec ! "_

_" Oui, ça nous le changerait un peu ! "_

Tous deux entrèrent dans le rayon vêtement et Kurama et Keiko fouillèrent un peu.

_" Tu penses quoi de ça ? "_

_" Trop coloré, Hiei ne le mettra pas ! "_

_" Oui mais il est toujours en noir !"_

_" C'est Hiei ! "_

_" Hum, t'as raison, ça ferait un trop gros choc de lui mettre du bleu clair !"_

C'est comme ça que, au bout d'une heure, Kurama et Keiko rentrèrent à la demeure de Kurama.

Etrangement, quand les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent, ils furent étonnés de ne pas entendre un bruit.

_" Tu crois qu'ils sont morts ?"_

_" Non. Installe-toi, je vais voir."_

Kurama escalada les escaliers quatre à quatre pour arriver dans sa chambre, découvrant un Yusuké en train d'admirer en détail le visage d'un Hiei endormi.

Ce dernier ressemblait à un enfant recroquevillé sur lui-même, les cils noirs, clos,

les mèches hérissées, noires, éparpillées sur l'oreiller.

Kurama approcha de Yusuké et lui posa sa main sur l'épaule.

_" Ca va?"_

_"Ha, Kurama !"_

Il avait été légèrement surpris par l'arrivée de son ami.

_" Oui, ça va, il s'est assoupi. Je lui ai fait une soupe, ça t'ennuie pas ?"_

_"Non, t'as bien fait, désolé d'avoir été long."_

_" Non, pas grave. "_

Non, ce n'était pas grave, il avait pu profiter de Hiei seul, chose si rare. Pas qu'il aie fait grand chose, il avait écouté

son récit puis il avait attendu sagement sa soupe

et Yusuké l'avait vu la manger avec appétit, lui qui était loin d'être un bon cuisinier avait été ravi de le voir apprécier sa cuisine.

Et ils avaient encore un peu parlé de leur entraînement pour enfin que Hiei s'endorme, épuisé,

ce qui avait laissé tout le loisir à Yusuké de l admirer dans le moindre détail.

C'est que Hiei avait les traits fins, mine de rien

il était vraiment beau, il avait faillit plus d une fois aller cueillir son souffle sur ses lèvres mais n'en avait jamais eu le cran par peur de déranger ce petit bout.

_" Kurama… "_

murmura Hiei dans son sommeil, sentent la présence de ce dernier dans la pièce.

Kurama se pencha sur lui, dégageant une mèche noire de son visage.

_" Viens, je vais nous faire du thé. "_

dit ce dernier en se retournant sur Yusuké

et tout deux rejoignirent Keiko.

Ce n'est que tard en soirée que Hiei ouvrit les yeux sur l'obscurité de la chambre. Ca faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n avait plus dormi comme ça et il avait du mal à se redresser.

Il se frotta les yeux, cherchant une présence par l'esprit, dans la maison. Il repéra Kurama.

Doucement, il s'extirpa du lit pour le rejoindre,

il descendit les marches pour arriver dans le couloir qui menait à la salle à manger. La cuisine était attenante à la salle à manger et le salon était la pièce juste à côté.

Des voix s'élevaient de ce dernier, c'est là que se trouvait Kurama.

Ce dernier regardait la tv.

Il venait en fait de monter voir Hiei mais celui-ci dormant, il était redescendu regarder un peu la tv.

Hiei pénétra dans la pièce seulement éclairée par la boîte à images.

Le visage de Kurama était éclairé par celle-ci, il était fixé sur elle, ses grands yeux verts brillaient.

Hiei approcha doucement

mais Kurama le sentit approcher et se tourna sur lui, coupant le son.

_" Tu es réveillé…"_

Il sourit. Il semblait réellement ravi de le voir, ce qui fit grogner Hiei.

_" Oui, j'ai assez dormi pour un an !"_

_" Tu dois avoir faim, je t'ai fait à manger. "_

Hiei acquiesça alors que Kurama se levait du fauteuil de sa démarche gracieuse, il le rejoint.

_" Va t'asseoir, je t'apporte ça ! "_

_" Hum"_

Hiei rejoignit donc le fauteuil, ne se faisant pas prier, surtout que rester debout était douloureux encore.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kurama revenait avec une assiette

que Hiei renifla comme un chien comme pour s'assurer que ce que lui proposait Kurama n'était pas empoisonné !

Les vieilles habitudes ne se perdaient jamais…

Sans plus tarder, il se mit à manger et Kurama reprit place à côté de lui.

" Tu remontes le son...?"

" Oui. "

Kurama s'exécuta et, dans la chaleur du fauteuil, un plat dans les mains, Hiei et Kurama se plongèrent dans un film policier

qui eu pour effet de mettre Hiei complètement en transe. Ce dernier était plongé dans l'histoire

qu'il ne comprenait pas pour les trois quarts.

Une fois le repas fini, Hiei se tourna sur Kurama mais c'était ce dernier qui s'était endormie. Hiei finit donc le film seul

et zappa quasi toute la nuit, Kurama contre lui, endormi.


End file.
